The Stalker of a Dead Person
by bruninhagalle
Summary: A viagem até Nova York não sai como planejado e Booth, Brennan e Parker tem que lidar com as conseqüências. Pós-The Scientist with the Child.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Pós-The Scientist with the Child. Muito obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários nas outras fics minhas, especialmente na última. Aos que eu pude ter contato, agradeci a cada um. Aos que comentaram e não deixaram e-mail para eu responder agradecendo, fica aqui, mais uma vez, o meu obrigada. E a **Bones_x100pree** da Espanha, eu entendi seu recado em espanhol e fico muito honrada de ter uma leitora do seu país. A todos, uma boa leitura!

* * *

**Advertência:** Sexo.

* * *

**The Stalker of a Dead Person.**

**Capítulo Um.**

Ela nunca se casaria e mesmo depois de todas as conversas com ele ao longo dos anos, esse era uma idéia que ela não aceitaria. Nunca. Ele não se importava, na verdade, mesmo depois da estar em uma relação mais do que profissional com ela. Angela gostava de dizer que os dois eram praticamente casados e Brennan a rebatia furiosamente, alegando que os dois ainda tinham suas casas separadas e suas respectivas liberdades. Eles se respeitavam. No fundo, porém, ela sabia que a cada noite era mais difícil simplesmente se despedir e dormir sozinha. Sem os fortes braços dele ao redor dela. Até mesmo a idéia de dormir sem fazer amor, como ele gostava de dizer, era agora estranha. E eles sempre faziam quando podiam. As únicas duas coisas que os impediam eram Parker em casa ou a exaustão após um caso mais complicado.

Nesses seis meses em que estavam juntos, pouca coisa mudou. As discussões, as trocas de olhares e a mão dele nas costas dela eram constantes que nenhum dos dois tinha intenção de modificar. Assim como os assassinatos e lá estavam eles para resolver mais um. Trazer justiça para os que não podiam mais falar. Mais do que nunca, eles eram parceiros. Em mais de um sentido. Aquela idéia sempre a fazia sorrir, um sorriso que agora era mais comum nas feições dela.

"Bones?" – Ele estava observando-a do seu lugar no sofá, os pés em cima da mesa logo em frente a ele e a cabeça virada para onde ela estava em pé, alguns metros atrás dele. Ela balançou a cabeça para clareá-la e quando olhou na direção da voz dele, viu-o sorrindo.

"O que?" – Ela perguntou desconfiada. Aquele sorriso significava que ela havia sido pega fazendo algo que ela mesma não tinha consciência.

"Você estava rindo." – Ele declarou simplesmente. Seus olhos tinham um brilho divertido.

"Não, não estava." – Ela rebateu voltando a sua atenção para telefone em suas mãos.

"Claro que estava, Bones." – Ele disse se reposicionando no sofá. As pernas dele agora estavam esticadas pelo comprimento do estofado.  
"Não, Booth. Eu ia ligar para o hotel onde vamos ficar em Nova York. Apenas isso. Sem motivos para rir."

"É tão difícil assim admitir que você estava rindo sozinha? Por que você está _feliz_? É tão ruim assim?" – O tom da voz dele era levemente sério.  
Mesmo que ela não admitisse, ele sabia os efeitos que a viagem que os dois mais Parker fariam no outro dia estavam mexendo com ela. De alguma forma, estavam. Assim como cada momento com o garoto trazia de volta, lentamente, as lembranças dela mesma como criança. A não abandonada.

"Você tem certeza que não quer ficar em um quarto separado com Parker?" – Ela discou algum número enquanto fez a pergunta, claramente desviando do assunto.

"Por que a urgência em se ver livre de mim, Bones?" – O tom dramático na voz dele fez com que ela o lançasse um olhar de censura.

"Eu estou apenas tentando ter certeza que você não vai desperdiçar o seu tempo com ele. Apenas isso."

"Sei." – Ele disse se levantando e indo na direção dela. – "Eu acho que você não quer admitir que não consegue deitar na mesma cama que eu e ter que se controlar para não me tocar." – Ele a lançou seu famoso sorriso charmoso.

"Isso não é verdade, Booth." – Ela levou o telefone a uma orelha e esperou que alguém atendesse. – "Eu posso muito bem me con..." – O hálito quente dele na sua orelha e a proximidade do corpo dele atrás do dela foi o suficiente para ela fechar os olhos, apertar o telefone na mão e perder sua linha de raciocínio. E ele nem a tocou.

"O que você estava dizendo, Bones?" – Ele perguntou sussurrando no ouvido dela.

"Que eu sei como me con..." – Cada braço dele foi para um lado do corpo dela, suas mãos apoiando-se na mesa em frente a Brennan.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha problemas para articular as palavras, dra. Brennan." – Ele a provocou dando mais um passo para frente, forçando-a a se aproximar totalmente da mesa. Sem saída.

"Booth, eu estou _tentando _fazer uma ligação importante, mas você não..."  
Os lábios dele tocaram a nuca dela e ficaram ali por tempo suficiente para deixar uma marca. Brennan respirou fundo, mas estava relutante em deixar que ele a seduzisse. _Macho alfa. _Do outro lado da linha, alguém atendeu.  
"Boa-noite. Eu sou a dra. Temperance Brennan e,"

"Temperance." – Ele falou lentamente no ouvido dela. Ela tremeu.

"E eu gostaria de confirmar a minha,"  
"Desista, Temperance." – Ele sussurrou novamente, retirando suas mãos de cima da mesa e as colocando firmemente na cintura dela. Uma parte dela queria acotovelá-lo, afastá-lo o tempo necessário para ela terminar a ligação. Uma outra parte, maior e mais forte, implorava para que ela desse conta das duas coisas.

"A minha presença,"

Booth levou uma de suas mãos a um seio dela, apertando-o gentilmente. Ela quase gemeu.

"Faça isso depois. Seja minha agora, Temperance."

A outra mão dele já havia encontrado o zíper da calça dela. Brennan colocou a mão sobre o bocal do telefone e virou o rosto para encará-lo. Ela ia falar algo, mas ele aproveitou a oportunidade para beijá-la na boca. Um beijo rápido, porém profundo e intenso.

"Minha, Temperance. Agora." – Ele falou com seus lábios ainda colados aos dela.

"Eu não sou um objeto para você dizer que eu perten," – Ele a calou novamente, beijando-a mais longamente dessa vez.

Ele recolocou suas mãos na cintura dela, virando-a completamente de frente para ele e em seguida, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela na mesa. Brennan permanecia segurando o telefone nas mãos, uma voz do outro lado falando algo que nenhum dos dois se esforçava para entender. A expressão dela tentava parecer irritada pela atitude dele, mas os olhos dela não escondiam o desejo que ela também sentia.

Ela cedeu, desligando o telefone e colocando-o na mesa. Mas ela não perderia. Quando as mãos dele começaram a entrar por debaixo da blusa dela, Brennan empurrou com toda sua força contra a bancada da cozinha logo atrás deles. Booth olhou-a surpreso e fechou os olhos rapidamente quando as mãos dela, em uma rapidez inacreditável, deslizaram para dentro da calça dele. Ela tocou-o com os dedos levemente, sentindo-o já excitado e sorriu, ao encontrá-lo de olhos fechados.

"Você quer que eu me controle, Booth?" – Ela perguntou, esticando-se para falar cada palavra no ouvido dele. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela tocou-o mais firmemente, deslizando sua mão para cima e para baixo. – "Eu não sabia que você era desarticulado com as palavras." – Ele abriu os olhos para que ela visse exatamente o que ele queria dizer. Brennan sorriu de volta, satisfeita por estar no controle, por ter virado o jogo que ele mesmo havia começado.

"Eu nunca disse que queria, Temperance." – Ele disse girando-a e sentando-a em cima da bancada. Brennan puxou-o pelo colarinho da camisa, colando seus lábios nos dele e cruzando suas pernas nas costas dele. Um dedo dele entrou pelo zíper previamente aberto e ameaçou tocá-la onde ela queria, mas ele limitou-se a repousar seu dedo dentro da calça.

"Booth..." – Ela arqueou seu corpo, puxando para mais perto e retirando a camisa dele.

"Peça, Temperance." – Ele falou no seu tom sexy, baixo e rouco. Ela nunca gostava de pedir, ser submissa, mas o que as mãos dele, a boca dele e ele faziam era sempre irresistível demais para ser ignorado. Ao invés de dizer o que ele queria, ela ocupou sua boca com o pescoço dele, deixando trilhas de beijos molhados. Brennan estava quase no peito dele quando a mão livre dele pegou um lado do seu rosto e obrigou-a a beijá-lo na boca. A língua dele procurou a dela, achando-a e fazendo-a gemer, os lábios dele morderam os dela e ainda sentindo-os, ele voltou a falar.

"Não se controle." – Ele rapidamente se desfez da camisa dela, em seguida do sutiã e sua boca agora ocupou-se de um dos seios dela. A outra mão lutava para abaixar a calça dela.

"Booth..." – Ela voltou a chamá-lo quando a língua dele fez voltas nos mamilos dela e depois quando a boca moveu-se mais rápido.  
"Peça." – Ele livrou-se da calça dela, depois da dele e habilmente a deitou sobre a bancada da cozinha, subindo ele mesmo em seguida e quase deitando em cima dela.

Ele sorria maliciosamente. Ela o olhava de volta, sem saber dizer se estava rindo ou apenas esperando ansiosamente pelo próximo movimento dele. Booth beijou-a mais uma vez, mais demoradamente do em qualquer outro momento e ainda sem deitar em cima dela. Os lábios dele continuaram descendo. Pelo pescoço e deixando outra marca, pelos dois seios, pela barriga e quando chegou na calcinha, ele ameaçou voltar tudo de novo. As mãos dela nos cabelos dele mantiveram sua cabeça no lugar, obrigando-o a continuar o caminho descendente.

"Agora, Booth." – Ela usou palavras exigentes, mas o tom na voz dela apenas implorava por ele.

Sorrindo, ele usou suas mãos para retirar a calcinha dela e depois para abrir as pernas dela para ele. O primeiro toque foi apenas com os lábios, fazendo-a tremer e emaranhar seus dedos ainda mais nos cabelos dele. No segundo toque, ele introduziu sua língua, fazendo-a gritar por ele. Ele continuou ali embaixo por vários minutos, até sentir que ela estava quase chegando ao seu orgasmo. Então, ele parou.

"Espere por mim, Temperance."

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, impossibilitada de formar qualquer palavra que não fosse o nome dele. Sem cueca, ele finalmente deitou-se em cima dela, demorando apenas para unir os dois.

"Serão 3 noites sem poder fazer isso de novo. Eu quero que essa faça valer pelas 3." – Ele então, penetrou-a. Seu ritmo era lento. Cruel. As mãos dela agora agarravam o pescoço dele, puxando-o para frente e beijando-o. Ele aumentou o ritmo à medida que ela aumentou os gemidos e só parou quando os dois tremeram incontrolavelmente um sobre o outro. Seria difícil se controlar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois.**

Ele sentiu quando ela se moveu nos seus braços e fingiu estar dormindo ao sentir a respiração dela no seu próprio rosto.

"Você está acordado." – Ela disse com seu tom decisivo.

Ele abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso se formava nos seus lábios.

"Odeio quando você adivinha e acerta." – Booth inclinou-se e deu um selinho nela.

"Eu não adivinho, Booth. Sua respiração é alterada quando seu ritmo,"

Booth calou-a puxando-a para cima dele e pressionando sua boca na dela.

"Eu já falei, Bones, sem conversa squint na cama."

Ela sorriu contra a boca dele e beijou-o mais calorosamente. Brennan podia senti-lo rapidamente se excitando, mas em um movimento brusco, saiu de cima dele.

"O que você está fazendo, Temperance?"

Ela percebeu o tom frustrado da voz dele, mas limitou-se a sair da cama e olhá-lo por cima do ombro.

"Você chegou a ver a hora?"

Ele girou sua cabeça na direção do relógio em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama e assustou-se: _7:30_. O vôo deles sairia às 10 horas e eles ainda precisavam se arrumar e passar na casa de Rebecca.

"Onde está a Bones sempre pontual quando precisamos dela?" – Ele perguntou divertidamente enquanto saía da cama e ia em direção a parte do guarda roupa dela com algumas de suas roupas.

"Você sabe que a culpa é sua, Booth." – Brennan também estava no guarda roupa, tentando decidir o que vestir para a viagem.

"Minha?!" – Ele perguntou falsamente ofendido.

"Claro. Você claramente me fez fazer sexo com você três vezes ontem."

"Fazer amor, Bones, fazer amor."  
"Eu permaneço com meu argumento. Sua culpa."

Distraída, ela não percebeu quando Booth se moveu até parar atrás dela. Exatamente como na última noite, os lábios dele estavam no ouvido dela.

"Você não reclamou tanto ontem, Temperance."

Ela sentiu cada parte do seu corpo se arrepiar com o tom de voz dele.

"Nem estou reclamando agora. Só uma mera observação dos fatos."

Ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela e colocou uma de suas mãos na barriga dela por dentro da camisa.

"Booth, não podemos..." – Ele virou-a e a pressionou contra o guarda-roupa, beijando-a em seguida. Quando precisaram de ar, ele se afastou e sorrindo charmosamente, voltou para a parte do guarda roupa onde estavam suas coisas.

Brennan respirou fundo e revirou os olhos para ele que permanecia sorrindo. Ela estava prestes a dizer algo quando o celular dele tocou.

"Booth." – Sem querer perder tempo, ela continuou a procurar a roupa certa até que o tom de voz dele passou do calmo para o irritado. Olhando-o, ela viu quando ele fechou os pulsos. – "O que mais eu posso fazer?" – Ele apertou os olhos e passou uma mão pelo rosto. – "Ok. Até lá."

Ela permaneceu silenciosa, apenas esperando que ele se acalmasse de novo. Irritado, Booth jogou o celular na cama e finalmente a encarou.

"Eu não posso ir a Nova York."

"O que?! Por que?" – O tom dela foi inevitavelmente mais alto do que o pretendido.

"Lembra as reuniões com Cullen meses atrás?"  
Claro que ela lembrava. Foi quando tudo entre eles mudou.

"Sim."  
"Ele aparentemente não falou tudo que precisava daquela vez. Reuniões extraordinárias a partir das 9 horas de hoje."

"Você realmente tem que estar presente?"  
Ele balançou a cabeça em um sinal positivo.

"Isso é uma droga." – Brennan falou tristemente. – "O que vamos dizer a Parker?"

"Não, não, não, Bones. Você e Parker vão sem mim."

Ele deu a volta na cama e pegou uma mão dela.

"Nós não podemos ir sem você, Booth!"

"Claro que podem, Bones. Eu vou pedir a Rebecca que autorize a viagem dele com você."  
"Esse não é meu ponto, Booth. Essa viagem deveria ser feita por nós três, como uma..." – Ela parou e desviou o olhar.

"Eu sei, Temperance." – Ele apertou a mão dela fazendo-a olhar para ele de novo. – "Eu sei."

Ela concordou desanimadamente com a cabeça.

"Mas é a única oportunidade de Parker ver essa exposição e desde que mostramos a ele as entradas, meses atrás, ele não fala de outra coisa. Nós não podemos decepcioná-lo, Bones."

"Ele vai ficar decepcionado apenas com o fato de você não ir, Booth."

"Um pouco, talvez. Mas você pode me ajudar a não decepcioná-lo totalmente."

"Eu não sei..."

As mãos dele pegaram cada lado da face dela.

"Ele ama você, Bones. Você é a namorada dele também, lembra?"

Ela sorriu.

"E ele é meu parceiro quando você não está por perto."  
"Exatamente. Eu preciso que você continue com os planos da viagem sem mim."

BB

Parker segurou bravamente suas lágrimas quando Booth o informou que não poderia ir. O humor dele foi melhorando à medida que os três se aproximavam do aeroporto e quando chegaram lá, Booth ajudou-os a fazer o check-in_, _mas precisou sair uma hora antes do vôo decolar, deixando Brennan e Parker por conta própria.

"Papai promete que irá encontrar com vocês assim que as reuniões terminarem, tudo bem, parceiro?" – Booth tinha Parker nos braços e o menino apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Seu semblante voltando a ficar triste.

"Nós vamos ficar lá até segunda, Parker. Talvez as reuniões do seu pai terminem até amanhã à noite. Domingo ele pega o primeiro vôo e estaremos juntos de novo." – Brennan completou sorrindo encorajadoramente para os dois. Booth estava se atrasando para a reunião e parecia não querer dar fim àquela conversa.

"Eu vou tirar fotos de todo o museu para você, papai! E eu e Bones contaremos tudo pra você! Não é, Bones?" – Brennan sorriu e concordou com ele.

"Estaremos esperando por você, Booth." – Brennan deu um passo a frente e esperou que seu parceiro soltasse o filho.

Relutantemente, Booth colocou Parker no chão, abaixou-se para dar um beijo nas duas faces do rosto dele e dizer o de sempre.

"Comporte-se, Parker."

"Eu irei, papai."

Booth sorriu e deu novamente dois beijos nele. Quando se levantou, abriu os braços e segurou Brennan fortemente neles.

"Qualquer problema, é só ligar." – Ele disse no ouvido dela.

"Nós vamos nos virar, Booth. Concentre-se em terminar logo essas reuniões."

"Farei o possível." – Ela sorriu no ouvido dele, fazendo-o apertá-la ainda mais contra si.

"Você precisa ir, Booth." – Ela disse ao perceber que ele também não queria soltá-la. – "Cullen vai matar você."

"Se eu não matar ele antes..." – Booth disse afastando seu rosto do pescoço dela e dando um rápido, porém profundo beijo nos seus lábios. Dessa vez, Parker não falou nada e apenas observou a movimentação das pessoas ao seu redor.

"Cuidem-se." – Booth disse afastando-se. Parker e Brennan acenaram um adeus e apenas quando Booth passou pelas portas automáticas, eles olharam um para o outro. Os dois trocaram um sorriso triste, mas havia um certo brilho em seus olhares.

"Você está muito triste sem o papai, Bones?"

"Você não está?" – Ela desviou da pergunta. Parker sorriu, mais feliz agora e aproximou-se dela.

"Um pouco. Mas eu tenho você, certo?" – Ele a lançou um sorriso charmoso e Brennan retribuiu. – "E nós seremos parceiros. Parceiros em Nova York, Bones!" – O humor dele era contagiante e Brennan começou a se animar novamente. – "Aposto que você e papai nunca foram parceiros em Nova York."

"Nunca fomos, Parker."

"Viu?" – Ele pulou empolgado. – "Não precisa ficar triste, Bones." – Parker deslizou sua mão para dentro da dela.

"Eu tenho você, certo?" – Ela olhou pra baixo e os dois se encararam.

"Você sempre me terá, Bones."  
Ela jurou ter ouvido a voz de Booth em algum lugar dentro da sua cabeça.

BB

As pernas dele balançavam sem parar. Seus dedos tamborilavam na mesa furiosamente e sua mente não registrava uma palavra dita por Sam Cullen. Seu celular vibrou, uma, duas, três, quatro vezes em seu bolso, irritando-o ainda mais. Alguém bateu na porta e ele percebeu quando seu chefe parou de falar.

"Agente Booth." – Ele virou sua cadeira na direção da voz. – "Posso falar com você em particular?" – Cullen indicou a porta e esperou até Booth passar por ela para fechá-la.

"Olhe, senhor, eu sei que não estava prestan,"

"Pare, Booth." – Ele franziu o cenho e esperou o chefe continuar. – "Vamos até sua sala." – Ele sentiu a mão de Cullen no seu ombro, conduzindo-o calmamente em direção ao seu próprio escritório.

"Senhor, eu sinto muito sobre a reunião. Eu prometo,"  
"Booth, sente-se." – Cullen disse com seu autoritarismo. Booth obedeceu e observou enquanto o diretor do FBI pegava o controle da sua televisão e a ligava. Curioso, ele olhou na direção do aparelho ligado e sentiu o sangue fugir do seu rosto. Logo abaixo da manchete, dois nomes chamaram a sua atenção:

_Entre as vítimas da queda do avião, estão a famosa autora best-seller dra. Temperance Brennan e seu acompanhante Parker Booth._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três.**

_O menino observava com olhos atentos o homem de batina a sua frente. Ele tinha uma expressão séria, porém gentil. Os dois se conheciam há 3 anos e desde do começo, a relação havia sido construída a partir da confiança e do respeito._

_"Em que você acredita, Seeley?" – O mais velho parou de andar, colocou o pano que estava usando para limpar o local em cima da mesa entre eles e sorriu._

_"Eu acredito que as pessoas boas vão para o céu e as pessoas más para o inferno." – O garoto disse firmemente. _

_"Isso mesmo, meu filho. E para onde você quer ir?"_

_"Para o céu, padre." – Ele replicou sem hesitação. Um breve sorriso apareceu no seu rosto para logo ser substituído por uma expressão de dúvida. _

_"Pergunte o que quiser, Seeley." – O velho padre falou gentilmente. Aquele menino, o seu coroinha preferido, era sempre ativo, pronto pra ajudar os outros e ansioso para aprender. Ele apenas incentivava._

_"Se as pessoas boas estão no céu..." – Ele parou e coçou o queixo. – "Isso significa que elas podem nos observar lá de cima?"_

_"Sim, filho, elas estão sempre conosco."_

_"Mesmo depois de mortas?"  
"As pessoas que você ama e que amam você, Seeley, nunca deixam esse plano. Nunca."_

BB

A televisão, de repente, sumiu. As vozes da repórter e das pessoas ao seu redor se calaram. E o chão debaixo dos seus pés se dissolveu. Ele sentia que estava caindo. Cada vez mais profundo. Cada vez mais sem volta. Sua cabeça girava na mesma intensidade da sua queda. Sem controle e sem fim.

Uma mão e depois outra. Um movimento brusco e ele estava literalmente caindo. Alguém tentara segurá-lo, em vão. O baque e o contato com o chão duro e frio trouxeram-no de volta para a realidade. E nela, só um fato realmente importava: eles estavam mortos. _Mortos_.

Seu filho e sua parceira, mais do que parceira, a mulher que há mais de três anos invadia seus pensamentos e sonhos de todas as maneiras possíveis. Ele sentiu novamente duas mãos nos seus ombros, sacudindo-o. E então, as mãos sumiram e ele não sentia nada além do enorme buraco em seu peito. Ardendo e avisando-o que nada daquilo era um pesadelo ou uma piada de mau gosto. Era real. Tão real que era cruel.

"Booth!"

Aos poucos, a voz de Cullen retornou, assim como a consciência de tudo ao seu redor. Pessoas falavam alto em algum ponto não muito longe deles. A repórter continuava narrando o terrível incidente. Os olhos dele focaram na televisão e não desviaram. A câmera mostrava de cima os destroços do avião enquanto uma nova manchete aparecia: _Sem chances dos bombeiros encontrarem sobreviventes._

De repente, ele levantou, quase derrubando Cullen no processo. O diretor tentou segurar seu braço enquanto ele passava como um raio em direção a saída do escritório.

"Booth! Volte aqui!"

Mas ele não ouviu. Tudo estava silencioso novamente. Seus ouvidos apenas escutavam a voz doce do seu filho. _Parker._ E então a risada dele misturada com a dela. E os dois rindo e falando ao mesmo tempo. Era sempre assim, todos os fins de semana desde que os dois decidiram cruzar a linha. Seu filho e sua parceira. Ele e os dois. Sempre.

A chave do carro tremia em sua mão quando ele tentou ligá-lo. Três vezes até de fato conseguir. E enquanto dirigia para seu objetivo, o fogo que envolvia os destroços queimava nos seus próprios olhos. Em algum lugar naquele avião, ele pôde ouvir seu filho gritando por ele. Pedindo ajuda. E sua Bones gritando por seu filho. Tentando salvá-lo.

BB

A plataforma apitou ensurdecedoramente quando ele subiu as escadas dois degraus de cada vez. Hodgins desviou seus olhos da tela do computador para o recém-chegado e abriu a boca ao ver o estado dele. Zach deixou o osso que examinava cair e deu um passo para trás à medida que Booth dava um passo para frente em sua direção.

"Booth?" – Hodgins pulou de sua cadeira e tentou chegar perto do agente.

Mais rápido do que os dois cientistas esperavam, Booth agarrou Zach pelo braço e com força, puxou-o para fora da plataforma.

"Booth, cara, o que você está fazendo?" – Hodgins bloqueou o caminho apenas para ser jogado para o lado pelo outro.

Zach nem tentou se libertar e quando olhou para Booth para falar algo, calou-se imediatamente ao ver a expressão sombria em seu rosto. Ele nunca tinha visto nada igual e mesmo sendo um péssimo leitor de pessoas, sabia o que aquilo significava: algo muito, muito, muito ruim havia acontecido e Booth só ficava assim por causa de uma pessoa.

"O que aconteceu com dra. Brennan?"

A menção do nome dela fez o aperto no seu braço aumentar a tal ponto que a face de Zach se transformou em uma de dor. Os dois estavam no pé da escada quando Cam e Angela apareceram correndo.

"Booth!" – Cam parou na frente deles, bloqueando qualquer tentativa de movimento. – "Solte Zach."

Ele olhou nos olhos dela. Implorou para ela apenas se mover e não fazê-lo falar. Ela se assustou com a expressão dele. Tão vazia. Determinada. E no fundo dos olhos dele, ela viu a dor.

"Seeley, solte-o."

Com uma força que ele não mediu, a sua mão empurrou-a para fora do seu caminho, arrancando um grito de pavor dos lábios de Angela.

"Booth! O que diabos está acontecendo?" – Ela não ousou se aproximar enquanto ele se afastava, levando um Zach desesperado pelo braço. – "Por que você não está com Brennan a caminho de Nova York?!" – E então ele parou.

Booth lentamente se virou e seus olhos, agora cheios de fúria, perfuraram os de Angela. A artista nunca havia se sentido tão vulnerável apenas com um olhar, mas sustentou o dele mesmo assim. Quando a voz dele saiu, forte e agressiva, ela tremeu.

"Seja a pessoa normal que eu achava que você era e assista televisão!"

"Eu estou trabalhando!" – Ela rebateu com uma raiva crescente. Ele não tinha o direito de gritar com ela daquela forma. – "E você está totalmente fora de si, Booth."

Ele soltou Zach e também o empurrou para o lado, fazendo-o parar logo ao lado de Cam que olhava aterrorizada a cena que se desenrolava fora do seu controle. Hodgins havia corrido da plataforma assim que Booth começou a gritar com sua noiva e estava a poucos metros dela, pronto para defendê-la se necessário.

"Parker e Bones estão mortos!" – Ele gritou com mais raiva ainda e observou cada um ao seu redor segurar a respiração. Em três passos, Angela estava na sua frente, suas mãos segurando seus dois braços e chacoalhando-o.

"O que você disse?" – Ela tinha escutado direito. Todos tinham. Mas era tão verdadeiro que soava como uma mentira.

"Não me faça dizer de novo..." – E então a fúria descontrolada havia ido embora.

"Não! Não! Não, Booth. Você está errado! Eles não podem... Mortos?! Não! Por favor, não..." – Booth puxou-a para seus braços e apertou-a contra si. Ela chorou compulsivamente, falou coisas que ele não se importou em entender e repetiu o nome dos dois pelo menos uma dúzia de vezes. As pernas dela cederam, mas ele a segurou e sentiu sua visão embaçar gradualmente com lágrimas que raramente eram vistas nos seus olhos.

Ninguém fez questão de confirmar as palavras dele ligando a televisão. Ninguém se moveu por um espaço de tempo indeterminado. O Jeffersonian se calou enquanto o esquadrão squint e Booth lidavam com suas perdas. Eventualmente, Hodgins afastou Angela e a conduziu, assim como Cam e Zach fizeram com Booth, até a sala de holografia. Hodgins, Cam e Zach se retiraram para dar-lhes privacidade.

"O que eu vou fazer agora, Angela?" – Booth quebrou o silêncio estabelecido entre eles há alguns minutos. Havia tanta dor na voz dele que ela levantou sua cabeça para encará-lo. Ele tinha novas lágrimas se formando nos seus olhos, algo que ela nunca achou que fosse ver um dia. Ele era sempre o defensor deles. Da _família_ deles. Um verdadeiro cavaleiro de armadura branca. – "Eles se foram, Angie..."

Ela ajoelhou-se na frente da cadeira dele e pegou suas mãos.

"Descubra o que aconteceu, Booth." – Ele sentiu sua mão sendo apertada pela dela. Encorajando-o. – "Ela... Ela gostaria que você descobrisse."

"Eu não posso fazer isso sem ela! Nós somos... Nós éramos... um time."

Angela concordou com a cabeça.

"E que diferença isso vai fazer?" – Ele perguntou e olhou-a nos olhos. – "É tarde demais."

"Você sabe como Brenn é... ela descobriria a verdade se fosse você no lugar dela."

De repente, ele estava de pé. Novamente furioso.

"Eu _devia _estar no lugar dela! Ou ao menos, com ela! Com eles. Droga!" – Os punhos dele encontraram a mesa mais próxima. – "Droga, Angie! É tudo a minha culpa!"

"Não é sua culpa, Booth."

Ele girou seu corpo na direção do da artista e suas mãos a seguraram pelos dois braços.

"Eu insisti para eles irem juntos sem mim. Eu _implorei_ para que Bones fosse com Parker até Nova York. Pra que?! Agora eu perdi as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida!" – Ele soltou os braços dela quando percebeu que estava machucando-a. – "Me desculpe."

"Você não tinha como adivinhar."  
Ele a ignorou e lembranças do último final de semana encheram a sua mente. Parker explicando a sua parceira um filme que ele tinha visto no cinema no dia anterior e o cenho dela franzindo a cada palavra dita pela criança. Depois, o menino rindo e pulando no colo dela, dizendo que eles precisavam passar mais tempos juntos para assistirem mais filmes. E por fim, ela, no meio da sua própria maravilhosa risada, admitindo que adoraria ter mais tempo com ele.

"Ela estava se saindo bem com ele..." – Ele comentou com um tom de voz sonhador. Um sorriso débil apareceu nos seus lábios uma fração de segundo. – "Bones e Parker... Eles sempre se divertiam juntos."

Angela sabia. Todos próximos o suficiente dela podiam notar sutis mudanças no seu comportamento. O modo como ela narrava o fim de semana mais recente deles. Seu tom infantilmente feliz ao explicar uma nova brincadeira que o garoto havia ensinado. Ou até o brilho em seus olhos ao ver o filho do seu parceiro entrando pelo laboratório ou sendo citado em alguma conversa.

"Eu sei, Booth. Ela amava Parker."

Até ela abriu um sorriso com aquilo. Temperance Brennan amava e se divertia com uma criança. Uma mudança bem-vinda. A artista subitamente lembrou-se que podia provar seu argumento. Andando a passos largos e sob o olhar curioso de Booth, ela pegou na sua mesa uma caixa de tamanho médio e a colocou nas mãos dele.

"Abra."

"Eu não posso." – Na frente, estava endereçado a Dra. Temperance Brennan, Instituto Jeffersonian.

"Abra. Eu sei o que é. Ela me disse. Você quer ver o que tem aí dentro. Abra, por favor."

Ele franziu o cenho e decidiu que não adiantava discutir. Sentando-se novamente na cadeira, Booth posicionou a caixa retangular no seu colo e com os dedos trêmulos, conseguiu se livrar da tampa.

Ele quase deixou tudo cair no chão quando se deparou com o que estava dentro. As lágrimas voltaram tão fortes que ele quase soluçou. O mini jaleco azul olhava-o de volta. As letras, borradas pela sua visão obstruída, foram como uma facada no seu peito: _P. Booth._

"Ela iria fazer uma surpresa depois da viagem. Encomendou o jaleco para ele e pediu que eu recebesse quando chegasse."

Booth balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e suas mãos levantaram o mini jaleco até a altura dos seus olhos. Em seguida, ele pressionou sua face dentro do tecido, apertando-o contra o seu rosto até suas lágrimas cessarem.

"É... ela amava." – Ele disse ao encarar a artista novamente. Angela estava de pé, lutando contra suas próprias lágrimas ao vê-lo abraçando-se a um pedaço de pano. - "Eu preciso do Zach." – Ele se levantou do sofá, o jaleco seguro em uma mão e seus passos levando-o para a porta.

Angela não perguntou para que. Ela sabia. Depois de Brennan, todos confiavam em Zach para identificação de corpos. Booth precisava saber. Precisava ter certeza. O nome deles na lista de passageiros não era suficiente. Mais do que em qualquer outro momento, ele queria as evidências.

BB

_"Em que você acredita, Parker?" – Dois pares de olhos castanhos idênticos se encontraram. _

_"Eu acredito que as pessoas boas vão para o céu e as pessoas más, como os bandidos que você e Bones prendem, vão para o inferno."_

_Booth sorriu orgulhoso._

_"Isso mesmo, campeão."  
"Papai?"_

_"Sim?"  
"As crianças vão para onde?"_

_"Todas as crianças vão para o céu."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Quatro.**

_O silêncio que os envolvia, por vezes era confortador, mas naquele momento o incomodava. Ela observava a paisagem que passava por eles, compenetrada em seus próprios pensamentos. Sua expressão mostrava ansiedade e mais algo que ele não conseguia identificar. Medo, talvez. Ou preocupação. Ele tentou iniciar conversas, três vezes, e ela respondeu monossilabicamente, fazendo-o calar-se em seguida. Eles estavam a uma quadra da casa de Rebecca, onde pegariam Parker para a viagem, quando ele encostou o carro._

_"Bones?" – Ele repousou uma mão em cima da perna dela. Brennan continuava a encarar a janela, nem percebendo a repentina interrupção na trajetória deles. – "Temperance?" _

_Aquilo sempre funcionava e ela olhou imediatamente para ele. Seu cenho franziu quando ela percebeu que estavam parados e que a mão dele estava na perna sua perna._

_"Qual o problema, Bones?"_

_Ela desviou os olhos, não sem antes ver a expressão de sincera preocupação no rosto do seu parceiro._

_"Não é nada. Vamos, Booth. Você não pode se atrasar para sua reunião."_

_"Não vamos a lugar algum até você me contar em que está pensando."_

_"Eu achei que você pudesse ler minha mente?" – Ela tentou fazer uma piada, mas ele estava sério. Odiava quando ela se escondia dentro de si mesma._

_"Você não acredita nisso." – Ele replicou e levou a outra mão para o rosto dela, virando-o para olhá-lo. Ela tentou baixar os olhos, mas ele não deixou. – "Por favor, Temperance. Nós somos parceiros. O que está errado?"_

_"Eu não sei se posso fazer isso." – Ela respondeu em um sussurro e ele quase não a escutava._

_"Claro que pode. Você sempre falou comigo sobre qualquer coisa. Agora não é diferente."  
"Não, não isso." – Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso com o desentendimento dele. – "A viagem. Cuidar de Parker. Eu não sei se posso fazer isso."_

_"Oh." – Novamente as inseguranças dela e ele se recriminou por não ter adivinhado antes. A expressão dele se suavizou e, através do console, ele se inclinou para mais perto do rosto dela. – "Você sabe que pode fazer isso, Bones. Você está com medo de ter que fazer isso. É diferente."_

_Ela suspirou frustrada._

_"Não é tão simples assim, Booth. Só porque passo bons momentos com seu filho não quer dizer que eu estou apta para cuidar dele por três dias em outro Estado e sem você."_

_A mão dele, ainda no rosto dela, a acariciou. _

_"Você pode fazer qualquer coisa sem mim, Temperance."_

_Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o hálito doce dele perto da sua boca. Uma das mãos dele permanecia quente na sua perna._

_"Isso não é verdade, Booth." – Ela olhou para os lábios dele e depois para ele. – "Eu realmente não tenho certeza se consigo. Eu nunca fui boa com crianças e você sabe disso."_

_"Parker é diferente. Nós dois sabemos disso. Ele gosta de você do jeito que você é. Rir com sua falta de referência popular cultural e tem prazer em ensiná-la o que ele puder." – Ele abriu um sorriso charmoso e inclinou-se ainda mais, falando em seguida em um tom conspiratório. – "Ele me confessou que você é uma ótima contadora de histórias."_

_Os olhos dela abriram em surpresa e um sorriso ameaçou aparecer no seu rosto._

_"Você está falando sério?"_

_"Claro que estou, Bones!" – Ele puxou o rosto dela para ainda mais perto do seu. Os lábios se tocavam. – "Você pode fazer isso, ok? Confie em mim. Seja quem você é. A nossa Bones."_

_Ela sorriu abertamente com aquilo. A possessividade dele, ou melhor, deles, às vezes a irritava, às vezes a encantava. _

_"Se você diz..." _

_"Sim, eu digo. Seja a namorada dele. A parceira dele. A amiga que ele achou em você e os dois estarão bem." – Ela concordou silenciosamente com a cabeça, fazendo os lábios roçarem. – "Eu confio em você para proteger meu filho."_

BB

Nada do que ele viu à medida que o helicóptero se aproximava do local da queda, mudaria sua opinião. Ele sempre confiaria a sua vida e a do seu filho nas mãos dela. Ele podia ver, se fechasse os olhos, Brennan segurando a mãozinha de Parker enquanto os dois caíam para a morte. Podia imaginar a troca de olhares aterrorizados entre eles enquanto a vida dos dois entrava em uma contagem regressiva. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ele via as lágrimas nos olhos dos dois e o garoto se jogando por cima da divisão entre as cadeiras nos braços dela que o apertariam e no momento final, dariam ao menino a proteção que ela prometera.

O fogo ainda estava parcialmente alto e o caos de bombeiros, policiais, agentes federais e repórteres apenas reforçavam as imagens em sua mente. Ele desceu do helicóptero e quase caiu, quando suas pernas trêmulas falharam. Uma mão estranhamente forte de Zach o segurou no lugar. O agente não agradeceu, nem mesmo virou para olhá-lo e quando estava seguro que não passaria vergonha, continuou andando em direção aos seus amigos do FBI.

"Agente especial Seeley Booth." – Ele levantou seu distintivo e deixaram-no passar, assim como o jovem antropólogo, pelas fitas amarelas. O agente no comando das investigações se aproximou deles com um sorriso gentil no rosto. Ele e Booth se conheciam há algum tempo e sempre conversavam sobre esportes quando se esbarravam pelos corredores do Bureau.

"Booth." – Ele estendeu a mão e Booth a apertou fracamente. – "Eu sinto muito."

"Quais as suspeitas? Terrorismo? Falha do avião?" – Booth ignorou as últimas palavras do seu companheiro.

"Nós não sabemos ainda. Os homens da ATF estão a postos para pegar a caixa preta e analisar o seu conteúdo. O fogo está quase cessando. Daqui a alguns minutos poderemos nos aproximar mais."

Zach se afastou dos agentes e assistiu enquanto jatos violentos de água eram jogados em direção as chamas, mas seus ouvidos não registraram nenhum barulho. A voz da sua eterna mentora ecoava em algum lugar do seu cérebro e ele se deixou levar pelas suas lembranças. Poucos segundos depois, Booth parou ao seu lado, acompanhando-o no seu silêncio e embarcando nas suas próprias memórias.

BB

_Os olhos dele brilharam quando eles passaram em frente a uma vitrine e ela, que o observava calada, não deixou aquilo escapar._

"_Você gostou de algum?" – Ela se abaixou para ficar no nível dele e aceitou quando ele se aproximou do corpo dela, passando um de seus braços pelo pescoço dela, sem tirar os olhos do que havia chamado a sua atenção._

"_Daquele." – Parker apontou hesitantemente para uma revista em quadrinhos do homem-aranha._

_Ela sorriu diante da timidez do garoto e o puxou para mais perto, virando o rostinho dele com uma de suas mãos._

"_Você sabe o que isso significa?" – Ela perguntou ainda com um sorriso no rosto._

"_Eu não sei o que isso significa." – Ele disse imitando o jeito que ela mesma falava aquilo._

_"Hey! Você está zombando de mim, Parker Booth." – Ela fez rápidas cócegas nele. – "Significa que você terá que me explicar sobre esse tal de homem-aranha. Eu não o conheço." _

_Parker gargalhou com aquilo e ela o imitou._

_"Eu conto tudo a você. Prometo!" – Ele disse virando-se totalmente de frente para ela e pegando o rosto da antropóloga nas duas mãos. – "Você vai ficar bem esperta depois dessa viagem, Bones." – Ele apertou as bochechas dela, juntando os seus lábios em um biquinho._

_"Combinado." – Ela disse através do seu bico fazendo-o rir ainda mais e em seguida inclinou-se para dar um beijo no rosto dele. Parker passou os braços pela nuca dela e a abraçou, soltando-a depois de um tempo para que ela se levantasse de novo. – "Vamos comprar a sua revista." – As pequenas mãos do menino seguraram as dela e mãos em mãos eles se dirigiram a entrada da livraria do aeroporto. O vôo sairia dali a 50 minutos. – "E se você prometer me ensinar tudo o que sabe sobre super-heróis, eu compro quantas revistas você quiser." – Brennan o informou baixando os olhos para encontrar os dele._

_"Jura?! Quantas eu quiser?" _

_"Juro."  
Ele pulou ao lado dela._

_"Você é a melhor, Bones!"_

BB

Zach não era o melhor antropólogo forense do país e os dois sabiam disso. Mas, era apenas nele que Booth confiava para identificar as vítimas do acidente e ter a confirmação que ele precisava. O agente responsável chamou os dois assim que era seguro andar pelos destroços e corpos e deixou os dois à vontade após indicar a Booth onde estavam, anteriormente, os assentos das duas pessoas que ele queria saber.

"Comece por ali, Zach." – Ele apontou para onde o seu amigo do FBI havia indicado antes de se retirar.

"Agente Booth, os corpos foram espalhados por toda essa área e não é só porque eles..." – O olhar mortal que ele recebeu de Booth foi o suficiente para que a explicação parasse.

"Apenas faça seu trabalho."

"Irei fazer, agente Booth. Eu sinto muito." – Ele acrescentou antes de caminhar para um conjunto de ossos.

Booth olhou ao seu redor e avistou primeiramente a cauda do avião com o número do vôo. Ele nunca esqueceria aqueles números. Ela tinha desafiado-o a decorar, alegando que ele tinha uma péssima memória. 852. Durante um dia todo, ele repetiu incansavelmente a mesma coisa. O mesmo número. E ganhou um ótimo prêmio naquela noite, quando ela sentou em cima do seu colo e perguntou qual era a seqüência correta. Depois, seus olhos encontraram restos mortais queimados. Perto da cauda. No chão. Nas árvores. E a náusea o atingiu. Cambaleando para o mais longe possível da cena do crime, evitando assim contaminar qualquer evidência, ele vomitou a única coisa que tinha no seu estômago: bile.

Seu celular tocou assim que ele terminou de limpar a boca e ele só não o arremessou para longe, como queria ter feito em todas as inúmeras vezes em que ele havia vibrado no seu bolso e havia sido ignorado, porque viu quem era pelo identificador de chamadas. Sua respiração parou.

"Rebecca..."

"Seeley! Seu filho da mãe!" – Apesar da raiva evidente do seu tom de voz, ele também percebia claramente o desespero. – "É tudo sua culpa! TUDO!"

"Rebecca, por favor, não,"  
"Cale a boca! Eu nunca, escute isso, NUNCA devia ter deixado você me convencer a dar permissão para meu filho viajar com sua namoradinha. NUNCA!"

Ele apertou o celular na mão e sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

"Pare, Rebecca."  
"Não se atreva a me pedir para parar! Eu bateria em você se estivesse ao seu lado, mas você é covarde o suficiente para não me encontrar cara a cara! Eu liguei milhões de vezes para o seu celular e só agora você me atende!" – Ele respirou fundo quando ela parou por um momento. – "Viva com isso, Seeley Booth, é sua culpa! Ele não devia ter viajado sozinho com ela!"  
"Droga, Rebecca, pare!" – Ele implorou como nunca antes havia implorado. Suas costas bateram na árvore e ele deslizou até o chão, acocorando-se. – "Não ouse falar dela assim. Como se ela tivesse culpa."

"Mas ela te,"  
"ELA ESTÁ MORTA TAMBÉM! Você não entende?! Bones está morta também..."

"Ela é tudo que importa pra você, não é? Seu filho também morreu!"

Aquelas palavras feriram aos dois com igual intensidade. Ela gritou o que nenhum os dois aceitava como verdade.

"Como você pode pensar isso, Rebecca?" – As lágrimas desciam em cascata pelo rosto dele. – "Ele era meu filho... Eu o amava com tudo de mim e você sabe disso. Droga. Ele era meu _filho_. Nunca mais fale isso, Rebecca, nunca mais."

Ela parou com as acusações e ele podia escutar os soluços dela, acompanhados pelos seus. Depois de um longo tempo em que tudo que eles ouviram foi a angústia um do outro, ela voltou a falar.

"Me desculpe, Seeley."

"Tudo bem, Rebecca."  
"Eu realmente sinto muito pela dra. Brennan. Parker... ele gosta... tava dela."

O verbo no passado fez com que todas as emoções nela voltassem à tona e ela chorou novamente, por minutos em que ele apenas balbuciou palavras incoerentes.

"Eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu. Eu prometo." – Ele levantou e respirou fundo, limpando com a parte de trás da mão as trilhas molhadas no seu rosto.

"Eu sei que vai, Seeley. Você fez tudo pelo nosso filho." – Booth se permitiu sorrir com aquilo e tinha certeza que um pequeno sorriso podia se visto nas faces da pessoa do outro lado da linha. – "Você foi o melhor pai que ele podia ter."

"Obrigado, Rebecca."  
"Faça o que você faz de melhor. Espero notícias suas."  
Ele concordou com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que ela não podia visualizar o gesto.

"Eu irei encontrá-la assim que voltar para casa. Agüente firme."

"Tentarei."

Ele fechou o celular e os olhos. Viu a mãe do seu filho informando-o da gravidez e o medo que ele sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Nove meses depois, o medo foi substituído pela maior felicidade da sua vida. Caminhando lentamente de volta para perto de Zach, ele viu quando o antropólogo parou de examinar um crânio e o procurou com os olhos, encontrando-o a poucos metros dele. Os olhos de Booth focaram-se nos de Zach e ele sabia o que ele diria antes das palavras saírem.

"Acho que encontrei o seu filho."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco.**

_Parker tinha um brilho nos olhos que só agora Booth percebia. Era de admiração, mas mais do que isso, de curiosidade. Ele estava louco para aprender, cada vez mais. E o seu pedido de passar aquela tarde no Jeffersonian com ela não o surpreendeu. _

_"Então você olha para um crânio e vê a pessoa? Sabe quem ela é?" – Ele olhou atentamente para os ossos que ela tinha nas mãos. _

_"Isso depende, Parker." – Ela começou a explicar e abaixou o crânio para o nível dos olhos dele. Os dois estavam frente a frente em bancos de uma mesa metálica no Limbo. Aquele lugar assustava Booth, mas a interação entre aquelas duas pessoas ainda o fascinava e ele ficou, apenas para observá-los._

_Parker franziu o cenho e Brennan sorriu para ele._

_"Na maioria das vezes, nós precisamos que Angela desenhe o rosto e assim somos capazes de identificar a pessoa." – Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente. – "Mas, se você conhece a pessoa, existe uma chance de você olhar para o crânio dela e enxergá-la ali."_

_O menino abriu a boca surpreso. O que ela podia fazer com apenas essa parte do corpo humano sempre o impressionava. Ela novamente sorriu com a expressão dele._

_"Você conseguiria reconhecer o meu crânio, Bones?"_

_Tanto Brennan como Booth fizeram uma expressão alarmada ao ouvir a frase do garoto e as implicações desta._

_"Jeez, Parker! Não fale assim." – O menino olhou para o pai, na ponta oposta da mesa e balançou os ombros indiferente. Era apenas uma pergunta._

_"Conseguiria, Parker." – Ela optou por ser honesta. – "Mas nunca precisarei fazer isso. Eu tenho certeza." – Ela olhou para Booth e sorriu para acalmá-lo. – "Ou você acha que seu pai deixaria que algo acontecesse com você?"_

BB

Ele passou por inúmeras sensações ao ouvir aquela simples frase. Primeiro, seus olhos viram uma infinidade de cores e ele quase foi envolvido pela preta. Depois, algo dentro dele se estraçalhou ainda mais, aumentando a sua dor e angústia. E por fim, a sensação de impotência e a raiva tomaram o seu corpo e com pernas que já não eram sentidas, ele aproximou-se Zach.

"Você está errado!" – Ele gritou bem perto do antropólogo. – "Está me ouvindo? Você está errado!"

Zach recuou assustado, o pequeno crânio seguro em suas mãos. Seus olhos encontraram os de Booth e logo desviaram ao perceberem a fúria lá dentro. Dois agentes do FBI chegaram ao local e seguraram Booth pelo braço, impedindo-o de andar.

"Me soltem!" – Ele se livrou de um deles com uma cotovelada. – "Zach!"

"Agente Booth..." – Zach tentou começar, mas a voz descontrolada do agente o calou.

"Diga! Agora! Diga que você está errado!" – O outro agente foi levado ao chão e quando Booth andou dois passos, também caiu, seus joelhos batendo fortemente contra o solo. – "Me diga, Zach, por favor." – As lágrimas recomeçaram a cair e Zach se assustou ainda mais com aquilo. – "Eu imploro. Me diga que você está errado. Não pode ser... Diga, Zach!" – Booth pousou suas duas mãos no chão e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se de repente tonto e sem forças.

"Agente Booth," – O cientista colocou os ossos no chão e agachou-se ao lado do outro. – "Leve os ossos imediatamente para Angela. Ela poderá lhe dar a resposta que você quer." – Ele cautelosamente tocou Booth no ombro. – "Volte para D.C. e faça isso. Eu continuarei meu trabalho aqui."

Booth ia protestar. Argumentar que precisava ficar até toda a área ter sido vasculhada, até ter mais detalhes sobre o que aconteceu ali. A resposta que ele precisava, no entanto, era possível apenas se ele voltasse até o Jeffersonian. E foi o que ele fez, despedindo-se de Zach após minutos de recuperação, e com a maleta contendo o crânio segura nas suas mãos. Ele rezou todo o caminho da volta e pediu para a ciência estar errada.

BB

As portas automáticas que davam acesso ao departamento de antropologia se abriram e ele parou seus passos, olhando o ambiente ao seu redor. Uma movimentação silenciosa, apesar do número de pessoas ser o habitual. Os que estavam trabalhando, o faziam em profundo silêncio e concentração. Os que passavam o tempo conversando na esquina de um corredor com outro cientista, falavam em um tom baixo, quase inaudível.

Ele viu Hodgins na sua estação de trabalho. Seus olhos focados na tela do computador e seus braços cruzados na frente do peito, inconscientemente protegendo-se das próprias descobertas. Uns minutos depois, as mãos dele foram para o seu rosto e ele respirou fundo, descruzando os braços e recostando-se na cadeira, derrotado.

Sweets ia cumprimentá-lo primeiro, mas mudou de rota quando Cam foi até o cientista e botou uma mão no seu ombro, os dois trocando um olhar que dispensava palavras. Seus passos o levaram diretamente para o escritório de Brennan e ele congelou na porta ao se deparar com quem o esperava.

Booth estava dormindo no sofá, sua expressão tão suave que alguém diria que ele estava apenas tirando um cochilo no fim da tarde de um dia normal. O psicólogo entrou para ter uma visão melhor e sentiu sua boca abrindo ao perceber que o agente dormia abraçado a um mini jaleco azul. A imagem era marcante demais. Íntima demais. Chacoalhando a cabeça, Sweets retornou silenciosamente para a entrada até ser novamente impedido de andar.

"Sweets?"

A voz de Booth o fez girar e os dois se encararam. Ele tinha os cabelos bagunçados e as roupas amassadas, mas não fez qualquer esforço para mudar seu estado. Seus olhos castanhos estudaram o psicólogo até alcançar uma pasta que ele tinha nas mãos.

"O que você veio fazer aqui?"

"Uh... Oi, agente Booth."

Booth aproximou-se dele e cruzou os braços, esperando uma resposta a sua pergunta.

"Eu uh... O FBI pediu que eu trouxesse a lista de passageiros para você. Não que você queira ver ou precise, mas eu achei que,"  
Booth arrancou a pasta da sua mão e leu o único papel que estava ali dentro. Haviam destacado os dois nomes e, mesmo sabendo que estariam ali, ele sentiu sua cabeça reclamar. As suas mãos amassaram o papel e com raiva, ele o atirou contra a parede mais próxima.

"Eu preciso falar com Angela." – A artista estava com o crânio a pouco tempo, mas ele precisava sair dali.

Sweets colocou-se no meio do caminho e Booth parou para encará-lo.

"Ela virá até aqui quando terminar o desenho, agente Booth."

"Ótimo. Então me deixe sair com a desculpa que não preciso de você me analisando."  
"Eu não iria fazer isso."

"Você _está_ fazendo isso. Saia da frente."

Sweets permaneceu firme no seu lugar.

"Talvez você devesse considerar fazer o que dra. Brennan faria. Você podia compartimen," – Ele foi interrompido quando Booth puxou-o violentamente pela gola.

"Não ouse terminar essa frase, Sweets." – Booth soltou-o com um empurrão.

"Mas ela,"  
"Mais uma palavra e eu atiro em você!" – O psicólogo levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e deu um passo para o lado.

"Boa escolha, garoto. Boa escolha." – Booth deu dois tapas fortes no ombro dele e passou pela porta, seus passos apressados e suas mãos ainda envolta do tecido azul.

BB

A lógica, como ela gostaria que ele pensasse, havia convencido-o a voltar para casa no começo da noite. Angela prometeu levar o desenho, independente do resultado, até lá. Booth deixou claro que não atenderia o celular que a essa altura e depois de ter falado mais uma vez com Rebecca já estava desligado, nem o telefone residencial, então a artista teria que aparecer pessoalmente.

As cervejas foram os primeiros alvos dele. Ir para o quarto estava fora de cogitação. Ele não queria ser inundado com lembranças de todas as noites em que fez amor com ela ali, quando conversaram sobre tudo e sobre nada. Sobre Parker. Não queria sentir o cheiro dela, mas no fim, ele acabou indo ao aposento e levando o travesseiro dela para a sala. Deitou-se no sofá com ele sobre o rosto e com o jaleco entre os braços.

O aperto no peito aumentou quando ele percebeu que não adiantava fugir das suas memórias. Ao fechar os olhos, ele encontrava os olhos azuis da sua parceira olhando-o de volta. Então eles mudavam, e pequenos olhos, idênticos aos dele, brilhavam com uma intensidade que era comum naquele pequeno rosto. Especialmente quando os três estavam juntos. Ele apertou o travesseiro contra o nariz e respirou o shampoo que ela usava. Ouviu a voz dela explicando que todos deveriam comprar produtos de beleza que não prejudicam o meio ambiente e ele rindo, levando um tapa no braço logo em seguida.

Uma batida na porta o fez pular do sofá quando seus olhos já marejavam com lágrimas e ele quase correu para atender sabendo quem estava do outro lado. Abrindo sem olhar pelo olho mágico, ele se deparou com Angela. A primeira coisa que ele viu foi a pasta de desenhos na sua mão. A segunda, as lágrimas em seus olhos. E então, ele sabia a resposta.

* * *

_"E eu estou pensando no que Sarah disse:  
Que amar é ver alguém morrer..._

_Então quem vai te ver morrer?"_

**What Sarah Said - Death Cab for Cutie**

**

* * *

  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis.**

_A pequena mão dele tentou uma, duas, três vezes até a grande dela o parar. Ele olhou para cima e a encontrou sorrindo._

_"Não vai sair assim, Parker." – Ele voltou a olhar a mancha na sua camisa e depois suspirou derrotado._

_"Termine seu sorvete e então iremos até o banheiro limpá-lo."_

_"Mas papai diz que se a minha roupa ficar melada de doce por muito tempo, as formigas vão tentar me comer."_

_Brennan sorriu com aquilo e se inclinou na mesa em direção ao garoto._

_"As formigas não podem comer você dessa forma, Parker. É anatomicamente impossível para elas engolirem a estrutura corporal de um ser humano, mesmo uma criança."_

_"Você quer dizer que papai está errado?" – Ele cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho, tentando entendê-la.  
"Bem, sim... Quer dizer, ele está errado dizendo que as formigas vão comer você, porque elas não vão. Mas está certo quanto a não deixar o doce por muito tempo no tecido. Atraem formigas e outros animais mais prejudicais a nossa saúde." - Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele. – "Seu pai está certo no final, Parker. Mas temos tempo para terminar o sorvete, ok?" – Ela piscou um olho e voltou a se encostar na cadeira, esperando que a sua companhia, agora sorridente, fizesse o mesmo._

_Alguns minutos depois, ela levou-o pela mão até o banheiro mais próximo à praça de alimentação, e Parker parou assim que os dois alcançaram a porta. Ela olhou-o confusa._

_"Qual o problema?" _

_O menino apontou para a porta._

_"É o banheiro feminino, Bones."_

_Ela sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos dele._

_"Está tudo bem, Parker. Você é uma criança. Pode entrar comigo."  
"Mas, Bones..." – Ele tentou argumentar enquanto ela se abaixava e ficava no nível dele._

_"Eu não quero perder você de vista. Prometi ao seu pai que cuidaria bem de você, mesmo achando que talvez não possa fazer isso, mas aqui estamos, e eu preciso que você me ajude." – Ela sentiu a mãozinha dele em um lado do seu rosto, acariciando-a._

_"Tudo bem, Bones. Eu não quis chateá-la."_

_Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente._

_"Você não me chateou, Parker." – Quando ela fez menção para se levantar, uma mão dele a impediu, fazendo-a se abaixar de novo. O garoto inesperadamente se jogou nos braços dela, que com dificuldade, não caiu para trás ao sentir o corpo dele colidindo com o seu._

_"Você sabe cuidar de mim, Bones." - Ele disse no ouvido dela. – "Melhor do que muita gente que já tentou."_

_Ela sentiu seus olhos brilharem e deu um beijo na bochecha dele._

_"Obrigada, Parker." _

_"É a verdade, Bones." – Ele afastou sua cabeça para encará-la e os dois sorriram. Os olhos dele abaixaram na direção da camisa dela que agora tinha uma mancha e sorriu timidamente. – "Bones... Eu... Uh... Melei sua camisa também."_

_Ela olhou na direção que ele olhava._

_"Está tudo bem." – Eles voltaram a se encarar e ela sorriu. – "Vamos nos limpar antes que as formigas nos comam."_

_Ele soltou uma gargalhada e os dois entraram de mãos dadas no banheiro, que àquela hora, estava vazio. Brennan pegou um pedaço de papel, umedeceu-o, levantou e sentou Parker no balcão da pia._

_"Aonde nós vamos além do museu em Nova York, Bones?" – Ele perguntou enquanto Brennan delicadamente limpava a camisa dele._

_"Eu não sei."– Ela respondeu sinceramente._

_"Você nunca foi a Nova York?"  
"Já." – Ao não ouvir mais a voz dele, ela levantou os olhos e percebeu a expressão confusa no seu rosto. – "Eu fui a trabalho. Não tive tempo para diversão."  
O menino sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. _

_"Você não se diverte muito, não é?" – Brennan terminou de limpá-lo e começou a trabalhar na própria blusa. – "Papai me disse." – Ele completou quando ela permaneceu calada._

_"Ele disse, huh?"  
"Humrum. E que você ama seu trabalho."_

_"É verdade. Eu amo meu trabalho."_

_"Por que?" – E ali estava o garoto curioso que sempre a encantava._

_"Porque através do meu trabalho eu posso ajudar seu pai a pegar os homens maus. E isso é gratificante. Fazer justiça."_

_"Como o homem-aranha?" – A cabeça dele apontou em direção a sacola de revistas que eles haviam comprado mais cedo._

_"Sim." – Ela jogou o papel fora e postou-se na frente dele. – "Sem os poderes."  
Parker fechou os punhos e ela automaticamente retribuiu o gesto._

_"Qual foi o homem mau mais difícil de prender, Bones?" – Ele perguntou enquanto ela o recolocava no chão. Brennan parou de se mexer e Parker a estudou atentamente._

_"Você lembra do homem que comprou sorvete pra você e disse ser amigo do seu pai quando, na verdade, ele estava tentando machucar nossos amigos?"  
"Sim. Papai ficou realmente bravo."  
"Ele não fez por mal, Parker. Ele só estava assustado com todo o caso." – Ele afirmou com a cabeça. – "Aquele caso foi o mais difícil pra mim."  
"Papai discorda de você." – O menino disse e Brennan novamente parou a meio caminho de pegar as revistas e malas para saírem dali._

_"O que?"  
"Eu perguntei a ele uma vez." – Parker fez uma cara pensativa, mas seus olhos estavam focados nos dela. – "E ele me respondeu que o caso mais difícil foi quando um homem muito, muito mau pegou você e dr. Hodgins. Ele disse que ficou com muito medo de perder você, Bones."_

_Brennan sabia que devia responder algo. Mostrar algum tipo de reação ao que o menino havia acabado de falar, mas sua mente parecia bloqueada._

_"Bones?"_

_Ela mexeu a cabeça e focou-se nele._

_"Sim?"  
"Não diga a papai que eu disse isso."  
Um sorriso ameaçou aparecer nos lábios dela._

_"Tudo bem. É nosso segredo."_

_"Segredo de parceiros?"  
E então ela sorriu._

_"Sim. Segredos de parceiros, parceiro."_

_Eles novamente bateram os punhos e estavam saindo calmamente no banheiro quando uma voz no alto-faltante chamou a atenção da cientista._

_"Atenção passageiros do vôo número 852 direto para Nova York, embarque imediato no portão 3." _

_"É o nosso!" – Ela pegou a mão dele e abriu a porta. – "É melhor corrermos ou vamos nos atrasar." _

_Eles sorriram um para o outro e de mãos dadas, dispararam na direção do portão indicado._

BB

A próxima coisa que ele teve consciência foram os cabelos de Angela no seu rosto e os braços dela apertados ao redor do seu pescoço, quase sufocando-o. Ele a apertou de volta, enquanto sua mente se recusava a acreditar no que ela lhe dizia por aquele gesto. Através daquele primeiro soluço.

O sorriso dele. A voz dele ao dizer 'papai'. A forma como ele corria. Seus pequenos dedos dentro da sua grande mão. O constante brilho nos seus olhos. Seu choro ao acordar de um pesadelo. Seu cenho franzido ao não entender alguma coisa. Em flashes rápidos, ele reviveu em segundos cada aspecto que fazia de Parker quem ele era. Seu filho.

"Eles estão vivos." – Ele ouviu uma voz distante dizer e amaldiçoou quem quer que fosse. Era cruel a esse ponto. Qualquer esperança que não fosse baseada em fatos era terrivelmente dolorosa.

"Obri-Obrigado por vim até aqui." – Ele achou sua voz de alguma forma e sentiu quando ela quebrou no meio da frase. – "Eu não posso acreditar que ele está morto." – Ele a apertou mais e sentiu quando ela começou a se afastar. – "Desculpe se eu machuquei você. Eu uh..." – Ele deu um passo pra trás e focou-se em nenhum ponto em particular.

"Booth?" – Angela se aproximou e tocou-o de leve no ombro. Ele apenas a olhou de volta. Seu rosto sem qualquer expressão. Ela quase o abraçou de novo.

"Eles estão vivos!" – Ele finalmente percebeu que ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

"Se o desenho não bateu, não significa que,"  
"Brenn me ligou. Booth, ela me ligou!" – A artista o interrompeu. Ela viu quando Booth fechou os olhos e os reabriu, tentando acreditar que aquilo não era um sonho. Uma cilada da sua mente cansada.

"Você tem certeza?" – Aquilo a fez rir ainda mais. Claro que ela tinha certeza.

"Absoluta."

"Eles estão vivos?" – De repente, ele sentiu um calor dentro dele. Algo que desde das últimas horas havia sumido completamente e por um bom tempo, ele achou que pra sempre.

"Sim, Booth! Brenn e Parker estão bem."  
"Angie, isso é um sonho." – Era muito fácil simplesmente acreditar. Achar que o que ele via em Angela, a felicidade que ela emanava, era real. Ele queria acreditar, mas a parte lógica dele, a parte que era Brennan, dizia pra ele ter prudência.

"Não, Booth." - Ela soltou uma risada. – "Olhe." – Ela retirou o celular do bolso e o estendeu na direção do agente. Booth imediatamente o pegou e viu de quem era a última ligação atendida há apenas 5 minutos. _Brenn._

Ele permaneceu olhando em silêncio para o apelido dela. E então, pela segunda vez naquele dia, a realidade o atingiu.

"Oh meu Deus... Muito obrigado. Muito obrigado!" – Ele apertou a medalha de São Cristóvão em seu peito.

"Ela quer falar com você, Booth. Mas você não estava disposto nem mesmo a olhar quem estava ligando, nem atendeu o telefone de casa. Ela ligou pra mim e eu quase surtava." – Ela sorriu e seu coração bateu mais forte quando ela viu pela primeira vez no dia o lindo sorriso dele. – "Acredito que o Jeffersonian inteiro escutou o meu grito. E Brenn provavelmente está surda até agora." – Os dois riram ainda mais e Booth passou as mãos pelo rosto, sua cabeça meio tonta de tanta informação.

"Eu preciso falar com ela." – Ele passou por Angela e pegou o telefone próximo ao balcão da cozinha.

"Olhe, eu contei a ela sobre tudo que aconteceu." – Booth segurou o telefone nas mãos e esperou até a artista terminar tudo o que queria falar. – "Ela perguntou por que eu gritei." – Ele sorriu balançando a cabeça positivamente. Ele podia até imaginar a expressão confusa e bela que ela sempre fazia quanto não entendia algo.

"Ela falou tão rápido quando eu disse que achávamos que eles estavam mortos que é melhor você perguntar por que eles estavam no vôo errado. Eu não entendi direito. Ela ficou muito preocupada sobre como você estaria e quando isso acontece, Brenn sempre enlouquece."

Ele corou com aquilo e sorriu ainda mais.

"Eu vou voltar para o Jeffersonian. Saí de lá gritando que eles estavam vivos para os outros squints saberem e não ouvi o que eles falaram. Jack deve está maluco. Ou achando que eu estou maluca." – Eles novamente riram.

"Eu ligarei para ela. Muito obrigado por tudo, Angie." – Ele a abraçou forte e ela retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Os dois andaram em silêncio até a porta, que ainda estava aberta, e ele estava quase a fechando, quando Angela o chamou.

"Booth?"  
"Sim?"

"Ela ama você também."

BB

O celular dela tocou três vezes e por um momento, por apenas um momento, ele achou que havia sonhado. Que Angela e as boas notícias não haviam passado de uma ilusão. E ele estava novamente sozinho. Ridiculamente tentando ligar para alguém que nunca mais iria atender.

Suas mãos apertaram o telefone e então, ele ouviu o clique indicando que alguém havia atendido.

"Booth?"

A voz dela. Ele fechou os olhos ao escutá-la. Ele a viu como se ela tivesse ali. E naquele momento, ele se sentiu como antes, com ela. Vivo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sete.**

_Sweets adorava provocá-los. Era um de seus hobbies favoritos. E mesmo por vezes temendo o agente, ele ficava em silêncio, apenas para constrangê-lo. Dessa vez, o livro no seu colo era a desculpa razoável para a falta de comunicação na sala._

_"Dr. Sweets?" – Ao ouvir a voz da cientista, ele levantou os olhos da página para encontrar os dela. _

_"Sim, dra. Brennan?"_

_"Eu já disse que você lê muito devagar, certo?"  
O psicólogo a olhou confuso._

_"Eu me recordo vagamente dessa sua declaração."_

_"Pois eu estava errada."  
Booth a olhou espantado. E um sorriso infantil começou a aparecer nos lábios de Sweets._

_"Você lê anormalmente devagar." – O sorriso desapareceu na mesma velocidade que ameaçou se formar no rosto dele. – "Você está na mesma página desde que entramos aqui."_

_Booth sorria da expressão desapontada do outro._

_"O que você não está entendendo no livro da Bones, Sweets? Têm palavras difíceis demais para um garoto de 12 anos?"_

_Brennan soltou uma risada que não conseguiu conter e os parceiros olharam na direção do psicólogo. Sua expressão demonstrava irritação, mas ao abaixar os olhos para o que ele anteriormente lia e depois levantá-los novamente para o casal a sua frente, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto._

_"Eu não entendo o que dra. Brennan quis demonstrar quando dedicou a você e ao seu filho esse livro." – Ele levantou o objeto e esticou seus braços para que os outros dois vissem a página exata da dedicatória. _

_Brennan e Booth trocaram um olhar tímido e as bochechas dela rosaram._

_"Você não tem nada que entender aí, Sweets." – O agente falou quando percebeu que Brennan não sabia ou não queria responder._

_"O FBI está considerando seriamente separar vocês após tomarem conhecimento do novo status na sua relação. Eles me pediram para avaliá-los, agente Booth. Então eu preciso fazer esse tipo de pergunta."_

_Brennan e Booth trocaram outro olhar, dessa vez confuso e no fundo, amedrontado. _

_"Nos separar? Ninguém vai nos separar, Sweets!" – Ele ia se levantar, mas Brennan colocou uma mão na sua perna e o fez sentar de novo._

_Sweets observou-os naquele momento. Assim que se sentou, Booth olhou nos olhos dela e nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar por vários segundos, esquecendo completamente que havia outra pessoa no cômodo. O psicólogo sabia que eles conversavam sem palavras ali e ele quase sorriu ao ver uma das mãos de Booth retirar a mão dela da sua perna e entrelaçar com a sua própria. Ela sorriu e aprovou o comportamento dele com a cabeça, e então, os dois olharam novamente para Sweets. Seus semblantes evidenciavam a raiva que sentiam e queriam esconder._

_"Isso caberá a mim resolver, agente Booth. Ninguém quer separá-los. Vocês são os melhores do Bureau." – Os dois abriram idênticos sorrisos convencidos. – "Mas é necessário que façamos essa avaliação." – Sem saída, eles apenas concordaram com a cabeça. – "Então, dra. Brennan, o que a dedicatória significa?"_

_Booth sentiu sua mão sendo apertada pela dela e ele apertou de volta, tentando passar-lhe segurança._

_"Significa..." – Ela começou e parou. – "Eu não sei o que significa."_

_Sweets sorriu largamente._

_"Você não sabe mentir, dra. Brennan."_

_Ela fez um bico e deu de ombros._

_"Eu não sei o que você quer ouvir, dr. Sweets."_

_"A verdade. Me diga a verdade."  
Ela franziu o cenho e olhou para Booth. Ele sorriu encorajando-a._

_"Eu escrevi porque... porque parecia certo." – Ela viu os rostos dos dois homens ficarem com uma expressão confusa. – "Logicamente falando, se eu fosse dedicar o livro a alguém, o que eu acabei fazendo, seria para alguém próximo e de quem eu gosto, certo?" – Os dois afirmaram. Sweets anotou mentalmente que ela não percebeu quando admitiu ser para alguém que ela gosta. – "Por mais que Angie seja minha melhor amiga, ninguém passa mais tempo comigo do que Booth. E eu e Parker ficamos incrivelmente mais próximos nos últimos meses. Os dois pareciam as pessoas certas para mim, dr. Sweets."_

_"E claro, porque você gosta deles."_

_"Sim." – Ela respondeu usando o seu tom óbvio._

_"Porque você os ama." – Sweets continuou pressionando._

_"Não existe isso de," – Ela viu o olhar de dor que Booth tentou esconder ao desviar os olhos dos dela que estavam quase alcançando-os. – "Sim, dr. Sweets." – Ela esperou até os olhos de Booth estarem conectados com o seus. – "Porque eu os amo."_

BB

"Booth?" – Ela repetiu o nome dele dezenas de vezes. Não perguntou se ele estava ali, não era preciso. Ela podia ouvi-lo. A respiração descompassada. Um barulho indecifrável com a garganta. Era ele e ela precisava alcançá-lo. – "Booth. Fale comigo."

Ele sentiu suas mãos protestarem contra a força que ele aplicava no telefone. Ele sabia que devia falar algo, mas sua boca se fechava a cada tentativa. Era tão bom apenas escutá-la.

"Booth, por favor. Eu estou aqui." – Ele sentiu seus olhos fecharem ao ouvir aquelas palavras. _Eu estou aqui._ – "Nós estamos bem."

_Bem. Bem. Bem._

_Vivos. _

"Bones?" – A voz dele falhou.

"Booth!" – Ela falou mais alto do que gostaria, e sentiu seu coração desabar ao ouvir a voz fraca do seu parceiro. - "Foi tudo minha culpa, Booth." – Brennan optou por ser direta, como ela sempre fora. – "Nós pegamos o avião errado e eu deveria ter..."  
"Você salvou a vida dos dois errando, Bones." – Ele teve que soltar uma pequena risada com aquilo. – "Até errando, você acerta."

Ele podia imaginar o sorriso tímido se abrindo vagarosamente no rosto dela.

"É. Angie me contou." – Ela parou. Não sabia como continuar. Nem sequer imaginava o que ele sentiu durante todas as horas em que esteve certo que os dois haviam morrido.

"Ela disse que deixou você surda." – Brennan sorriu e ele quase derrubou o telefone ao ouvi-la fazendo isso. Booth ficou em silêncio e ela o acompanhou. Ele teria o tempo que precisasse. – "Como aconteceu, Bones?"

Ela tinha consciência que ele estava fugindo da própria dor, mas não se importou. No fundo, talvez nem ela quisesse ter certeza da profundidade desse sentimento.

"Eu e Parker estávamos saindo do banheiro feminino, ele havia se melado de sorvete e fomos até lá para limpá-lo, quando o alto-falante anunciou nosso vôo. Era a última chamada. Perdemos a noção do tempo conversando no banheiro." – "_Ele disse que ficou com muito medo de perder você, Bones." – _Ela ouviu a voz de Parker quando disse aquilo e a sua certeza de que Booth estava escondendo a sua dor aumentou. – "Nós fomos para o portão errado. Era o 3, eu ouvi 6. E não prestei atenção no número do vôo. Parker ficou encantado com os aviões a medida que nos aproximávamos do que achamos que era o nosso. Ele fez todos os tipos de perguntas e eu confesso que estava me divertindo com ele o suficiente para não prestar atenção no avião que entramos."

"Ele deu bastante trabalho, huh?" – Ainda assim, ele sabia que seus olhos brilhavam apenas ao imaginar as cenas que ela acabara de descrever.

"Não, Booth. Seu filho é uma criança extraordinária. Como eu disse, nós nos divertimos." – Ela encerrou o assunto e torceu para que ele não a forçasse a perguntá-lo. Quando ele não falou nada durante os segundos seguintes, ela suspirou e reuniu a coragem necessária. – "Booth... como você está se sentindo?"

"Bones eu..." – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e respirou fundo. – "Eu não consigo acreditar. Eu... eu quero ver você. Eu preciso tocar você. Deus! Foi tão real. Eu achei que vocês... eu..."  
"Shhhii, Booth. Está tudo bem agora."

"Eu vi os escombros. Eu vi a certeza nos olhos de Zach que aqueles ossos eram Parker. Eu pude ouvir ele dizendo que a próxima era você. Por horas, eu perdi vocês. As duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida."

Ela sentiu as lágrimas virem imediatamente aos seus olhos e desejou estar ao lado dele, apenas para abraçá-lo. Assegurá-lo que ela e Parker estavam bem. À distância, tudo que ela podia fazer era dividir com ele a agonia.

"Está tudo bem, Booth. Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Eu prometo."  
"E então Sweets disse que eu devia fazer o que você faria, compartimentalizar. Como ele pôde dizer isso, Bones?! Eu nunca poderia fazer isso."

"Eu sei, Booth. E Sweets está errado." – Ela falou antes que pudesse se conter. – "Eu não iria fazer isso. Não se eu perdesse... você."

"Você não vai me perder. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." – E então, ele a estava confortando. No fim, parecia que sempre seria dessa forma.

"Agora você está errado, Booth."

"O que?"

"Você está vindo nos encontrar. É algum lugar."

Ela o escutou sorrindo e sentiu borboletas no seu estômago. Esse era o seu Booth.

"Não seja tão literal, Bones. Eu quis dizer que não vou abandonar você."

"Oh." – E então ela também sorriu. Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente. Seus pensamentos um no outro.

"Bones... Temperance, eu não sei dizer o quanto eu estou agradecido por vocês estarem vivos."

"Eu sei, Booth."  
"Não, Temperance." – Ela podia sentir os olhos castanhos penetrando os seus com seriedade. – "Eu achei que tinha perdido você. Eu tinha certeza. E agora, eu tenho você de volta. Isso é algo que eu não vou desperdiçar. É uma alegria que eu quero sentir. Com vocês."

"Nós estamos esperando por você, Booth." – Ela admitiu timidamente.

"Eu sei, meu amor."

Brennan sentiu sua respiração parar, assim como ele. Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava daquela formava, com aquela naturalidade. Ele esperou que ela reclamasse. Dissesse que aquele não era o jeito apropriado de chamá-la. _Não me chame de 'meu amor', Booth. _

"Apenas... venha." – Ela quase implorou. E ele tomou uma decisão.

"Eu estou indo agora."

"O que? Não, Booth!"

"Só preciso pegar a mala. Eu a fiz, lembra? Quando achei que iria."  
"Não, Booth, escute..."  
"Vocês podem me esperar no hotel. Chegarei antes do amanhecer."  
"Não, Booth! Me escute."

Quando ele não falou mais nada, ela continuou.

"Você está exausto. Não negue. Eu conheço você e sabendo a forte carga emocional que você teve que enfrentar hoje, imagino que seu corpo e sua mente estão implorando por descanso. Durma, Booth. E amanhã você pega o primeiro vôo."  
"Não, Temperance. Eu quero ver vocês o mais rápido possível."

"É irracional sair de casa essa hora, Booth. É _perigoso. _Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça porque você não estava no seu melhor estado mental. Por favor, Booth, nós não precisamos de outra tragédia."

Ele considerou aquilo e sabia que ela tinha razão.

_Maldita lógica._

"Você está certa."

"Descanse. Amanhã nos encontraremos."

"Nos encontraremos." – Ele repetiu em um tom sonhador que a fez sorrir.

"Me ligue com o horário do vôo e eu e Parker o pegaremos no aeroporto."

"Parker... posso falar com ele?"

Ela olhou na direção da cama e viu a pequena forma dele adormecida.

"Ele está dormindo." – Ela foi até a cama e sentou na beira ao lado do garoto. Inconscientemente seus dedos acariciaram a face dele. – "Você quer que eu o acorde?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Amanhã eu falo com ele. Você pode dizer a ele que eu o amo muito?"

"Seu pai ama muito você, Parker." – Ela falou baixo e perto do ouvido dele. Booth prestou atenção ao que ela dizia. Sua mente imaginava toda a cena. – "E eu também." – Ela acrescentou e a imagem do seu parceiro ao ouvir suas últimas palavras se formou claramente. Seus olhos estariam brilhando e seu sorriso, o mais belo de todos.

"Vá descansar, Bones."

"Promete que vai fazer o mesmo?" – Ele ainda lutava com o desejo de pegar o próximo avião até eles. – "Booth, prometa."

"Eu prometo, Temperance."  
"Até amanhã."

"Até amanhã."

O dedo dela estava no botão de desligar quando ele falou de novo.

"Fique segura, Temperance."

Ela balançou a cabeça com o super protecionismo dele.

"Você também, Booth."

"Temperance?"

"Yeah?"

"Eu sei que você não se sente muito confortável em repetir isso, mas agora eu não ligo se você vai dizer o mesmo, apesar de eu saber como você se sente, mas depois de hoje... eu não sei se poderei dizer isso amanhã, então goste você ou não, fale você ou não, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo. Muito."

As borboletas voltaram. O seu coração disparou e as palavras sumiram. Ela sabia a explicação química. Os hormônios. Mas naquele momento, ela sabia que não tinha nada a ver com ciência. Nunca teve. Era sobre ele. Seeley Booth. E o que ele sentia estava longe de ser rotulado cientificamente. O nome que davam, já não importava, mas ela sabia que sentia de volta, seja o que fosse. Eram eles.

"Eu entendo, Booth. E eu amo você. Mais do que você jamais saberá."


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oito.**

_Brennan se assustou quando sua leitura foi abruptamente interrompida. Agora, outra revista cobria a sua própria. Ela desviou seus olhos para encontrar os de Parker e neles, ela viu o brilho de ansiedade. Ele sorriu timidamente e ela não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que apareceu nos seus lábios._

_"Primeira lição da viagem, Bones: o homem-aranha."_

_Ela concordou com a cabeça, guardou sua revista de lado e esperou enquanto o menino se inclinava e se posicionava melhor na poltrona do avião. Ele apontou para um quadrinho e ela seguiu a direção indicada._

_"É aqui que tudo começa." – Seus pequenos dedos deslizaram pela página rapidamente. – "Peter Parker. É esse o nome do homem-aranha." – Ele sorriu orgulhoso com algo que ela não conseguiu associar. – "Não é demais?" _

_Brennan franziu o cenho e Parker balançou a cabeça, sorrindo da expressão confusa que ela fazia._

_"O sobrenome dele é igual ao meu nome, Bones." _

_Uma expressão de realização tomou conta da face dela e Parker novamente riu._

_"Isso é muito legal, Parker." – Ela falou sinceramente, e mesmo não sabendo o que aquilo realmente significava, o que via nos olhos dele era o suficiente para impulsioná-la a dizer isso._

_"Então," – Ele continuou e seus dedos agora pararam em um quadrinho específico. Brennan observou um jovem-adulto em um lugar que a lembrava um museu. – "Peter é picado por uma aranha. É assim que ele ganha toooooodos os seus poderes!"_

_- Parker se moveu agitadamente na cadeira e esperou uma reação da cientista._

_"Ele ganhou os poderes por que foi picado por uma aranha?" – Ela o questionou genuinamente intrigada._

_"É, Bones, uma aranha." – Parker falou se divertindo com o jeito que ela assimilava o impossível._

_Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Brennan virou sua cabeça para encará-lo._

_"Você sabe que isso é cien..."_

_"... tificamente impossível." – Ele a completou e observou quando Brennan fechou os olhos, chacoalhou a cabeça e sorriu, voltando a se focar nele. – "Eu sei, Bones."_

_Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e pediu que ele continuasse._

_"Ele mora em Nova York. E é para onde estamos indo!"- Parker adiantou várias páginas e não viu quando Brennan riu do seu entusiasmo. – "Ele pode voar por Nova York apenas usando as teias que saem de suas mãos. De prédio em prédio. É demais, Bones! Olhe aqui." – Ele indicou uma figura em que o homem-aranha se movimentava rapidamente entre os prédios, os fios de suas teias levando-o pelo ar pela maré de carros em uma avenida lotada. – "Quando ele não é o homem-aranha, Peter é um fotografo e gosta de uma garota chamada Mary Jane." – Parker olhou para sua companhia e sorriu ao perceber que Brennan passava as páginas com suas próprias mãos._

_"Essa aqui?" – Ela perguntou tirando o garoto dos seus pensamentos._

_"Essa aí." – Ele afirmou ao ver a mulher ruiva que ele acabara de mencionar._

_"Então, vejamos se eu entendi até agora." – Brennan concentrou-se e em seguida olhou atentamente para ele. – "O nome do homem-aranha é Peter Parker. O sobrenome eu não esquecerei." – O menino soltou uma risada gostosa que fez os olhos dela brilharem. – "Ele foi picado por uma aranha e ganhou seus poderes através dela."_

_"Muito bem, Bones. Ele também se movimenta como uma aranha, sabe? Escala prédios com as duas mãos e os dois pés, igualzinho a uma aranha!" _

_"Certo." – Ela riu e voltou a se concentrar. – "Ele é fotografo, gosta de Mary Jane e mora em Nova York."_

_"Isso!" – Ele fechou um punho e ela rapidamente bateu um dela contra o dele. – "Ele usa seus poderes para defender a cidade dos homens maus."_

_"Ele deve ter um trabalho e tanto, huh?" _

_"Tanto quanto você e papai." – Ele sorriu, retirou a revisa do colo dela e posicionou-a no seu. – "Vocês também são super-heróis, Bones. Você não sabia?" – O sorriso charmoso no rosto dele a fez sentir saudades do seu parceiro, quilômetros de distância em uma D.C. agora distante._

_"Somos?" _

_"Claro que são!" – Ele afirmou quase ofendido. Aquilo era óbvio para alguém da idade dele. – "Vocês têm seus próprios super-poderes." – Ele piscou um olho e se aproximou para falar em um tom conspiratório no ouvido dela. – "E papai disse que vai me ensinar tudo o que eu preciso saber para ser um super-herói um dia." – Ele sorriu orgulhoso. Dele ou do pai, Brennan não saberia dizer. Dos dois, talvez. – "Você também quer me ajudar, Bones?"_

_"É claro, Parker." – Os punhos novamente se encontraram. – "Além do mais, do seu próprio jeito, você já é um de nós."  
"Um squint."_

_"Um super-herói."_

BB

O quarto estava escuro e por um momento, ele entrou em pânico. Não se lembrava onde estava. Com quem estava. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a falta de luz do ambiente, ele percebeu que estava em um quarto diferente e o associou ao de um hotel. Virando-se de lado na cama, ele discerniu a figura de alguém dormindo em uma cama perto da sua e então, sua mente clareou.

Em silêncio, ele se levantou, seus pequenos pés – cobertos por um par de meias coloridas que ela havia lhe dado especialmente para a viagem – pousaram no chão e o contato o fez perceber a razão pela qual ele havia acordado em primeiro lugar.

Frio. O cobertor que o protegia agora era insuficiente e tateando no escuro, ele encontrou a cama dela, a contornou e procurou com as mãos algum cobertor extra daquele lado. Nada. Suspirando baixo, ele começou a fazer seu caminho de volta, mas a voz sonolenta dela o parou.

"Parker?" – Brennan esfregou os olhos e os espremeu, tentando enxergar algo no espaço vazio ao seu redor.

"Desculpe acordar você, Bones." – O garoto falou da sua posição, perto do lado da cama em que ela estava.

"Não tem problema." – Ela sentou-se e seus dedos encontraram o interruptor que acendia as luzes perto da cama. A luminosidade foi suficiente para alcançar o menino e Brennan o estudou. Sua expressão era nervosa e suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas fortemente uma na outra. – "Você está bem?"

"Eu uh..." – Parker coçou a cabeça, olhou para os lados e depois para ela. – "Acordei porque estava com frio."

"Oh. Sinto muito ter diminuído demais a temperatura, Parker." – Ela rapidamente pegou o controle do ar-condicionado em suas mãos e aumentou a temperatura.

"Tudo bem." – Ele voltou a andar em direção a sua cama, mas o tom da sua voz chamou a atenção dela.

"Parker." – A criança parou os seus passos e virou seu corpo para olhá-la. – "Venha aqui, por favor."

Um pouco hesitante e o mais devagar que conseguiu, o menino se aproximou, enquanto Brennan se sentava com as pernas para o lado de fora da cama. Ele parou a uns metros dela e esperou em silêncio.

"Qual o problema? Você teve um pesadelo?" – Ela percebeu quando ele baixou a cabeça e suas bochechas rosaram.

"Não, eu..." – Ele sorriu timidamente e o volume da sua voz diminuiu. – "Estou com saudades de casa."

Brennan instintivamente esticou seu braço e pegou a mão dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Os braços dele se cruzaram ao redor do pescoço dela e Brennan o abraçou apertado. Suas mãos fizeram círculos ao redor das costas dele e ela sentiu quando a cabecinha dele se posicionou no seu ombro. Eles ficaram nessa posição durante vários minutos e nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita.

"Eu falei com seu pai algumas horas atrás." – Brennan quebrou o silêncio e ele imediatamente afastou-se para vê-la melhor. – "Ele pegará o primeiro avião para cá logo pela manhã."

"Sério, Bones?"

"Sério, Parker." – Ela sorriu e sua mão tirou um cacho de cabelo do olho dele. – "Em breve, estaremos juntos de novo." – Pela primeira vez desde que se falavam, ele abriu um sorriso.

"Então vamos dormir, Bones!" – Ele deu um passo para trás, um beijo no rosto dela e voltou animado para a cama. Brennan apenas o observou encantada, acompanhou os movimentos dele ao se deitar, puxar o coberto e se virar com o rosto na sua direção.

Nos minutos seguintes, ela ouviu, agora deitada novamente, ele se remexendo na cama, virando de um lado para o outro.

"Parker?" – Ela o chamou e os movimentos no lençol pararam.

"Eu acordei você de novo."

"Não." – Ela riu. – "Não estava dormindo." – Seu corpo girou na cama e ela também estava de frente para ele. – "Insônia?"

"O que é isso?" – Parker se apoiou em um cotovelo e esperou pela resposta.

"É quando uma pessoa não consegue dormir."

"Acho que não. Ainda estou com um pouco de frio."

Brennan olhou ao redor e anotou mentalmente que precisava pedir outro cobertor.

"Se eu aumentar mais a temperatura, nós dois vamos morrer de calor depois de alguns minutos."

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Então, eu sugiro que você venha deitar aqui." – A palma de sua mão bateu no espaço vazio ao seu lado na cama gigante. – "O calor trocado pelos nossos corpos o manterá mais aquecido. E você pode usar uma parte do meu cobertor."

Sem pensar duas vezes, Parker rapidamente se deitou ao lado dela.

"Boa noite, Parker." – Brennan mexeu nos cabelos dele e surpresa, observou quando o menino se aproximou mais dela. Antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, ela passou um braço ao redor dele e o puxou para si, fazendo com que ele em seguida deitasse sua cabeça no peito dela.

"Boa noite, Bones." – Ele falou adormecendo e ela sorriu.

BB

Ela acordou e segurou a respiração ao olhar para baixo e ver o filho do seu parceiro deitado daquela forma. Sua cabeça ainda segura no seu próprio peito, um braço dele atravessado pela barriga dela e agora, uma perna também atravessada por cima das duas pernas dela.

Brennan fechou os olhos e imaginou o que Booth diria se os visse assim. Melhor, ela imaginou a expressão que o rosto dele teria e na sua mente, os olhos dele brilhavam e um lindo sorriso estava presente nos seus lábios. Ele colocaria o dedo indicador na frente do rosto e a impediria de se mover, fazendo com que a posição deles não mudasse. Então, talvez ele deitaria ao lado dela e a abraçaria, e os três voltariam a dormir um sono sem interrupções.

"Em que você está pensando, Bones?" – A voz de Parker a assustou e ela abaixou a cabeça para encará-lo. – "Você estava sorrindo."

"Estava pensando no seu pai." – Ela falou honestamente e sabia que suas bochechas deveriam estar rosas com o sorriso que o garoto agora lhe dava.

"Com saudades dele também?" – Ele perguntou ainda estudando-a atentamente.

"Sim." – Ela percebeu que parecia ser incapaz de mentir para aquela criança.

"Ele chega hoje!" – E então, Parker se levantou da cama, saiu dela e correu em direção a sua mala. – "O que você está esperando, Bones?" – Ele sorriu e começou a escolher uma roupa. – "Nós precisamos tomar logo café da manhã, ligar para o papai e saber que horas ele chega!"

Brennan se contagiou com a alegria matutina dele e foi em direção ao banheiro. Os dois mecanicamente se lavaram, escovaram os dentes e trocaram de roupa. Sem perder tempo, tomaram o café da manhã no restaurante e assim que alcançaram o saguão de entrada, ele pediu que ela fizesse logo a ligação.

Booth atendeu no primeiro toque, sua voz ativa uma evidência que ele também já estava fora da cama há um certo tempo.

"Booth."  
"Hey, Booth." – Brennan o cumprimentou mais alegre do que de costume e ele abriu um enorme sorriso ao perceber seu tom de voz.

"Oi, Bones."

"De que horas é seu vôo?" – Ela perguntou indo direto ao ponto.

"Bom dia pra você também, Bones." – Ele riu ainda mais.

"Desculpe." – Ela mesma abriu um sorriso. Parker batia os pés impacientemente. – "Bom dia, Booth. Parker não agüenta mais esperar pela resposta da minha pergunta, então eu achei mais prudente ir direto ao ponto."

"Claro que achou, Bones." – Ele balançou a cabeça. – "E diga a esse apressadinho que meu vôo chega aí às 15 horas. Foi o mais cedo que consegui."

Ele esperou enquanto ela o informava.

"Só às 15 horas, papai?" – Ele subitamente tava na linha e Booth teve que parar o carro ao ouvi-lo. Era a voz que ele acreditou que só ouviria na sua cabeça. A voz que gritava por ele enquanto um avião caía. Surpreso, Booth sentiu seus olhos se encherem vagarosamente com lágrimas, mas não as deixou cair. – "Papai? Você está aí?"

"Eu..." – Ele limpou a garganta. – "Estou aqui, meu filho."

"Só às 15 horas?" – Ele repetiu a pergunta um pouco mais forte.

"Sinto muito, parceiro. Foi a hora mais cedo que eu consegui."

"Tudo bem, papai. Estaremos esperando por você no aeroporto!"

"É bom que estejam mesmo, mocinho!" – Booth respondeu no mesmo entusiasmo.

"Até mais tarde, papai."

"Até, Parker."

"Vou passar o celular para Bones. Fale com ela, papai. Ela disse que está com saudades."

Brennan olhou-o surpresa e pegou o celular de volta. Booth sorria do outro lado da linha sabendo a expressão que ela fazia.

"Então você sente minha falta, Bones?" – Ele falou sabendo que ela já escutava.

"Chegue logo, Booth." – Ela desviou da pergunta.

"Você _disse _a ele que estava com saudades, Bones. Diga a mim." – Seu tom de voz era brincalhão e ela teve que sorrir, satisfeita que ele não a podia ver.

"Booth..." – Ela o advertiu.

"Por favor, Temperance." – Ele fez a melhor voz pidona que conseguiu.

"Nós estamos com saudade, Booth."

Ele sorriu vitorioso.

BB

Ela propôs que eles fossem passear pela cidade até a hora do almoço. Ele concordou animadamente e os dois apanharam um dos inúmeros táxis amarelos que cortavam a cidade. Brennan disse o nome de uma rua que ela havia visitado da última vez em que esteve em Nova York e que ela sabia que o agradaria. Pela sua memória, ela lembrava de uma soverteria, dezenas de lojas de roupas, algumas de brinquedos e uma singela livraria que desde que ela fora até lá, ansiava por poder voltar um dia.

O jeito que ele a puxava pela mão e como ele parava para admirar as vitrines confirmaram que a escolha dela havia sido certa. A primeira parada foi uma loja de roupas em que os dois simultaneamente avistaram uma meia que era a cara de Booth. Eles entraram na loja, escolheram mais duas meias para Booth e sem que Parker visse, Brennan comprou um par de meias do homem-aranha que ela o entregaria mais tarde.

A segunda parada foi em uma loja de brinquedos. Ela novamente percebeu um brilho no olhar dele ao observar essa vitrine em particular. Ele não pediria o brinquedo, não era assim que ele se comportava, mas Brennan se abaixou e como no aeroporto, perguntou o que ele havia gostado.

"Não precisa, Bones." – Ele protestou virando-se para encará-la.

"Por favor, Parker." – Ela lançou-lhe um dos olhares que os dois Booths sempre usavam para convencê-la a algo. – "Eu quero presenteá-lo."

Ele a olhou desconfiado, mas não resistiu ao olhar que ela tinha no rosto.

"Aquele." – Ele apontou para a miniatura do homem de ferro. Brennan sorriu.

"E esse é quem?"

"O homem de ferro!" – Ele agitou seu corpo de um lado para o outro. – "Que você não sabe o que significa." – Ele acrescentou com um sorriso enorme. Brennan fez cócegas nele e se levantou.

"Acho que essa será minha lição número dois então."

Ele concordou entusiasticamente com a cabeça.

A terceira parada foi na sorveteria. Ele quis uma bola de chocolate e ela duas: uma de morango e a outra de baunilha. Eles comeram e andaram ao mesmo tempo e quando chegaram à livraria, a quarta e última parada do dia, os sorvetes já haviam chegado ao fim.

"Prometo que não vamos demorar, ok?" – Ela disse assim que os dois pisaram dentro do lugar.

"Tudo bem, Bones. Você pode levar o tempo que quiser." – Ele disse gentilmente e de mãos dadas, eles avançaram pelas prateleiras.

A livraria estava vazia. Além de ser pequena e modesta, era sempre dessa forma perto da hora do almoço. Brennan se sentiu ainda mais relaxada e com Parker sempre ao seu lado, escolheu dois livros: um antigo e raro sobre antropologia que ela desconhecia e um outro de história antiga.

"Algum que você queira?" – Ela perguntou conduzindo-o até a área infantil.

"Não, Bones. Obrigado."

"Você sabe que deveria ler mais livros, certo?" – Ele sorriu e a olhou fascinado.

"Eu ainda prefiro as minhas revistas em quadrinhos, Bones." - Ela entendeu e sorriu também.

"Então vamos comprar mais pra você."

Ele escolheu uma do homem de ferro e os dois se dirigiram ao caixa. O atendente, um rapaz alto, caucasiano e de cabelos curtos e pretos observou a aproximação deles. Ao notar o olhar que o jovem os lançava, Brennan estancou e segurou Parker ao seu lado. O jovem olhava tão fixamente na direção deles que Brennan tinha certeza que ele não estava respirando.

"Temperance Brennan?" – Ele perguntou quando finalmente saiu do seu transe particular.

Brennan franziu o cenho e seus dedos se fecharam ainda mais protetoramente ao redor do pulso de Parker.

"Sim."

"Oh. Meu. Deus." – Ele saiu apressado e desajeitado de detrás do balcão e avançou para eles. Brennan e Parker recuaram à medida que ele se aproximava. Ele percebeu que os havia assustado e parou de andar. – "Desculpem. Não quis assustá-los. Não precisam ir embora. Por favor, não vão embora." – Seu tom de voz implorou e Brennan ficou ainda mais confusa.

"Nós gostaríamos de pagar nossas compras, por favor." – Ela disse mostrando os dois livros e a revista.

"Claro, claro." – O atendente voltou ao caixa e pediu que eles se aproximassem. – "Desculpem de novo."

"Você disse meu nome." – Brennan falou enquanto entregava a ele os produtos.

"Sim. Eu sou seu maior fã, Temperance Brennan." – Ele repetiu o nome dela com um tom que ela desconhecia. Admiração exagerada, talvez. Ele rapidamente os atendeu e para surpresa de Brennan, se postou no caminho dela em direção a saída.

"Não posso deixar vocês saírem." – Ele olhou de um para o outro. – "Sinto muito."

"O que você está falando?"

"Não posso. Vocês vão sumir e então eu nunca mais a verei."

Parker olhou para Brennan sem entender. Ela retribuiu o mesmo olhar.

"Senhor, nós precisamos sair."  
"Não!" – Ele alterou seu tom de voz e deu um passo na direção deles. – "Vocês não precisam ir a canto nenhum!"

Brennan começou a sentir um desespero crescente e inconscientemente posicionou Parker atrás do seu corpo.

"Não minta pra mim, Tempe." – Agora o tom da voz dele novamente implorava. – "Vocês não precisam ir a canto nenhum. Apenas... fiquem aqui comigo. Eu sonhei pelo dia que conheceria você, Tempe. E eu não me importo que seja dessa forma."

"Que forma?" – Ela queria gritar, fazer sua mente trabalhar logicamente de novo.

"Dessa forma." – Ele apontou para os dois. – "Eu sei que vocês estão mortos."

Seria cômico, Brennan pensou, se não fosse perigoso.

"Nós claramente não estamos mortos." – Ela falou o mais calma que conseguiu.

"Está sim. Eu não tenho medo, você pode me dizer. Eu vi a reportagem, Tempe. Seu nome estava na lista. E o desse garotinho também." – Ele inclinou a cabeça para ver Parker melhor atrás dela. Brennan se mexeu para bloquear a visão dele. – "E eu não posso deixar que você suma de novo. Quando eu achei..." – E então, ele tinha lágrima nos olhos e Brennan se assustou ainda mais. – "Que nós tínhamos perdido você... não quis acreditar. Entramos instantaneamente de luto no seu grupo de discussão na Internet e estamos até agora. Só acreditamos mesmo quando vimos a lista oficial de passageiros e seu nome está lá, Tempe. Eu sinto muito." – Ele deu mais um passo para eles.

"Nós estamos vivos." – Ela repetiu mais firmemente. – "E estamos saindo daqui." – Ela fez um movimento para olhar para Parker e quando virou, apenas sentiu a pancada.

E então, tudo ficou preto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove.**

_As suas pernas tremeram e ele precisou se sentar no banco da cozinha mais próximo. Suas mãos ainda seguravam fracamente o telefone através do qual ele havia acabado de falar com ela. As palavras ainda ressoavam nos seus ouvidos. "Eu também amo você, Booth." E então, sem que ele percebesse, um enorme sorriso estava tomando conta da sua face. Um olhar bobo. O pensamento distante. Nela. Sempre._

_Ao ouvir o telefone tocando, ele emergiu do seu mundo particular e nem mesmo se importou em olhar o identificador de chamadas, seu dedo automaticamente pressionando o botão para receber a ligação.  
"Booth."_

_"Seeley, sou eu." – A voz angustiada de Rebecca fez o seu sorriso sumir imediatamente. E quase voltar, quando ele lembrou que a daria a melhor notícia da sua vida._

_"Rebecca! Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer." _

_"Oh não." – Ela nem sequer registrou o tom animado na voz dele, focando-se ao invés disso nas palavras. – "Não me diga que... Não, Seeley..."  
"Ele está vivo." – O seu jeito direto a cortou e ele ouviu quando ela segurou a respiração. _

_"O que você disse?"_

_"Parker está bem, Rebecca. Nosso filho está vivo." – Ele queria gritar aquilo, mostrar ao mundo a felicidade que carregava dentro de si, mas falou calmamente. Esperou que ela assimilasse a notícia e quebrasse o silêncio._

_"Você tem certeza?" – Ela tentou soar cautelosa, mas a esperança estava lá. Talvez sempre estivera._

_"Absoluta. Falei com Bones há poucos minutos."_

_Na sua cabeça, Booth a imaginava sentando enquanto lágrimas de felicidade e alívio estariam escorrendo pela sua face. As pernas dela provavelmente tremiam tanto quanto as dele minutos atrás. Ele ouviu o primeiro soluço e desejou estar ao lado dela, comemorar com a mãe do seu filho o fim desse pesadelo._

_"Meu Deus, Seeley. Eu não... não posso acreditar que isso tenha terminado bem."_

_"Eu também não podia até ouvir a... até falar com Bones e me certificar que os dois realmente não estavam naquele avião."_

_"O que aconteceu?"_

_Nos minutos seguintes, esse foi o assunto. Ele explicou tudo que sabia, ela merecia aquilo._

_"Estou embarcando amanhã para Nova York. Vou encontrá-los e trazê-los de volta para casa."_

_"Faça isso, Seeley. Por favor."_

_"Farei, Rebecca. Eu prometo. Eles estão seguros agora."_

BB

A dor não era a mais forte que ela já havia sentido, mas de alguma forma seus olhos se recusavam a abrir. Seu braço não se movia e ainda assim, ela precisava desesperadamente pressionar sua mão na parte da sua cabeça que latejava. Analisando sua posição, ela tinha certeza que estava deitada e não sabia como havia acabado dessa forma, nem mesmo onde estava.

Mesmo com os olhos fechados, ela não era capaz de sentir a claridade batendo nas suas pálpebras e essa ausência de luz apenas a confundia ainda mais sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Com um desespero crescente, suas mãos se espalmaram no chão e ela apalpou ao redor, sentindo o chão frio e duro. Aos poucos, seus dedos se fecharam e ela parou de se mexer. Seus ouvidos não captaram som algum, até o momento em que uma porta se abriu e luzes foram acesas. Ela apertou os olhos e escutou atentamente passos se aproximando.

"Você está acordada?" – Uma voz que ela não conhecia e por isso ainda mais ameaçadora.

"Quem é você?" – Sua mente protestou com o simples ato de falar e sua garganta seca, ardeu com cada palavra.

"Você já me esqueceu?" – Ele deu uma risada quase irônica. – "Eu não acredito, Temperance Brennan."

"O que... o que está acontecendo? Quem é você?" – Ela repetiu tentando soar mais confiante.

"Eu sou seu fã número um, Dra. Brennan. Você devia se lembrar."  
Ela parou de falar e apertou seus olhos, implorando para sua mente voltar ao normal. Se ela não podia se mexer, gostaria de ao menos conseguir pensar. Aquela voz e o jeito que ele falava o nome dela estava se tornando ligeiramente familiar.

"O que você quer?" – Ela perguntou desviando do assunto.

"Agora, eu quero que você lembre de mim." – Ele disse de repente perto do rosto dela. – "Porque eu lembro de você todas as horas dos meus dias, Tempe. Mesmo quando você _morreu_."

_Fã número um. Morreu. Temperance Brennan._

Com um clique, as últimas horas invadiram a cabeça dela de tal forma que a deixou tonta. Nova York. O avião errado. O acidente. Booth. Parker.

_Parker._

"Onde está Parker?!" – Sua voz soou forte e ela se sentiu mais satisfeita.

"Você só se importa com o garoto, não é mesmo?" – De novo a voz dele próximo o suficiente para que ela tentasse se mover para longe, conseguindo apenas centímetros insignificantes de distância. – "Lembre-se de mim, Tempe!"  
"Você é o atendente da loja onde eu e o garoto estávamos." – Ela falou tão rápido que duvidou que o homem tivesse entendido. Sua risada alta e sarcástica mostrou que sim, ele havia escutado.

"Assim você me decepciona, Tempe." – Ela sentiu quando os passos dele voltaram a se afastar do seu corpo caído e um suspiro aliviado escapou dos seus lábios. – "Talvez se eu fizer o garoto chorar você fale comigo."

"Não!" – Ela gritou o mais alto que conseguiu e ouviu os passos que iam em direção a porta pararem

"Quem eu sou, Tempe?"

"Meu fã número um. Trabalha em uma livraria. Participa do meu grupo na Internet." – Ao parar de falar, ela se impressionou com a fluxo rápido de informações.

"Excelente."

"Deixe-me ver o menino. Por favor."

Ele pareceu considerar o pedido por alguns minutos, até sair pela porta e a bater, fazendo a cabeça dela vibrar.

"Não!" – Agitada, Brennan se remexeu deitada até reunir a coragem necessária para se mover. Ela vagarosamente recuou, encontrou uma parede atrás de si e se posicionou de forma a ficar sentada e de frente para a porta. Estaria mais preparada da próxima vez em que ele passasse por ela.

Levantando uma mão, ela pressionou a testa que pulsava incansavelmente e sentiu um machucado. Suspirando frustrada, ela não teve tempo de abrir os olhos antes da porta ser novamente aberta.

"Bones!" – Ela ouviu uma voz deliciosamente conhecida e se forçou a abrir os olhos. Precisava vê-lo. Aos poucos, ele foi entrando no seu campo de visão. Primeiro embaçado, depois claramente. A primeira vista, ele parecia desprovido de machucados, mas ela não criaria expectativas. A arma na cabeça dele a assustava mais do que ela lembrava se sentir nos últimos meses e seu estômago se apertou.  
"Solte-o." – Ela falou com mais autoritarismo que pretendeu e teve medo do homem não a escutar.

"Vocês tem até a minha volta para ficarem juntos." – Ele acendeu totalmente a luz do aposento e empurrou Parker na direção dela. Esticando com dificuldade um braço, ela chamou-o e quando sua mão conectou-se a dele, puxou-o para si, ignorando a dor que passou por ela ao fazê-lo.

"Parker." – Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele após sentá-lo no seu colo e abraçá-lo. – "Você está bem? Ele machucou você?"

"Não, Bones. Eu estou bem." – Ele afastou seu corpo para olhá-la melhor. Seus olhos se focaram na testa dela, preocupados. – "Ele machucou _você_."

"Eu estou bem." – Ela mentiu e um sorriso inocente apareceu na face dele.

"E ainda sem saber mentir."

Ela se permitiu sorrir momentaneamente e voltou a apertá-lo contra si, aliviada por tê-lo seguro em seus braços.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Parker." – Ela assegurou-o e ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, aconchegada agora no ombro dela. A pequena mãozinha dele procurou pela dela e os dedos se entrelaçaram fortemente. – "Nós vamos encontrar um jeito de sair daqui." – Ela falou tão convicta que sabia que ele não duvidaria. Mentir para protegê-lo ou poupá-lo de preocupações estava sendo mais fácil do que ela imaginara.

"Eu sei que vamos, Bones." – Ele disse remexendo-se e se ajeitando mais confortavelmente perto dela. Brennan observou-o enquanto ele rapidamente caía no sono, uma expressão de completa paz no seu rosto. Ela permaneceu assim por um tempo que não saberia dizer, até que seus olhos se voltaram para o lugar onde estava. Precisava analisá-lo se quisesse mesmo sair dali. Ao olhar as paredes, seu coração parou e seus braços se tencionaram ao redor da forma adormecida de Parker.

Fotos. Milhares delas. Em cada metro quadrado da parede ao redor de todo o local. Ela se viu na maioria delas. Em outras, seu parceiro e em poucas delas, o esquadrão squint. Havia artigos de jornais. Científicos ou não. Sobre antropologia e sobre a escritora Temperance Brennan. Anotações em papéis coloridos sobre assuntos que a aquela distância ela não conseguia ler. Ela inevitavelmente lembrou do mesmo cenário anos atrás, quando seu irmão estava sendo caçado e um leve tremor percorreu sua espinha. Ela sabia que aquilo não era uma caçada, mas uma perseguição. E o homem misterioso era o _seu_ perseguidor.

BB

_"Bones," – Ele começou e tentou sem sucesso esconder o tom de preocupação na sua voz. – "Onde você está? Eu acabei de desembarcar e não consigo achá-los." – Ele desligou o celular e voltou a olhar ao redor. Sem encontrá-los e com apenas uma mala na mão, ele passou pelas pessoas que esperavam perto do portão de desembarque e dirigiu-se a praça de alimentação. Talvez Parker estivesse com fome. _

_O relógio em cima da lanchonete em frente à mesa onde ele decidira esperar mostrava que os dois estavam atrasados há 30 minutos. A preocupação crescente o fez deixar outra mensagem na caixa eletrônica dela._

_"Por que você não está atendendo, Bones?" – Levantando-se da cadeira, ele pegou sua mala e seguiu a seta na placa que indicava a saída mais próxima do aeroporto. – "Escute, Temperance. Eu não sei porque você não está me atendendo e nesse momento, você sabe que eu só posso estar preocupado. Estou indo para o hotel. Encontro você lá." _

_Booth quase tropeçou ao apressar seus passos para dentro do hotel. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ele podia senti-lo contra suas costelas. Ao alcançar a recepção, uma loira com um sorriso maior que o necessário aproximou-se para atendê-lo. _

_"Boa tarde, senhor."_

_Sem perder tempo, ele tirou o distintivo do bolso e mostrou-o a mulher._

_"FBI, agente especial Seeley Booth. Você poderia me informar o quarto da Dra. Temperance Brennan?" – O sorriso rapidamente esvaeceu da face da outra e ela pediu licença para procurar em um dos computadores. _

_"Quarto 704." _

_"Muito obrigado." – Ele ignorou os protestos da mulher de que deveria ser anunciado e pegou o elevador até o andar informado._

_O corredor estava vazio e ele soltou as malas a meio caminho da porta dela. _

_"Bones?" – Ele bateu e esperou resposta. Nenhuma. Colando seu ouvido na porta, não escutou qualquer sinal de vida lá dentro. – "Bones! Você está aí?" – Silêncio. – "Temperance!" – Ele estava prestes a engatilhar sua arma e atirar no trinco quando dois seguranças mais a recepcionista gritaram para interrompê-lo._

_"Dra. Brennan saiu mais cedo, agente Booth." – A mulher falou cautelosamente e viu quando ele guardou a arma e virou-se para encará-la. _

_"De que horas?"_

_"Depois do café da manhã. Ela e o filho dela avisaram que só voltavam de noite e pediram para deixarmos mais cobertores e travesseiros no quarto. Mais uma pessoa se juntaria a eles." – Ela sorriu simpaticamente na direção dele. – "Acredito que seja o senhor."_

_"Sim. Sou eu." – Ele passou a mão pelo rosto e sentiu um repentino cansaço. Sua noite povoada de pesadelos aparentemente não havia servido para nada. – "Ela ou a criança estava se comportando de forma estranha?" – Ele entrou no modo de agente. – "Algum sinal de estresse?"_

_"Não, senhor." – A loira replicou com o cenho franzido. – "Pelo contrário, eles pareciam bem felizes. Ouvi-a dizer que os dois iriam até uma rua em que ela tinha estado presente da última vez em que viera a nossa cidade. O filho de vocês pulou feliz e os dois saíram pela porta."_

_A mente dele trabalhou as novas informações. Eles haviam saído para se divertir, avisaram que voltariam com alguém e no entanto, Booth não encontrou ninguém ao sair do avião. Ela não atendia o celular, nem fizera qualquer tentativa de se comunicar com ele seja lá onde estivesse. A lógica gritava que algo estava errado e o instinto dele concordava._


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Dez.**

_Booth ouviu a porta batendo e depois os suaves passos dela andando pela casa. Por vezes, ele se pegava fantasiando sobre como seria tê-la todos os dias a sua volta, o tempo todo. Longe do trabalho. Longe dos crimes. Apenas ele e ela. Nessas noites, e não importava se era na casa dele ou dela, quando sua parceira sorria sem motivos para ele e o ar era invadido pelo cheiro do macarrão com queijo, Booth se sentia realizado. Como pai, especialmente se Parker estivesse em cima da bancada todo melado com algum ingrediente que ela usara. Como amante, se ela se inclinava no sofá e o chamava para comer com um sussurro no seu ouvido, seu tom nada além de malicioso. Como homem._

_"Eu não ia perguntar..." – Ela falou tirando a atenção dele da revista que lia. – "Mas já que desde que eu saí você está lendo essa revista, e continua totalmente concentrado nela, o que chamou sua atenção aí?" – Ela apontou para o que ele estava lendo e esperou uma resposta. Booth olhou primeiro para a revista e sorrindo, levantou os olhos para ela._

_"Você." – Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao vê-la franzindo o cenho._

_"Eu?" – Ela perguntou e moveu-se até a cozinha, soltando as sacolas de comida no balcão. – "O que eu tenho a ver com isso?"_

_"Tudo, Bones." – Ele se levantou do sofá e rapidamente se aproximou dela, impedindo-a de se mover ao colocar cada mão ao lado do seu corpo. _

_"Eu não entendo, Booth." – Brennan pousou uma de suas mãos no peito dele, tentando afastá-lo, mas falhando miseravelmente. _

_"Sua matéria saiu na capa, Bones." – Ele sorriu charmosamente e pegou-a pela cintura. _

_"A reportagem sobre o meu novo livro?" _

_"Sim." _

_"Mas eu achei que..." – Sua voz falhou quando ele subitamente encostou sua cabeça ao lado da dela, respirando no seu ouvido. – "Eu achei que não sairia até a metade do mês."_

_"E não saiu. Eu usei do meu charme para consegui-la antes na editora." – Ao senti-la tremer com sua voz no ouvido dela, Booth sorriu satisfeito e se afastou, dando espaço para ela se mover. Com um olhar de censura, Brennan nunca admitiria que gostava de como ele a provocava, ela pegou a revista na mesa em frente ao sofá e observou a capa._

_Uma foto sua, com uma blusa azul e calça e botas pretas, estampava toda a capa. No título da reportagem, o nome do seu novo livro e em letras menores, a dedicatória que ela havia escrito. Suspirando, ela jogou a revista no sofá e cruzou os braços, sua expressão mudando para uma de confusão e raiva._

_"Você está bem, Bones?" – Booth se aproximou, assustado pela repentina mudança de humor dela e parou quando ela deu um passo para trás, afastando-se. – "O que foi, Temperance?"_

_"É só que..." – Ela girou seu corpo, ficando de costas para ele. - "Aparentemente as pessoas estão mais focadas na dedicatória do meu livro do que no enredo." – Ela parou e respirou fundo, organizando as palavras cuidadosamente. – "E, apesar de saber a repercussão que teria quando a escrevi, não era pra ser dessa forma. Eu não pretendia expor você e Parker dessa maneira. Nem... nem nós dois." – Sem que ela ouvisse, ou até mesmo percebesse, em um minuto ele estava atrás dela._

_"Nós não nos importamos, Bones." – Ele a assegurou e seus braços cautelosamente se aproximaram da cintura dela, pedindo uma permissão silenciosa para abraçá-la. Dando um passo para trás, as costas delas se moldaram ao peito dele e ele então a abraçou, suas mãos descansando no abdômen dela. _

_"É tão estranho assim, Booth?" – Ela perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio. _

_"O que é estranho, Bones?" – Ele estava genuinamente confuso. A voz dela agora demonstrava um pouco de dor._

_"Eu ter um relacionamento com um homem. Dedicar um livro a ele. Por que as pessoas falam do meu livro pela dedicatória e não pelo que tem na história?"_

_"Hey, não é estranho." – Ele a virou nos seus braços e com um dedo embaixo do seu queixo, a fez encará-lo. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente. – "É marketing."_

_"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso."_

_"Significa que eles estão usando a parte que mais chama a atenção do público para vender." _

_"A dedicatória é a parte mais chamativa de um livro?" – Ele sorriu e alisou o rosto dela com uma das mãos. Sempre encantado pela forma literal que ela lidava com as frases. _

_"Não, Bones. Mas no caso do seu livro, as pessoas estão usando a dedicatória, na verdade, a revelação do nosso romance, para vender mais."_

_"Isso não tem lógica alguma." – Ela balançou a cabeça e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso inesperado. – "Além do mais, todos já assumiam que tínhamos um relacionamento." _

_Ele concordou com a cabeça e se inclinou para mais perto dos lábios dela, seu hálito sendo sentido por ela quando ele voltou a falar._

_"Esqueça isso, Bones. Deixe que as pessoas comprem pelo motivo que elas quiserem. Eu estou satisfeito enquanto seu livro permanecer na lista dos mais vendidos do The New York Times." – Os olhos dela abriram em surpresa e ele soltou uma risada com a reação que provocara. _

_"Lista dos mais vendidos?"_

_"Isso que você ouviu, Bones. Em apenas 1 mês você já está na lista dos mais vendidos."_

_"Booth!" – Ela o abraçou apertado. – "Eu não acredito! Isso é maravilhoso!" – Ele a abraçou de volta, girando-a e beijando-a logo em seguida. _

_"Eu imprimi a lista pra você hoje. Está em algum lugar no meio de todos aqueles papéis na mesa." _

_"Eu já falei várias vezes que você devia ser um pouco mais organizado." – Ela soltou-se dos braços dele e começou a ir em direção a mesa. Mesmo acreditando no que ele acabara de dizer, precisava ver com seus próprios olhos._

_Brennan sentiu a mão dele se fechando no seu pulso quando ela deu dois passos, e em seguida, se viu deitada no sofá, o corpo quente e grande dele logo em cima do seu. _

_"Eu dei a boa notícia." – Ele novamente falava com seus lábios colados aos dela. Seu tom de voz era diferente, rouco e baixo. – "Agora nós comemoramos, Temperance."_

BB

Brennan abriu os olhos ao senti-lo tremer em seus braços e o apertou contra si ainda mais forte. Ele estava dormindo e pelas reações do seu corpo, no meio de um pesadelo. Aquilo era normal, ela tentou convencer-se, afinal ele estava passando por um momento de intenso estresse com ela naquele cômodo. O fato de ser sem janelas e rodeados de fotos, apenas tornava tudo mais insano. Mas ao estudá-lo mais de perto, ela sentiu novamente medo. Medo do que aquele homem desconhecido seria capaz de fazer com eles. Medo de que Parker se machucasse de alguma forma. E ainda havia a ansiedade para saber quando o homem voltaria e o levaria dali e aquilo a consumia, a desesperava a cada minuto.

Ajeitando-se melhor contra a parede, ela voltou a percorrer seus olhos pelo lugar em que estavam. Sua mente se focava sempre na porta, a única forma de saída que eles tinham e através da qual o perseguidor entrou segundos depois.

"Tempe." – ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso no rosto. Ela suprimiu um grito. - "Trouxe água para você." – Ele depositou um copo cheio do líquido em cima da mesa no canto à direita da posição dela. Brennan não demonstrou nenhuma reação, mas sua mente registrou a sede que sentia e ela fixou seus olhos no copo. – "Acorde-o."

Ele se aproximou dos dois e parou, esperando que Brennan fizesse o mandado. Os olhos dela desviaram bruscamente da água para o homem, o medo agora se transformando em desespero.

"Deixe-o aqui comigo. Por favor." – Ela lançou-lhe um olhar que implorava. – "Ele precisa descansar."

"Eu preciso da sua atenção, Tempe. Não quero que o garoto atrapalhe."

"Ele está dormindo. Não vai atrapalhar. Eu prometo."

O homem aceitou ainda que relutantemente e puxando a única cadeira que ela podia ver, ele se posicionou em frente a eles. Brennan apenas levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

"Eu estou tão feliz de ter você aqui, Tempe." – ele sorriu debilmente e ela quase fez uma careta. – "Não me impressiona você visitar uma livraria, mesmo depois de morta."

"Nós não..."

"Eu já disse que não precisa mentir pra mim. Eu não tenho medo de fantasmas."

Brennan respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e voltou a focar-se no seu perseguidor. Ela usaria a lógica nele, tentaria dissuadi-lo dessa idéia.

"Você acredita que somos fantasmas. Estou certa?"

"Você está sempre certa, Tempe."

Em outra ocasião, ela concordaria e até agradeceria pelas palavras. Nesse momento, ela nem pareceu registrar o elogio.

"Como você explica o fato de nossos corpos terem matéria? Eu digo, você bateu na minha cabeça e me trouxe até aqui."

Ele gargalhou alto, assustando-a e acordando Parker. O menino olhou para Brennan em pânico e ela apertou seus braços em volta dele, sussurrando que tudo ia ficar bem.

"Nem tudo é como estão nos livros, Tempe. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber disso."

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Que fantasmas podem ter matéria como eu e ele?" – ela apontou Parker com a cabeça.

"Eu quero dizer que as coisas podem ser diferentes do que achamos que elas são. Especialmente as que não sabemos da existência até vermos com nossos próprios olhos. E eu estou vendo você, Tempe." – Brennan viu um brilho nos seus olhos e dessa vez, decifrou-o como insanidade.

"Você é louco." – as palavras saíram antes que ela pudesse se conter.

"Você é muito científica, Tempe. Eu não esperava que você entendesse."

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando encontrar argumentos para vencê-lo, mas sabia que nenhum faria isso. Não com alguém que desafiava a lógica dentro da própria cabeça.

"Você se diz meu fã..." – Ela recomeçou e decidiu apelar para os sentimentos dele em relação a ela.

"Sou seu fã número um. Já disse inúmeras vezes."

"Duas vezes, na verdade." – ela o corrigiu e viu a raiva passar nos olhos dele. – "O que eu quero dizer é que, você se importa com meu bem-estar, certo?"

"Claro, Tempe. Achei que isso era óbvio."  
"Você se importa com o que eu sinto."  
Ele concordou vigorosamente com a cabeça.

"Presa aqui, especialmente sem o Parker, eu tenho medo. Acho que você vai machucá-lo ou..." – ela percebeu imediatamente o que havia falado errado quando o homem se levantou bruscamente da cadeira e se ajoelhou na frente dela, pegando seu rosto entre as mãos. Parker congelou por uns instantes, e depois reagiu, segurando os braços do outro e tentando sem sucesso afastá-los da cientista.

"Me solte, pirralho!" – O homem berrou e retirou as mãos do rosto de Brennan para segurar os braços de Parker longe dele. O menino gritou com a dor ao sentir o aperto do desconhecido e Brennan tentou reagir, mas em um movimento rápido, o perseguidor estava em pé e com Parker em frente a ele.

"Não faça besteira, Tempe." – Ele a advertiu puxando a criança em direção a porta.

"Você disse que se importava." – Ela falou firmemente mas era capaz de sentir seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

"Eu me importo!" – Ele não desviou seus olhos dos dela ao abrir a porta atrás de si. Parker continuava junto dele, preso pelos braços do homem em sua cintura. Ele não gritava, se esforçava para parecer forte na frente dela. – "Só preciso da sua atenção toda pra mim, Tempe. Eu sou seu fã número um. Não esse pirralho. Ele não é nada." – Ele olhou para baixo e para o menino que olhava fixamente para ela.

"Ele é algo sim!" – Brennan rebateu e tentou se mover, mas suas pernas estavam estancadas, seu coração batia forte contra suas costelas e sua respiração começava a se alterar.

_Adrenalina. Pense racionalmente, Temperance._

"Viu?! É tudo sobre o garoto!" – Ele deu um passo para fora do cômodo e Brennan um na direção deles.

"Você sabe tudo da minha vida. Eu sei o bom fã que você é." – Ela ainda odiava psicologia, mas talvez funcionasse. Talvez os salvassem. O perseguidor sorriu encantado e por um momento, ela achou que ele liberaria Parker. – "E eu sei que você sabe o quanto essa criança significa pra mim." – Ele assentiu. – "Então permita que ele fique aqui. Eu prometi ao pai dele que ele não se machucaria."

A face do homem se contorceu e ela franziu o cenho, não compreendendo.

"Mas você e ele estão mortos! Sua promessa já foi quebrada, Tempe." – Um sorriso de prazer se espalhou pelo rosto dele. – "E seu parceiro deve estar bem zangado por causa disso."

"Papai sabe que estamos vivos!" – Parker falou mexendo-se e lutando para se libertar.

"Eu já disse pra você ficar calado!" – O homem puxou-o pelo cabelo para fora da sala e o menino não segurou mais o grito desesperado na sua garganta. Brennan também fez suas pernas se moverem e correu na direção deles, mas foi impedida pela porta batendo no momento em que ela a alcançou. Ela tentou abri-la puxando furiosamente o trinco, mas em vão.

Frustrada, irritada e com uma sensação de impotência nunca antes sentida, Brennan encostou sua testa na porta e viu quando suas lágrimas pingaram no chão, não se importando em deixá-las cair. Sem forças, ela encostou suas costas na porta e desceu até o chão, botando a cabeça entre seus joelhos e abrançando suas pernas. Ela não se importaria de estar ali se estivesse por conta própria. Poderia eventualmente arranjar um plano, confrontar o homem e fugir dali. Arriscando-se sozinha. Pagando pelas conseqüências por qualquer um de seus erros. Morrendo sozinha se assim tivesse que ser. Mas nenhuma dessas opções era viável para Parker. Ela não suportava o grito de desespero que ainda ecoava em sua mente e sentiu vontade de ela mesma gritar. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer nome. Por ele. O que sempre a salvava. O que agora, não tinha a mínima pista de onde eles estavam. Não tinha conhecimento do perigo em que se encontravam. E como não se sentia há meses, Brennan foi invadida por uma solidão desenfreada.

Naquele lugar escuro e assustador, repleto com a ausência da criança que fora levada dela aos gritos, ela se culpou por tudo. Pela voz de dor do seu parceiro ao telefone no dia anterior. Pela expressão de medo no rosto de Parker ao ser levado para longe dela. Por cada momento que havia falhado desde que os dois haviam embarcado no avião. Por não ser capaz de voltar a pensar claramente. Por não poder salvá-los.

BB

"_Você foi capaz de ver como eles foram? Andando ou de táxi?" – Booth e a recepcionista permaneciam no meio do corredor. _

"_Eu não sei dizer, agente Booth." – A loira olhou-se gentilmente. A apreensão dele era tangível. – "Talvez eles tenham apenas se atrasado. Ou se perdido, isso é comum por aqui." _

"_Bones não se perde."_

"_Bones?" – A mulher encarou-o como se ele fosse louco. _

"_Temperance." _

"_Você chama a mãe do seu filho de Bones?" – Booth sorriria em outras ocasiões sobre o desentendimento da mulher, mas a tensão que tomava conta do seu corpo só o fazia pensar mais rápido. Inúmeros cenários na sua cabeça. _

"_É." – ele respondeu sem prestar muita atenção. - "Eu preciso entrar no quarto deles. Preciso ter certeza que não tem nada errado aí dentro."_

"_Agente Booth, eu sinto muito, mas nós não estamos autorizados a abrir o quarto de nenhum hóspede para qualquer pessoa sem expressa autorização."_

_Booth a lançou um olhar furioso e a mulher recuou alguns passos._

_"Eu sou do FBI. Minha parceira e meu filho estão sumidos. Eu preciso dessa porta aberta agora." – ele controlou sua voz, mas ainda existia o tom de agressão._

_"Sinto muito, agente Booth, eu não..."_

_"Eu estou implorando." – Mudando de estratégia, Booth aproximou-se da recepcionista. – "Eu quase os perdi ontem. Me ajude a ter certeza que eu não estou perdendo-os de novo." _

_Em silêncio, a mulher retirou uma chave do bolso e passou por ele. A porta se abriu e Booth entrou segurando a respiração. Até onde seus olhos alcançaram, tudo estava em ordem, perfeitamente organizado. Assim como ela. Ele andou cautelosamente, sua mão no coldre da arma em sua cintura e com a mão livre, ele abriu a porta do banheiro. Seu coração falhou uma batida quando seus olhos se focaram nas duas escovas de dente alinhadas lado a lado no balcão da pia. Uma grande e a outra pequena. Juntas. Olhando-as, uma calma o invadiu e ele tinha certeza que onde quer que estivessem, eles estavam juntos._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Onze.**

_Seus dedos estavam cruzados e seu corpo se balançava de um lado para o outro. Uma empolgação não contida. O clique da máquina fez com que suas pernas parassem e ele cautelosamente avançou, retirando dela o pacote de salgadinho._

"_O que você espera achar dentro desses salgadinhos, Parks? Dinheiro?"_

_Parker se virou assustado ao ouvir a voz do seu melhor amigo e o encontrou com um olhar genuinamente curioso no rosto._

"_Um anel." _

"_Um anel?" – Thomas franziu o cenho e se aproximou. – "Aposto como sua mãe não sabe que nos últimos dias você está gastando toda sua mesada nesses salgadinhos."_

"_Mamãe não precisa saber." – Parker se sentou na mesa mais próxima do refeitório com seu amigo logo atrás. Com uma de suas mãos dentro do saco, ele começou a procurar pelo brinde._

"_Para que você quer um anel, afinal?" _

"_Eu vou pedir a parceira do meu pai em namoro." _

"_A tal da Bones?" _

_  
Os seus pequenos dedos se fecharam no brinde, mas ele não o retirou. Ao invés disso, seus olhos dispararam na direção de Thomas._

"_Não a chame de Bones."_

"_Não é assim que você e seu pai a chamam? Eu já ouvi várias vezes. 'Bones isso, Bones aquilo, Bones é a melhor do mundo'" – Ele soltou uma risada ao imitar Parker e se levantou da mesa, preparado para correr caso o outro tentasse pegá-lo._

"_Exatamente, Thomas. _Eu _e _papai _a chamamos assim. Para você é Dra Brennan." _

"_Que seja, Parker. Ache logo esse anel. O intervalo já vai terminar." – Thomas retomou seu lugar ao lado do amigo e observou enquanto ele se concentrava em abrir o brinde. Com os olhos brilhando, Parker vagarosamente se livrou do plástico e se deparou com o objeto em suas mãos._

_"Droga." – Os punhos do pequeno acertaram a mesa e ele jogou o colar para qualquer lado, frustrado. _

_"Dê um colar a ela." _

_"Claro que não! Capitão fantástico deu um anel a minha mãe quando a pediu em namoro, ou coisa do tipo. Eu quero o anel." – Suspirando pesadamente, Parker apanhou o colar e guardou na bolsa, empurrando o salgadinho na direção do amigo. _

_"Você não tem chance com a Bo... Dra. Brennan, Parks. Ela é uma mulher. Olhe pra você. Seu pai tem mais chances."_

_"Meu pai e eu não temos problemas em dividir a Bones como nossa namorada, okay? Nós já a dividimos como parceira. Eu contei a você, Tom, quando eu e ela ficamos sem o papai no museu, eu fui o parceiro dela! Ela disse que eu podia! Foi maravilhoso." – Ele pulava na cadeira ao final da frase e Thomas ria abertamente._

_"Você realmente gosta dela, huh?" _

_"Claro que eu gosto dela." _

_Ao ouvirem o toque indicando a volta para as salas, os dois se levantaram calmamente dos seus lugares e caminharam para a próxima aula. Thomas continuava rindo, achando graça no comportamento do melhor amigo, enquanto Parker tentava não ficar chateado por tentar diversas vezes encontrar o anel e em nenhuma delas conseguir._

_"E você não vai desistir do anel." _

_"Não vou desistir do anel. Bones merece e é por ela que amanhã eu vou tentar de novo."_

BB

Brennan reprimiu um grito e depois outro, ao levantar sua mão e ver o anel azul de plástico que o garoto lhe dera. De repente, ele pesou no seu dedo. A proteção que ela deveria ter lhe dado sendo agora impossível de se conseguir, mostrando-a sua inabilidade de cuidar de uma criança. Ela tinha dito a Booth, que não conseguiria, que não era capaz. Nem dela mesma ela sabia cuidar. Não que ela fosse admitir. Mas se não fosse por ele, comer e dormir estariam longe do topo na sua lista de prioridades há anos.

Levando sua mão até os lábios, ela beijou o anel e fechou os olhos enquanto a primeira lágrima descia pelo seu rosto. O grito de desespero dele ecoava em seus ouvidos e lembranças de finais de semana recentes invadiam sua mente. Quadro após quadro. Momentos atrás de momentos. O dia em que ele a havia pedido em namoro. Onde tudo entre ela e Booth havia de fato começado. Tudo por causa dele.

Uma imagem dele sorrindo ao ver os dois adultos de mãos dadas caminhando em sua direção foi o que a fez levantar do chão e limpar o rosto. Brennan respirou fundo e sentiu sua ferida voltando a latejar, mas a ignorou, encontrar um meio de sair dali era seu novo objetivo. Ela cautelosamente se aproximou da parede mais próxima e analisou as fotos a sua frente. Todas elas retiradas de revistas ou jornais e as respectivas matérias penduradas ao lado. Nos papéis ao lado de algumas fotos, ela identificou uma caligrafia masculina, muito provavelmente do perseguidor, comentando sobre o que se via na imagem.

Após uma rápida observação em todas as paredes ocupadas com material sobre ela no aposento, Brennan percebeu que tudo aquilo estava sendo organizado em ordem cronológica. Fazendo a escolha mais lógica, ela encontrou o ponto de partida e quase sorriu ao ver uma foto dela e de Booth no começo da carreira. O pedaço de papel amarelo logo embaixo da foto dizia: _Parceiros ou amantes? _– Mais à frente, uma foto que ela lembrava ser de um baile beneficente em que ela e Booth dançaram juntos, servindo de comentário por uma semana para Angela – que fez questão de selecionar a imagem para a revista quinzenal do Instituto – e tinha como comentário: _Mais do que apenas parceiros? – _Brennan revirou os olhos quando a sua mais recente dedicatória apareceu em uma foto, mas seu corpo imediatamente travou ao ler o que estava escrito no papel amarelo: _Seeley Booth, namorado. Torcer para o fim desse relacionamento._

"Eu não gosto do seu namorado." – O grito de desespero se transformou em um de susto ao ouvir a voz do autor daquelas palavras alguns metros atrás dela. Virando-se com suas mãos trêmulas, Brennan o encarou. – "Você era minha, Tempe. Quem esse tal de Seeley Booth pensa que é?"

"Ele é meu parceiro."

"Você não acha irônico, Tempe?" – Ele cruzou os braços e deu um passo na direção dela. Brennan deu outro para trás e bateu em uma mesa. – "Você não podia ser dele, então um avião caiu e matou você. Agora seu querido namorado está sozinho. Sem você. Sem o filho. Ninguém, _Bones._"

"Não me chame de Bones."

"Okay, okay, Tempe. Qualquer coisa para agradar você."

"O garoto. Me devolva o garoto."

"Ele está morto!"

Brennan sentiu o sangue correr do seu rosto e suas pernas formigarem a tal ponto em que ela precisou se segurar na mesa para não desabar.

"Seu filho da mãe, você não podia tê-lo matado! Você..."  
"Eu não o matei, Tempe! O avião matou vocês dois!"

Em dois passos largos, o desconhecido a segurou pelos dois braços enquanto Brennan se recuperava do mal entendido. Um suspiro de alívio escapou seus lábios e ela assentiu, desvencilhando-se do aperto dele.

"Traga-o de volta. Por favor."

"Eu irei, Tempe. Só quero alguns minutos a sós com você." – Ele sorriu, tentando parecer charmoso, mas ficando apenas ainda mais assustador, e a tocou de leve em um lado da face.

"Não... você não pode tocar em fantasmas." – Brennan tentou dar um passo para o lado, mas a outra mão dele na sua cintura a impediu.

"Eu já disse que nem tudo é como estão nos livros. Tempe." – Ele a pressionou totalmente contra a mesa e desceu seu nariz para o pescoço dela. – "Você cheira tão bem." – Ele inalou profundamente e se afastou, um sorriso ainda maior no seu rosto. – "Booth teve sorte de ter tido você. Uma pena que foram por poucos meses, huh? Espero que ele se recupere dessa perda e que encontre outra antropóloga para sair com ele em breve. Talvez ela lhe dê outro filho. Outro Parker. E então ele será feliz de novo. Sem vocês."

Soltando uma gargalhada, ele alcançou a porta e a fechou com uma batida que fez a cabeça dela vibrar e sua visão ficar turva. Encostando-se na mesa, Brennan não teve o tempo necessário para se recuperar até ouvir os pequenos passos de Parker correrem em sua direção.

"Bones?"

"Ela está bem, garoto." – O perseguidor passou por eles e depositou frutas e mais água na mesa onde ela se apoiava. – "Aproveitem mais esse tempo juntos. Comam. E sim, fantasmas podem comer, Tempe. Por que não?"

"Ele é louco, Bones. Nada do que ele está dizendo sobre fantasmas está certo." – Parker usou seu tom conspiratório assim que o homem saiu e esperou uma resposta dela. Ainda sem focar-se nele, Brennan apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – "Bones? O que ele fez com você?"

Olhando diretamente para a criança, ela procurou por sinais de feridas e não encontrou nenhum. Puxando-o silenciosamente na sua direção, Brennan abraçou-o, depois conduziu os dois até o fundo do cômodo e sentou-se no chão. Parker hesitou e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, estudando-a de perto.

"Fale comigo, Bones." – Sua voz demonstrava medo e Brennan abriu um pequeno sorriso para acalmá-lo.

"Ele não fez nada, Parker. Eu estou bem."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho." – Ela indicou seu colo e esperou que o garoto se posicionasse nele. – "Ele fez algo com você?"

"N-Não, Bones."

Ela delicadamente levantou o rosto dele para olhá-la.

"Você também não sabe mentir, Parker."

"Ele disse coisas sobre o papai..." – Ele desviou seus olhos dos azuis dela. – "Que agora ele está sozinho e sem nós dois. Que ele vai encontrar outra mulher e ter outro filho. Mas Bones," – Os olhos dele encheram-se de lágrimas e ele enterrou sua cabeça na volta do pescoço dela, suas mãos achando as dela e apertando-as.

"Tem uma história que eu não contei a você, Parker."

Ele franziu o cenho e seus olhos encararam os dela.

"Nós pegamos o avião errado até aqui. Eu me confundi com os portões, mas só percebi quando desembarcamos."

"Por isso você precisou passar um tempão conversando com aquela moça no aeroporto quando chegamos?"

"Isso. Você lembra que lá em D.C., antes de seu pai se despedir, nós ficamos com ele em uma fila?"

"Lembro. Ele disse que era o chek-check,"

"Check-in."

"Isso!"  
"Você sabe o que isso significa?"  
"Não."

"Check-in é quando nós confirmamos nossas passagens e então, ao fim dele, nós temos nossos nomes confirmados na lista de passageiros."

Parker acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

"O avião que nós deveríamos estar, o avião certo, caiu poucos minutos depois da decolagem e explodiu. Todos os passageiros morreram. E..." – Brennan engoliu em seco. – "E ao divulgarem a lista de passageiros, nossos nomes estavam lá. Destacaram o meu por eu ser uma escritora e antropóloga conhecida e o seu por estar comigo e a quem eu dediquei o livro."

A boca do garoto abriu em surpresa e ele se sentou mais reto no colo dela, interessado. Ao juntar os pontos na sua cabeça, Brennan viu a angústia passar nos olhos dele.

"Papai... papai achou que..."  
"Sim, seu pai achou que nós tínhamos morrido. Os squints acharam. Sua mãe achou."

Ele novamente acenou com a cabeça.

"Assim como esse maluco ainda acha. É por isso que ele tem certeza que estamos mortos, Bones?"

"É exatamente por isso."

"Papai está bem, Bones? E mamãe? Os squints?" – Ela sorriu diante da delicadeza do garoto e acariciou o seu rosto.

"Depois que eu falei com seu pai, todos ficaram sabendo que estávamos bem e ficaram felizes de novo."

Parker relaxou visivelmente sua postura e voltou a encostar sua cabeça no ombro dela onde caiu no sono segundos depois. Brennan inconscientemente cantarolou algumas músicas que lembrava da sua infância no ouvido dele e só foi interrompida quando a porta novamente se abriu e desconhecido entrou, sua forma parando ao deparar-se com a imagem a sua frente: a cientista com o rosto perto do da criança e seus braços apertados em volta dele que dormia pacificamente.

"Você _realmente _gosta desse garoto, não é?" – Ele sorria debochadamente e Brennan sentiu um frio na barriga.

"Você sabe que sim. Você é meu fã número um, não é mesmo?" – Ela tentou amenizar e abriu um sorriso forçado.

"Você não devia ter dito isso, Tempe. Você sabe como eu sou ciumento." – Com seus passos largos, ele alcançou os dois e se agachou. – "E possessivo." – Com um movimento rápido e brusco, ele puxou Parker dos braços dela e pegou-o nos seus, botando-o de pé quando o menino ainda acordava assustado.

"Não! Deixe-o aqui. Você terá toda a atenção que quiser."  
"Não para o que eu quero a seguir, Tempe."

"Bones?" – Parker esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão e olhou ao redor, sua visão embaçada assim como sua mente. As mãos do homem o arrastavam para longe enquanto seus ouvidos captavam apenas os gritos dela.

"Parker!"

BB

_"Agente Booth?" – A voz da recepcionista fez com que ele chacoalhasse a cabeça e tirasse a imagem dos dois dela. – "Encontrou algo útil?"  
"Não." – Ele respondeu saindo do banheiro, olhando mais uma vez ao redor e encontrando tudo em ordem. – "Tudo parece estar normal aqui."_

_"Eu concordo." – Eles saíram do quarto e Booth esperou a mulher trancá-lo. – "Eu ainda acho que os dois se perderam, agente Booth."_

_"Não, você não entende. Temperance conhece essa cidade. E se ela tivesse se perdido, já teria me ligado ou achado um jeito de voltar até aqui. Ela teria atendido minhas ligações."_

_"Geralmente os mesmos táxis ficam parados aqui na frente do hotel, o senhor deveria tentar encontrar o taxista que os levaram hoje mais cedo. Ele provavelmente se lembrará da sua mulher e do seu filho."_

_Booth concordou com a cabeça e os dois pegaram o elevador até o saguão. Retirando da carteira a foto que Brennan e Parker haviam tirado no dia da primeira visita ao museu do Jeffersonian, ele percorreu cada táxi fazendo sempre a mesma pergunta._

_"O senhor se lembra de ter levado essa mulher e esse garoto como passageiros hoje de manhã?" _

_Da quarta vez, ele recebeu a resposta que procurava._

_"Sim, senhor."_

_"O senhor lembra para onde os levou?"_

_O homem de cabelos grisalhos e olhar gentil abriu um sorriso com alguma lembrança que Booth desconhecia._

_"Minha idade na maioria das vezes não permite que eu lembre o itinerário dos meus passageiros, mas a conversa deles estava bem animada e eu acabei prestando atenção em boa parte dela. Sua esposa não parou um segundo de explicar como a rua em que eles iriam era movimentada e cheia de coisas que o filho de vocês iria amar. Quando chegamos a tal rua, eu confirmei o que ela disse. Eu observei-os por um tempo se perdendo no meio das outras pessoas até eles entrarem em uma loja de roupas. Algo chamou a atenção dos dois na vitrine."_

_"O senhor poderia me levar até lá?"_

_"Claro, senhor. Sem problemas."_

_Booth bateu a porta do carro e pela primeira vez naquele fim de tarde, deixou-se ter esperança._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doze.**

_A caixa de e-mail estava lotada, as mensagens em sua maioria relativas ao seu novo livro, lançado no dia anterior. E ela não entendeu até abrir o quarto e-mail consecutivo a razão do sucesso imediato. Era um livro como todos os outros que ela escrevera... exceto pela dedicatória. _

_"Você sabe que eu ainda quero atirar em você por não ter me contado sobre seu gostoso-e-agora-namorado agente do FBI, não sabe?" – Angela tinha os braços cruzados na frente do peito, sua prancheta pendendo em um lado do seu corpo. Ela quase sorriu ao ver a melhor amiga assustar-se com sua voz, mas lembrou-se que estava ali para fingir irritação e apenas a encarou com um olhar que esperava parecer furioso._

_"De todas as pessoas, achava que você seria a que mais entenderia meus motivos, Angie." – Seu tom era parcialmente triste e Angela apressou-se em abrir um sorriso, ela às vezes esquecia como a amiga não entendia sarcasmo. Nunca._

_"Estou brincando, querida." – E então seu sorriso, o sorriso malicioso típico dela, fez Brennan balançar a cabeça e seguir a artista até o sofá. – "Mas você realmente vai pagar um preço por ter me negado essa felicidade, Brennan." _

_"Quanto você quer?" _

_"É um coloquialismo, Brenn." – Angela pegou uma mão dela e apertou, seu sorriso ainda inalterável. – "Eu quero os detalhes. Ele é tão bom na cama como aparenta ser?" _

_As bochechas da cientista ficaram vermelhas e ela desviou os olhos, focando-os logo em seguida na prateleira de livros à sua frente, as lembranças da noite anterior invadindo-a por completo._

_"Nós fizemos sexo aqui ontem à noite." _

_"Aqui, aqui?" – Angela apontou para o escritório e sua expressão de descrença fez Brennan sorrir pela primeira vez. _

_"Sim. Aqui no meu escritório." _

_"Oh. Meu. Deus." – Ela ajeitou-se no sofá, os desenhos da última vítimas deles esquecidos logo atrás dela e seu tronco virado de frente para Brennan. – "Aposto que foi Booth quem começou tudo."_

_"Como você descobriu?" – Por vezes, ela ficava inclinada a acreditar no que Booth constantemente repetia sobre o sexto sentido da artista. _

_"Vamos, Brenn, você não se arriscaria tanto, a menos que alguém já tivesse tomado essa decisão. E eu aposto, de novo, que quando ele começou, você não foi capaz de pará-lo." – Ela piscou um olho e o tom vermelho voltou as bochechas da amiga. – "Mas me diga, querida. Ele é bom de cama? É grande? É gentil?" – A enxurrada de perguntas fez Brennan ficar tonta e quando sua mente concentrou-se em uma para responder, leves passos entrando no cômodo a impediram._

_"Bones?" _

_Brennan imediatamente achou o garoto plantado na porta, seus olhos semi-cerrados e sua expressão sonolenta. Ele havia dormido na casa de Angela, ela lembrava de Booth falar isso na noite anterior. _

_"Hey, Parker. Venha aqui." – Ele se aproximou a passos lentos, uma de suas mãos sendo levadas até seus olhos e esfregando-os. Ela lançou um olhar para Angela e quando a viu levantando-se apressada, franziu o cenho. – "Angela?" _

_"Olhe, não foi minha culpa, ok?" – Ela falou apressada, quase atropelando as palavras. – "Jack mostrou ao pequeno Booth o playstation 3 que ele comprou alguns dias atrás e os dois aparentemente passaram da hora de dormir."_

_Brennan assentiu, seu olhar de irritação ao ouvir as palavras de Angela subitamente se transformando em um de preocupação assim que o garoto parou na sua frente. _

_"Me desculpe, Bones, eu e Hodgins não deveríamos ter feito isso." – Ele bocejou e Brennan sorriu, tentando assegurá-lo que não estava zangada com ele._

_"Não é sua culpa, Parker." – Pela sua visão periférica, viu Angela deixar a sala, um sorriso de encanto em seus lábios. – "Você pode dormir no meu sofá como o seu pai, lembra?" – Ele pareceu mais acordado quando concordou vigorosamente com a cabeça. – "Venha, deite-se." _

_Enquanto ele achava uma posição confortável, ela tratou de pegar uma coberta e um travesseiro, levando-os para ele e ajudando-o a cobrir-se. _

_"Vou ligar para seu pai e pedir que ele venha só na hora do almoço, ok?" _

_"Ok... Você almoça com a gente, Bones?." – Ela mexeu nos cachos dele e sorriu com o jeito como ele falava quando estava com tanto sono._

_"Claro, Parker. Agora durma. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar." _

BB

O ar quente daquele lugar a enlouquecia mais ainda. Após bater diversas vezes seus punhos na porta de madeira, tentando inutilmente fazê-lo trazer Parker de volta, ela agora estava encostada na mesa, marcas roxas onde a pele havia colidido com o material sólido da porta. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, pensava melhor dessa forma, ou pelo menos era o que parecia durante todo o tempo em que estivera naquela situação. Por vezes, o grito de desespero da criança enchia seus ouvidos e ela era incapaz de se manter estática daquele jeito, obrigando suas pernas a moverem-se para qualquer direção.

Uma infinidade de cenários passava pela sua mente. Cada um mais assustador do que o outro. O perseguidor era claramente maluco e ela já havia desistido de sair dali através de uma conversa racional com ele. Tentar algo enquanto ficavam a sós era arriscado por ele estar sempre armado e por ela não ter a mínima idéia de onde ele mantinha Parker preso. Com uma raiva descontrolada, Brennan virou-se abruptamente e socou a mesa, um grito escapando da sua garganta. Ela novamente fechou os olhos e viu Booth. Imaginou o que ele estaria fazendo para achá-los. A sensação de perda que ele deveria estar sentido, de novo. Por causa dela.

Pensando mais objetivamente, ela se perguntou o que Booth faria naquela situação e acabou sem uma resposta. Ela tinha certeza apenas de uma coisa: ele faria o que pudesse para proteger o filho, e aquilo ela estava fazendo, arduamente. Sem sucesso, era verdade, mas seu instinto a compelia para blindá-lo. Proteger a criança que ela sabia o quanto já significava na sua vida. Ela levou o anel dele até os lábios e permaneceu nessa posição até ouvir a risada sarcástica do homem desconhecido.

"Você o ama, não é?" – Ele indicou com a cabeça o anel e Brennan franziu o cenho, ela sempre se perdia no momento e não via quando ele entrava para atormentá-la um pouco mais. - "Eu não sabia que vocês iam se casar. Ninguém sabia. Por que você escondeu isso de mim, Tempe?"

"O anel foi Parker que me deu." – Ela não sabia porque tinha revelado aquilo, mas ainda assim o fez, grata por afastar aquele assunto dela e do parceiro.

"O pirralho?" – Ele questionou indignado e Brennan pensou que talvez devesse ter mentido. – "O que raios ele acha que é seu? Namorado?"

"Ele é só uma criança."

"Então talvez ele tenha dado como um presente de dias das mães ou algo do tipo?" – Ele coçou o queixo, pensativo.

"Não! Parker n... não é meu filho." – Ela suspirou e voltou a se encostar na mesa.

"Mas você cuida dele como se fosse."

"Não!" – Ela não sabia porque estava com o tom de voz alterado, mas mesmo assim não se importou, não naquele momento. – "Escute, ele só me deu o anel porque o ajudei em um trabalho para a escola. Apenas isso."

"Isso é o que você diz para si mesma, Tempe." – Ele sorriu, e se eles tivessem em outro lugar, com outra conversa, seria um sorriso gentil. – "Está escrito por toda sua face o quanto você se importa com essa criança. E pra mim, vai além de um trabalho escolar." – Ele a entregou um copo de água e pareceu considerar algo enquanto a observava beber. – "Você sabe o quanto _eu _amo você, certo?"

Brennan sabia o perigo que cada resposta que ela podia dá representava e decidiu-se pela que achava a mais segura ainda que fosse a mais errada.

"Sim."

Aquilo o fez dar os últimos passos até ela e abraçá-la fortemente. Ela esperou que ele avançasse e estava pronta para afastá-lo a primeira tentativa, mas ele recuou, seu sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto.

"Obrigado, Tempe." – Ela assentiu, confusa demais para formar palavras. – "Sinto que estamos começando alguma coisa." – Ela apenas olhou-o de volta, incerta do que deveria falar ou fazer. – "Vou trazer o garoto de volta, o que você não admite que é seu filho." – Ele sorriu com a própria frase e deixou-a atordoada para trás.

Parte dela não acreditava que ele fosse trazer de volta o menino que havia sido arrancado dos seus braços há pouco mais de 30 minutos, a outra parte pedia que ela se agarrasse a qualquer esperança restante. Durante toda sua indecisão, os minutos se passaram e ela se viu de frente para ele, sua pequena forma tremendo visivelmente, poucos passos depois de entrar pela porta. Ela queria correr, tomá-lo em seus braços e prometer que tudo ficaria bem, que eles sairiam dali em breve. Seus pés, no entanto, pareciam ter criado raízes e ela encarou o garoto de volta, com um medo inexplicável de piscar e no segundo seguinte não poder vê-lo mais.

Parker pareceu entender o momento dela, o tempo e espaço que ela precisava para algo que só a mente genial dela processava. Ele tentou controlar suas pernas formigando e sua vontade de aninhar-se a ela e dormir, voar para longe de toda a loucura na qual eles estavam metidos. Aquilo seria engraçado, ele pensou, se tivesse assistindo a si mesmo em uma televisão. Um cara que acredita que ele é um fantasma?! Seu pai o chamaria de idiota.

"Parker." – Ela chamou-o mais para assegurar que ele estava ali do que para de fato chamar a atenção dele. Ele voltou a olhá-la e percebeu que algumas lágrimas desciam pelo rosto da antropóloga.

"Bones!" – Ele correu, não se importando se ela queria a presença dele ou não. Ela estava chorando e seu instinto falou mais alto. Salve Bones. Não a deixe chorar. – "O que ele fez com você? Por que você está chorando?" – Ele parou a alguns centímetros dela, um de seus braços esticando-se e com sua pequena mão, puxando uma dela, queria que ela o olhasse.

"Nada, Parker. Ele não fez nada." – O garoto esperou que ela descesse até seu nível e o assegurasse novamente daquelas palavras.

"Mentira, Bones." – Ele declarou e sentiu sua mão sendo apertada inconscientemente pela dela. – "Ele fez algo. Me diga o que foi."

A habilidade do garoto em detectá-la mentindo estava progredindo consideravelmente, talvez Booth o tivesse ensinando e o pensamento estúpido quase a fez sorrir.

"Ele... uh... apenas me fez perceber algumas coisas, Parker. E eu fiquei com medo. Ele não me machucou, ok? Eu prometo."

O menino fez menção para ela se abaixar e aceitou sua explicação, sabendo que agora ela falava a verdade, não exatamente clara, mas honesta. Brennan deslizou até o chão encostada na parede mais próxima, suas costas já doloridas em contato com o cimento atrás de si. Parker parou ao lado dela, seus olhos estudando-a tão atentamente que Brennan se perguntava se era assim que ela estudava seus ossos.

"Você lembra qual seria nossa segunda lição nessa viagem?" – A pergunta sem contexto colocou uma expressão confusa no rosto dela, e Brennan olhou-o atentamente antes de responder.

"O homem de ferro."

O rosto do garoto se iluminou e ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, seu comportamento intrigando-a a cada segundo.

"Eu quero contar a história dele pra você." – Brennan assentiu, de alguma forma sabia que o que ele tinha para falar era importante, e indicou seu colo com as palmas das mãos. Parker sorriu, o sorriso do seu pai que naquele momento aumentou a angústia dela, e sentou-se onde ela indicara de lado, levantando a cabeça no mesmo momento em que ela abaixava a própria, os olhos dos dois se conectando.

"O nome do homem de ferro é Tony Stark." – O garoto começou, sua voz firme. – "Ele era rico, mais rico que Hodgins." – Aquilo fez os dois trocarem um sorriso. – "Ele produzia armas. E um dia, por causa desse trabalho dele..." – Ele olhou tão profundamente nos olhos dela que Brennan se perguntou se ele seria capaz de enxergar todos os pavorosos sentimentos que ela tentava esconder. – "Ele foi seqüestrado."

Parker não deixou de notar quando ela piscou algumas vezes, as palavras encaixando-se e começando a fazer sentido em sua cabeça.

"O que aconteceu com ele?" – Ela sabia que era completamente irracional a ansiedade que sentia para ouvir a resposta do garoto, mas ainda assim, bloqueou essa parte nela e esperou que ele respondesse.

"Ele se tornou o homem de ferro e conseguiu fugir." - Ele sorriu e ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer, onde ele queria chegar com sua conversa a principio sem sentido algum. – "Nós vamos sair daqui, Bones." – Ele continuou, sabendo que ela não sabia o que falar. – "E não me diga que não somos o homem de ferro."

Aquilo a fez soltar uma leve risada e ela puxou-o para mais perto, a cabeça dele encostando momentaneamente no peito dela, um abraço estranho.

"Eu acho que entendi o seu ponto."

"Acha?" – Ele sorriu e voltou a sua posição anterior. Seus olhos de chocolate novamente fixos nos dela.

"Você acredita que podemos fugir."

"Não, Bones. Eu acredito que _vamos_ fugir. Igual ao homem de ferro só que sem o homem de ferro." – Ele parou, suas próprias palavras confundindo-o e Brennan apenas achou-o mais adorável daquele jeito.

"Eu entendi." – Ela o assegurou e ele concordou com a cabeça. – "Só não sei como, Parker. Eu não tenho um plano como o homem de ferro provavelmente tinha." – Seu tom de voz, baixando o volume a cada palavra, fez com que o garoto levantasse a mão e usasse o dedo indicador para traças linhas invisíveis no rosto dela, confortando-a.

"Um homem o ajudou. Ele tinha alguém. E você tem a mim."

Ela encarou-o de volta, as palavras fortes e decididas da criança no seu colo serviram para intensificar o quanto ela precisava tirá-lo dali. Vivo. Um pequeno sorriso, e mesmo não alcançando os seus olhos, abriu-se na face dela e Brennan novamente segurou-o mais perto de si.

"Sim. Eu tenho você." – Ela sussurrou perto do ouvido dele e sentiu quando ele fez sim com a cabeça.

"Papai vai nos salvar, Bones." – Ele novamente se afastou para olhá-la nos olhos. – "Ele sempre faz isso, certo?"

"Certo." – Ela replicou com uma certeza que a surpreendeu.

"Então, é questão de tempo até eles nos encontrar."

Brennan desviou os olhos e respirou fundo. Gostaria de dizer para aquele menino que o pai dele seria capaz de fazer isso, irromperia pela porta em algumas horas e os tiraria dali antes que algum dano maior fosse feito. No fundo, uma ínfima parte dela acreditava nele, acreditava no parceiro, mas havia sempre a lógica em sua cabeça e dessa vez ela venceu, apenas a garantiu que eles precisavam se virar sozinhos.

"Parker... eu não tenho certeza que..."

"Alô? Alguém aqui?"

O coração dela parou e ela sentiu Parker congelar nos seus braços. Nenhum dos dois ousou sequer respirar, os braços dela tão apertados em volta dele que temeu esmagá-lo. Parados, eles ouviram os passos do perseguidor passando pela porta e em seguida o som se dissipou, a voz que eles tinham acabado de escutar ressoando em seus ouvidos como um eco. Como Booth. _Booth!_

"Sim, senhor. Como posso ajudá-lo?" – A voz do maluco.

"Eu sou o Agente Especial Seeley Booth, FBI." – Brennan pôde ver como se estivesse lá, o parceiro mostrando seu distintivo. – "Fui informado que a Dra. Temperance Brennan e um garoto chamado Parker Booth foram vistos pela última vez entrando nessa livraria."

_A livraria!_ A mente dela gritou e ela sabia que não podiam estar ali há muito tempo. Horas apenas. E pareciam como dias.

"Temperance Brennan?" – O estranho voltou a falar e ela o xingou mentalmente, queria a voz dele, ele. – "A escritora?" – E então uma risada. A insana. – "Francamente, senhor...?"

"Booth."

"Francamente, senhor Booth, alguém como Tempe... Temperance Brennan não apareceria na minha modesta livraria. Ela nem em Nova York mora."

Booth olhou o homem na sua frente de cima a baixo. Sua forma sarcástica de rir minutos atrás e o jeito como ele falava de Brennan o intrigou.

"O que você sabe sobre Temperance?" – Ele sabia o que ela diria se o escutasse, a forma como ele demonstrava seu ciúme, e dessa vez, ele sabia que não era tão racional da parte dele, mal conhecia o homem. Seu instinto, no entanto, dizia outra história.

"Ela morreu ontem. É isso que eu sei." – Foi como levar um soco escutar e reviver aquilo de novo e ele se segurou para não jogar o homem contra a parede mais próxima. Controlando sua raiva, bateu seu distintivo no balcão, assustando o outro.

"Ela não está morta." – Ele disse com tanta ênfase que o atendente deu um passo para trás. – "E quem é você afinal?"

"Noah. Noah Davis."

"Muito bem, Noah. Você é dono deste lugar?" – Booth olhou em volta enquanto o homem, agora parecendo mais normal, respondia que era o atendente do turno da tarde, mas que na maioria das vezes ficava até o fim da noite, gostava do lugar e do emprego.

"Eu sou o fã número 1 da Temperance Brennan. É por isso que eu sei várias coisas sobre ela."

Booth quase gargalhou.

_**Eu**__ sou o fã número um da Bones, imbecil._

"Entendo."

Parker tremia e Brennan percebeu quando Booth parou de falar, provavelmente pensando na sua próxima pergunta. Ela olhou aterrorizada para baixo e usou uma de suas mãos para virar o rosto dele para si, os olhos da criança saindo da porta, onde estivera observando desde que escutara a voz do seu pai, e indo para os de Brennan.

"Parker, você está bem?" – Ele não respondeu verbalmente e mesmo com o seu sim, Brennan foi capaz de detectar sua mentira.

"Pa... papai." – Ele disse, sua voz quebrando.

"Sim, Booth está aqui, Parker. Vai ficar tudo bem."

O silêncio dos homens em algum lugar mais acima deles contradizia as palavras da cientista.

"Nós temos que gritar, Bones! Papai tem que nos escutar!" – Quando ele abriu a boca para fazer exatamente o que dissera, Brennan a tapou com suas mãos.

"Não! Ele anda com um revólver nas costas. Seu pai não está preparado pra isso e nós dois sabemos o que ele vai fazer quando nos escutar."

"O que vamos fazer?" – Ele perguntou quando teve sua boca livre. Enquanto Brennan olhava-o para se assegurar que ele estava bem de novo, sua mente formou um plano.

"Escute, eu tenho um plano." – Ela fez Parker sair do seu colo e ficou de joelhos, o menino em pé na sua frente. "Nós não vamos alertar seu pai. Vamos alertar o perseguidor." – Ele franziu o cenho e permaneceu calado, ansioso para saber o que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo. – "Vamos bater na porta com toda nossa força. Pela distância das vozes, calculo que eles estão a alguns metros acima de nós, e eu tenho certeza que ele nos ouvirá. Booth perguntará que barulho é esse e ele virá até aqui para pedir que paremos, você está entendendo?" – Ele assentiu. – "Quando escutarmos ele se aproximando, vou me afastar e ficar de frente para a porta, ele avançará na minha direção e eu começarei uma luta. Você fica do lado da porta e corre assim que eu o distrair. Corra o mais rápido que conseguir até o seu pai, entendeu?"

"Não!" – Ele praticamente gritou e Brennan automaticamente segurou cada braço dele com uma de suas mãos. – "Não vou deixar você pra trás, Bones."

"Parker, você vai correr para o seu pai assim que o homem vier na minha direção, ok?"

"Não, Bones. Eu não vou a canto algum sem você."

"Parker, me escute!" – Ela pegou-o pelos ombros e aproximou seu rosto do dele. – "Um de nós dois precisa sair daqui e avisar ao Booth onde estamos e você tem que fazer isso. Você entende?"

"Não... Bones... Eu não vou." – Ele cruzou os braços e a encarou. Seus olhos eram uma mistura de medo e de certeza sobre a sua decisão.

"Parker." – Brennan respirou fundo antes de continuar, ele tinha que entender, ele tinha que fugir. – "Eu preciso que você seja meu parceiro agora, ok?"

"Eu estou sendo seu parceiro. Parceiros não deixam o outro sozinho com o inimigo."

Se eles estivessem em outra situação, ela o parabenizaria por saber contra argumentá-la, talvez ele estivesse aprendendo mais coisas com ela do que Brennan imaginara.

"Não. Às vezes parceiros precisam se separar para se salvarem. Eu preciso que você faça isso, Parker. Por favor. Você precisa fugir." – Ele levou suas duas mãos ao rosto dela e o segurou, encostando sua testa na dela em seguida.

"Bones..."

"Por favor, Parker."

"Você promete agüentar até eu trazer o papai?"

"Eu prometo, Parker." – Pelo olhar dele, sabia que ele não acreditava nas suas palavras. Brennan levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto, o cansaço de todos os eventos finalmente cobrando seu preço. Ao reposicionar a mão no ombro dele, avistou o anel.

"Eu prometo." – Ela repetiu suas palavras e retirou o anel do dedo, abrindo a mão dele e colocando-o na palma. – "Você lembra a pergunta que fez quando me entregou esse anel?" – A mão dela segurava a dele, os olhos do garoto focando ora nela, ora no objeto.

"Perguntei se você queria ser minha namorada."

"Certo. Eu quero que você leve com você e quando nos reencontramos, você vai repetir a pergunta e eu estarei cumprindo minha promessa de voltar para você. Para o seu pai."

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por vários minutos, sua mente tentando encontrar uma forma de fazer aquilo ser diferente, mas ela estava certa. _Bones está sempre certa._ E por fim, a abraçou, como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até a porta e, então, começaram a bater.

"Você tem certeza absoluta que não os viu pelas redondezas?"

"Absoluta, senhor." – Noah respondeu e se sentiu satisfeito com sua habilidade em mentir. Em breves minutos, o homem de quem ele desejava tirá-la, iria embora. Pra sempre.

"Ok." – Booth coçou o queixo e sabia que algo não se encaixava. Um barulho vindo de um lugar mais abaixo deles e que o agente considerou sendo o porão, continuou incessantemente até ele perguntar o que era e o atendente pedir licença e se retirar. Na ausência do Noah, ele investigou o local com seus olhos, e assim que percorreu o balcão, avistou dois livros que fez sua respiração falhar. Um sobre história e outro sobre antropologia. Ao lado desses, duas revistas em quadrinhos sobre o homem de ferro. Sua cabeça fez um clique, e ele correu por onde o homem havia desaparecido, seu corpo colidindo com o de alguém muito menor que ele no meio do caminho.

"Papai!"

Por um momento, pareceu um sonho. Ver o filho caído no chão bem na sua frente por causa do impacto, mas aparentemente sem machucados. E voltou a ser um pesadelo, quando os dois escutaram um tiro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Treze.**

_Aconteceu tudo em câmera lenta, ou era assim que aquele momento se reproduziria na sua mente ao lembrar-se dele. Primeiro, a porta se abrindo. O perseguidor entrando por ela, seus olhos pegando fogo e seus movimentos calculados. _

_Depois, o garoto esgueirando-se para fora do cômodo e parando no vão da porta, seus olhos gentis nunca, nem por um segundo, deixando de observar a cientista. Quando as mãos de Noah a tocaram, de uma forma agressiva e urgente, empurraram-na de encontro a uma parede, e por cima do ombro dele, os olhos dela encontraram os da criança, sua hesitação em fugir aumentando a certeza que ela tinha que o pequeno não a abandonaria. Sem deixar que o som das palavras saísse, Brennan foi capaz de ler nos lábios dele as últimas palavras antes do garoto sair correndo em disparada: "Eu te amo."_

_Ela quase sorriu, mas no instante seguinte, sentiu uma dor absurdamente grande na sua cabeça, o impacto contra a parede vibrando todo seu corpo e fazendo sair um grito de espanto da sua boca. E então, ele parou. Seus olhos fuzilaram os dela e Brennan viu decepção neles, além da fúria. Ela aproveitou a oportunidade e reagiu, chutando-o nos testículos e empurrando-o pelo peito para fora do seu caminho, obtendo espaço para correr em direção a sua liberdade._

_Foi um tiro, em que a bala raspou o lado esquerdo do seu rosto e parou no concreto ao lado da porta, que a fez estancar. _

"_Pare, dra. Brennan, ou eu não errarei da próxima vez." _

_A aproximação rápida dele não a surpreendeu, ela havia notado e tão ágil quanto ele, virou-se, seu punho errando por milímetros a mão que segurava o revólver. _

_Dali em diante, era tudo um borrão. Seu braço latejou, a intensidade do ferimento foi anestesiado pela lenta e progressiva inconsciência que a dominava. _

BB

Flashes. Vários deles. Intermináveis e estranhamente prazerosos acompanharam sua corrida desesperada até onde ela estava. Viva? Morta? Ele se recusava a adivinhar uma resposta, seu último dia incerto o suficiente para uma onda de cansaço ameaçar derrubá-lo ao mínimo esforço de pensar sobre o que estava acontecendo.

_Brennan e Parker sentados no sofá da sala dela no Jeffersonian._

_Ele e Brennan fazendo amor pela primeira vez._

_Parker dormindo nos braços dela na volta do parque de diversões._

Parker gritando.

Ele esticou o braço a tempo de impedir que o filho entrasse correndo pelo cômodo em que os dois haviam passado as últimas horas. O garoto recuou para trás, assustado pela força que o pai empregou no seu ombro e observou-o empunhando a arma, passando rápido por ele e sua postura posicionando-se de forma que ele podia colocar o perseguidor na sua mira no momento que o visse.

O garoto encostou-se na parede ao sentir a mão do pai em seu peito, instruindo-o silenciosamente a proteger-se daquela forma. Antes de alcançar a abertura da porta, Booth olhou por cima do ombro e balançou a cabeça positivamente para o filho, recebendo o mesmo cumprimento de volta e em seguida, levantando o braço e dando o último passo necessário para ter uma visão do cenário que o aguardava.

Brennan de costas no chão, sua cabeça de lado e seus olhos fechados. Uma de suas mãos cobria o ferimento de bala em seu braço, o espaço entre seus dedos ensangüentados. Noah estava no chão ao seu lado, segurando a sua outra mão e implorando que ela voltasse, ao mesmo tempo em que pedia desculpas. Pela sua visão periférica, ele viu o agente parado e no próximo instante se viu deitado no chão, Booth em cima do seu corpo e a arma fria dele na sua testa. O agente ia falar algo, mas as palavras ficaram presas na sua garganta. A raiva nos seus olhos foi mensagem suficiente para o outro, que desistiu de reagir e esperou o que aconteceria.

"Bones!!!" – Booth olhou de relance para o garoto, que já se encontrava ao lado de sua parceira, seus joelhos a poucos centímetros do corpo desfalecido dela. Com um golpe certeiro, ele atingiu o rosto do perseguidor com a coronha da arma e deixou-o inconsciente. Os dois se acertariam depois.

Ele parou. De alguma forma, aquela cena petrificou-se na sua mente. Seu filho, com lágrimas descendo por todo o rosto, inclinava-se na direção da sua parceira, as pequenas mãos dele segurando cada lado do rosto dela e sua voz soando desesperada a cada vez que ela não o respondia.

"Bones..." – Mais uma tentativa. Mais lágrimas. Nenhuma resposta. – "Bones, você prometeu que agüentaria!" – O pequeno gritou, descontrolando-se. – "Você disse que agüentaria, Bones. Acorde, por favor." – Ele olhou-a esperançoso e mais uma vez apenas teve como resposta o rosto pálido dela. No fundo, ouviu seu pai ligar para uma ambulância e sentiu-o parando eventualmente atrás dele. – "Bones! Acorde!" – Ele mexeu o rosto dela e viu uma gota de lágrima cair na bochecha da antropóloga. – "Bones..." – O nome saiu como um suspiro e ele deitou-se ao lado dela, sua cabeça repousando no peito da cientista e suas duas mãos achando a livre dela.

As mãos grandes e fortes de Booth tentaram tirá-lo dali, mas falharam miseravelmente.

"Parker, meu filho, levante-se daí."

"Não." – O menino nem sequer levantou o rosto para encarar o pai. Sua voz fraca, porém decidida.

"Parker, não vai ajudar a Bones você deitar nela dessa forma."

"Não vou sair daqui!" – Ele elevou seu tom de voz e dessa vez olhou nos olhos do pai. Quando Booth não respondeu, ele voltou a deitar sua cabeça no tórax dela.

"Parker..."  
"Não, pai." – Ele ajeitou-se mais confortavelmente e fechou os olhos. – "Dessa forma eu posso ouvir o coração dela bater. E posso saber que ela ainda está aqui. Bones vai agüentar, pai. Ela prometeu... Ela tem que cumprir... Ela..." – Ele perdeu a linha de raciocínio e calou-se.

Booth sentiu um nó na garganta e checou o relógio, amaldiçoando mentalmente a demora dos paramédicos. Após perceber que contar os minutos não ajudava e que o filho não mudaria sua posição, pôs-se de pé e sentou perto da cabeça de Brennan, colocando-a em seu colo, massageando os cabelos dela e com a outra mão, pressionando a mão que ela mesma cobria o ferimento, o sangue estacando vagarosamente.

Pai e filho permaneceram daquela forma, cada um perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos e pedidos, esperando.

BB

Ela ouviu ruídos. Ora distante, ora perto. Por vezes altos, na maioria das vezes baixos. Sua cabeça doía e decifrar o que cada som daquele significava requeria forças que ela descobriu que não possuía. Ao abrir os olhos, arrependeu-se, a dor intensificou-se e ela fechou os dedos no tecido que a cobria. A pouca luminosidade do cômodo, seja ele qual fosse, a confundiu ainda mais. Sua noção de tempo tão precária quanto a de espaço. Ao espalmar as palmas das mãos onde ela estava atualmente deitada, sentiu uma maciez que, por alguma razão que ela não conseguia recordar, Brennan havia sentido falta.

Virando a cabeça na direção em que a maioria das vozes pareciam vir, ela deparou-se com uma imagem que seria difícil de sair da sua cabeça. Deitados no sofá a alguns metros da cama dela, Booth e Parker dormiam pesadamente. O adulto de lado entre o encosto do sofá e o corpo do filho, seus braços protetoramente mantendo-o perto. Ao ver a criança pela primeira vez, em o que ela não sabia se eram dias ou horas, sua mente disparou. A livraria. O perseguidor. Booth e a fuga. O tiro.

Seus olhos imediatamente deixaram os dois e buscaram o ferimento, encontrando-o perto do ombro e com um curativo protegendo-o. A seqüência de como aquilo havia acontecido fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e respirasse fundo.

"Bones?" – Ela reabriu os olhos para encontrar o pequeno parado ao lado da cama, seus olhos brilhando com a expectativa de uma resposta.

"Parker." – Ela cumprimentou e sentiu sua garganta seca.

"Bones!" – Ele abriu o maior sorriso que ela já vira no seu rosto e pegou uma das mãos dela nas suas. – "Você voltou!"

"É." – Brennan sorriu e apertou a mão dele. – "Eu voltei, Parker."

Ele deu um pequeno pulo e continuou mexer-se de um lado para o outro, enquanto os olhos dos dois falavam por eles.

"Você está bem?" – Ela questionou-o depois de analisá-lo por completo. – "Ele não tocou em você, tocou?"

"Eu estou bem, Bones." – Ele a assegurou. – "Papai me encontrou no meio do corredor e nós voltamos para pegar você." – Ele parou ali, não querendo continuar a linha cronológica dos fatos. – "Eu... sinto muito não termos chegado antes de... antes dele fazer isso com você."

"Não foi sua culpa, Parker. Ou do seu pai."

"Eu não devia ter deixado você sozinha com ele." – Ela não acreditou que até nesse aspecto ele era exatamente como o pai. Culpando-se por algo que estava longe do seu controle.

"Parker, me escute." – Ela apertou a mão dele e puxou-o para mais perto. – "Nada disso, absolutamente nada disso, é culpa sua. Você entende?"

"Mas, Bones,"  
"Não, Parker." – Ela o cortou, um pouco mais severa do que pretendia. – "Se você não tivesse corrido e achado seu pai, ele teria tempo de... fazer coisas piores comigo. Você me salvou. Foi o meu parceiro como você disse queria, não foi?"

Após um momento de incerteza, ele assentiu, seu sorriso voltando a ser tão grande quanto seus lábios permitiam.

"E eu nem precisei de uma arma!" – Aquilo a fez soltar uma leve risada e ele a acompanhou. – "Papai disse que o maluco nunca mais vai fazer mal a alguém. Uns amigos dele do FBI daqui de Nova York levaram o doido preso."

"Isso é bom." – Espacialmente: algum hospital em Nova York. – "Quanto tempo eu passei dormindo?"

"Desde de ontem de noite até agora, fim da tarde." – Temporalmente: quase um dia. – "Vou chamar o papai."

"Não!" – Brennan manteve-o no lugar segurando-o mais forte pela mão e Parker franziu o cenho. – "Seu pai deve estar cansado. Vamos deixá-lo dormir mais um pouco, ok?"

"Você tem certeza? Ele nem sequer queria dormir, esperando você acordar, mas eu o convenci racionalmente que não tinha sentido ficar cansado." – Ele sorriu charmosamente, sabendo como tinha soado o que ele acabara de falar, igual a _ela._ Após um momento em que ela ficou tanto fascinada como assustada, Brennan sorriu como ele e balançou a cabeça, não acreditando que ela realmente tinha tanta influência nele como daquela forma.

"Tenho." – Ela soltou a mão dele e afastou-se na cama, abrindo um espaço pequeno, mas suficiente. – "Venha aqui. Você ainda me deve o final da nossa segunda lição."

Ele subiu cuidadosamente e como antes, posicionou-se com a cabeça no peito dela, dessa vez não se preocupando se a próxima batida do coração dela seria a última.

BB

O frio percorreu o corpo dele, acordando-o e por instinto, ele se levantou mais rápido do que deveria ao não sentir o filho perto dele, onde ele supostamente deveria estar. Procurando-o ao redor, parou seus movimentos de levantar-se ao encontrá-lo aninhado a Brennan, os dois dormindo com sorrisos nos rostos.

Com o braço dormente, ele levantou-se, esticando as pernas e espreguiçando-se. Silenciosamente aproximou-se da cama, pelo lado dela e parou perto o suficiente para alcançá-la ao estender os braços. A ponta de seu dedo indicador delicadamente colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela de volta no lugar e desceu pela face dela, fazendo linhas invisíveis pela sua pele.

A sensação conhecida a fez abrir os olhos e ela encontrou os dele, os dois encarando-se pela primeira vez depois de quase três dias. Brennan sentiu o dedo dele subindo do seu queixo e parando em cima dos seus lábios, tracejando-os. Depois a palma da mão dele segurando um lado da sua face, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos para apreciar o toque. _Senti-lo._

"Bones." – Ele sussurrou e esperou ela reabrir os olhos para sorrir para ela. O sorriso que ele reservava apenas para ela. O charmoso.

"Booth." – O nome dele, dito diretamente para ele, agora tinha um sabor diferenciado. Novo e urgente.

"Hey." – Ele a cumprimentou e retirou sua mão, colocando-a no bolso. – "Como você se sente?"

"Exausta." – Ela falou e um sorriso cansado agraciou-lhe a face.

"Nós vamos voltar pra casa e você vai poder se recuperar totalmente." – Ela assentiu e antes que pudesse parar o que estava fazendo, procurou a mão dele com uma sua. Satisfeito, Booth a pegou e se aproximou ainda mais quando ela fez força para que ele se movesse para frente.

"Eu sinto muito, Booth." – Ela voltou a falar quando ele estava com as pernas coladas no metal da cama, o mais próximo possível.

"Nada disso é sua culpa, Bones." – Ele já esperava que ela fosse iniciar esse tipo de conversa.

"É sim, Booth. Eu não consegui cuidar de Park,"

"Temperance." – Ela imediatamente calou e Booth inclinou-se para ela, sua testa colando na dela e sua mão voltando a pegar um lado da face da parceira. – "Você não deveria pensar dessa forma, mas eu sei como é querer se culpar, se sentir o responsável pela dor dos outros." – Ele beijou a testa dela e prosseguiu. – "Talvez nós dois devêssemos passar menos tempo juntos." – Ele acrescentou e ela riu, fazendo o coração dele bater mais rápido só com aquele som. Desde quando ele não a escutava fazer isso?

"O que aconteceu? Como você descobriu que estávamos naquele lugar?" – Ela perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

"Achei o taxista que havia levado vocês até aquela rua. Fui de loja em loja, até o caixa da sorveteria me informar que tinha visto vocês dois entrando na livraria. Eu segui até onde ele dissera, naturalmente, e encontrei o... aquele louco." – Brennan assentiu. – "Vocês devem ter me ouvido falando com ele. Depois de um tempo, ouvi um barulho vindo da parte inferior do lugar e ele pediu licença para ir checar o que era. Ele _sabia_ exatamente o que era e eu aproveitei para olhar ao redor, encontrar alguma pista que indicasse que vocês estavam ali em algum lugar. Meu instinto me dizia que aquele homem mentia pra mim. Então eu avistei os dois livros e as duas revistas em quadrinhos deixadas no balcão e corri atrás dele. Encontrei Parker no meio do caminho e..." – Brennan novamente fez um sim com a cabeça, encorajando-o a continuar. – "Quando chegamos onde você estava, ele já tinha... atirado. Eu o imobilizei e o nocauteei. Depois eu e Parker ficamos esperando pela ambulância."

Booth desviou seus olhos para o garoto que ainda dormia com um braço por cima da barriga dela, o rosto de uma paz serena.

"Agora tudo acabou, Temperance." – Ele falou mais para si mesmo do que para ela. Brennan puxou-o pela mão de novo e sem que ela precisasse falar, ele sabia o que ela queria dessa vez. _Ele. _Os lábios dos dois se encontraram em um beijo suave, mas tão profundo quanto o alívio que eles sentiam de estarem de volta um ao lado do outro. Ao se separarem para recobrar o fôlego, um sorriso se abriu simultaneamente nos lábios deles, o mesmo sorriso que marcava cada reencontro.

BB

Quatro dias. Seria o número odiado pelos três dali em diante. Quantidade de tempo em que eles queriam esquecer a maioria do que havia ocorrido. Ao aterrissarem em Washington D.C., Brennan inspirou o ar fresco da cidade, o cheiro que a lembrava casa. Lar.

A primeira parada obrigatoriamente foi a casa de Rebecca. Brennan saiu do carro apenas para abraçar melhor o garoto, da melhor forma que a tipóia em seu braço permitia.

"Até em breve, Bones." – Ele falou no ouvido dela e se afastou para beijar-lhe no rosto.

"Até mais, Parker." – Ela devolveu o beijo e observou-o se afastando. Assim que Rebecca abriu a porta, ele soltou a pequena mala que carregava e correu na direção da mãe, jogando-se nos braços dela e quase fazendo os dois caírem no chão. Booth ia logo atrás, recebeu um abraço apertado da ex e após se despedir do filho, voltou rapidamente para onde Brennan o esperava.

Ele dirigiu em silêncio até a casa dela. Sabia que ela gostaria de ir para lá ao invés da dele. Durante o trajeto, um silêncio sufocante preencheu o vazio que a voz de Parker deixara. O garoto havia falado todo o caminho do aeroporto até a casa da mãe e por vezes, Booth olhava pela sua visão periférica para Brennan, estranhando seu comportamento calado e distante.

Ele percebia o esforço que ela fazia para escutar o que Parker falava, e ainda mais para responder alguma pergunta feita diretamente para ela. Agora sozinhos, ela nem sequer olhava para ele, seus olhos focados na paisagem que passava pela janela de passageiro e seus braços cruzados.

Booth precisou tocá-la de leve no braço, e vê-la se afastando do seu toque sem demonstrar nada, quando os dois pararam em frente ao edifício dela.

"Bones, você está bem?"

"Estou ótima, Booth. Por que não estaria?" – Ele conhecia aquele tom. Defensivo.

"Você está calada." – Ele constatou e esperou que ela argumentasse de volta.

"Estou cansada, Booth."

"Não, Bones. Desde que Parker acordou gritando no avião, com algum pesadelo relativo ao que vocês passaram juntos, você se fechou aí dentro." – Ele apontou para ela e ganhou um olhar raivoso.

"Isso não tem sentido algum. Eu estou bem." – Brennan abriu a porta do carro assim que terminou de falar e o mais rápida que conseguiu, retirou sua mala do banco de trás, arrastando-a atrás de si pelo caminho até a entrada do prédio.

"Bones!" – Ele correu atrás dela, sua voz tentando esconder o medo que ele sentia. Odiava quando ela fazia aquilo, se escondia dele. _Deles_. Aquilo pareceu apressá-la ainda mais. – "Temperance!" – Quando a distância era pequena, ele a parou segurando-a delicadamente pelo braço bom. – "O que você está fazendo?"

"Estou indo para casa, Booth. _Minha_ casa." – Ela virou assim que falou aquilo, de modo que não viu o olhar de pura dor que ele tinha no rosto ao soltar o braço dela e observá-la entrar pelas portas, sem ele.


	14. Chapter 14

**N/Bru:** Muito obrigada por todos os comentários, pessoal. São indispensáveis para mim.

* * *

**Capítulo Catorze.**

"Brennan!" – Aquele grito, cedo pela manhã, fez a cabeça dela pulsar de dor. Diferente das outras vezes, em que um impacto ou uma queda eram os responsáveis por essa sensação, a voz alta de Angela a fez parar, colocar a mão na testa e girar para encarar a melhor amiga.

Angela parou também. Suas intenções iniciais de correr até a antropóloga e abraçá-la foram esquecidas ao ver o braço dela pendurado em uma tipóia, seu rosto mais branco do que o usual e seus olhos distantes. Frios. Era como voltar ao passado, quando ela não tinha nenhuma paixão além do seu trabalho.

"O que raios aconteceu com você?" – A artista voltou a falar e a andar, parando a poucos centímetros de Brennan.

"Fomos seqüestrados em Nova York. Um perseguidor." – Seu tom natural e a forma como ela deu as costas e voltou se mover, irritou Angela, que a parou segurando-a firmemente pelo braço bom. – "O que? Ele era apenas um daqueles caras que acham que se seguirem o seu objeto de desejo podem fazer com que seus sonhos se realizem."

A boca da artista abriu e fechou. Ela encontrou os olhos de Brennan e viu medo neles. No seu rosto, sabia a máscara que ela estava usando. E ficou confusa. Em quatro dias, ela havia quase morrido, sido seqüestrada e voltado a se distanciar das pessoas para não se machucar? Era demais para ela, que arrastou Brennan pela mão até o seu escritório e fechou a porta. Seu computador apitou, indicando o final de algum procedimento, mas ela ignorou, cruzando os braços na frente no peito e esperando que a amiga falasse algo. Qualquer coisa.

"Brennan, você vai me dizer agora o que está acontecendo." – Falou, desistindo quando não obteve nenhum tipo de reação.

"Nada está acontecendo, Angela."

"Ok, deixe-me mostrar os fatos a você. Não é disso que você gosta? É isso que você vai ter." – Brennan franziu o cenho, não entendia a agressividade e irritação que emanavam da amiga. – "Você foi dada como morta. Por horas, todos nós achamos que você tinha nos deixado para sempre. Você tem idéia de como foi para mim, Brennan? Para o Booth? Ele enlouqueceu! Deus, eu enlouqueci! E então, você me liga. Viva! Fico esperando quatro dias para a sua volta e agora você finge que nada de importante aconteceu? Que um seqüestro pode soar a coisa mais natural do mundo só por que seu tom quer demonstrar isso?" – Ela falou rápido e sem pausa, parando apenas para deixar que as palavras fizessem efeito. – "Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo ou nós duas passaremos o resto da nossa manhã nesse escritório."

Brennan suspirou, como sempre fazia quando era compelida a confessar algo contra sua vontade.

"Eu e Parker... fomos seqüestrados e mantidos presos no porão de uma livraria por horas até Booth nos encontrar. O maluco atirou em mim antes, mas atingiu apenas meu braço. Sem danos maiores."

Angela assentiu, ainda sem estar completamente satisfeita. Aquilo não era a história toda e ela sabia disso.

"Cadê o Booth?"

"Não sei." – Brennan ajeitou a bolsa no seu ombro, desviando os olhos. – "Posso ir agora?"

"Não." – os olhos azuis voltaram a encarar os olhos castanhos. – "Booth perde você duas vezes em quatro dias e você quer que eu acredite que tudo está bem com ele longe de você? Se tudo estivesse normal, ele teria passado a noite toda com você e te acompanharia até seu escritório só para ter certeza que você chegou bem."

"Eu sei me proteger muito bem. Não preciso dele."

Angela sorriu. Aquele tipo de discurso era o que dizia exatamente o contrário.

"Brenn, querida, você pode se enganar, mas eu sou mais esperta do que isso. Você precisa dele. Você _o ama_. E é exatamente por isso que está se afastando."

"Você acabou de falar coisas completamente opostas. Não faz sentido algum pra mim, nem faz você esperta."

"Eu sei que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Porque _você _também é esperta." – Ela se dirigiu até o computador, ligando o monitor, e permaneceu de costas para onde Brennan estava. – "Não use tudo como uma desculpa para seu medo sobre relacionamentos, Brennan. Achei que você já tinha superado isso, mas vejo que me enganei. Pense no que está fazendo, você é boa nisso." – Por cima do ombro, voltou a olhar a outra nos olhos. – "Eu confio em você, Brenn. E ele também."

Precisando ficar sozinha, Brennan saiu dali quase correndo, e por pouco não esbarrou em Hodgins.

"Dra. B!"

Ela não olhou para ele. Não olhou para ninguém que passava por ela e a cumprimentava. Só queria correr. Precisava correr.

Quando menos esperou, estava nos jardins do Jeffersonian. Dessa vez, diferente de como estivera nos últimos meses, sempre na companhia dele, nos braços dele. As palavras de Angela continuavam a atormentá-la, ecoaram na sua cabeça até ela deslizar por uma parede até o chão, em um beco na lateral do Instituto, e abraçar os joelhos, apertando-os fortes contra o peito enquanto a cidade acordava. Ela queria dormir. E fugir. Esquecer.

BB

Ele passou pela casa dela naquela manhã, parou o carro do outro lado da rua e observou enquanto a silhueta dela se movimentava dentro do apartamento. Chegou a colocar um pé no asfalto, mas reteve-se e dirigiu para longe.

Os papéis que o aguardavam na sua mesa o impediram de correr até o Jeffersonian e confrontá-la. Queria uma explicação pela sua atitude, mesmo sabendo exatamente o que causara aqueles efeitos nela. Ou ele achava que sabia. Entre um relatório e outro, lidou com o aperto em seu peito ao revê-la se afastando na sua mente na noite anterior. Tinha sido difícil dormir depois disso. Seus lençóis ficaram revirados e ele, exausto. Os pesadelos, onde ela, ou Parker, ou os dois morriam fez com que ele levantasse da cama duas horas antes do planejado.

Nas horas seguintes em que ficou sozinho, no escuro do seu apartamento, resistiu à quase incontrolável vontade de ir até a casa dela e obrigá-la a enxergar o que eles tinham, que os eventos dos dias anteriores foram infortúnios do destino e que não tinha nada a ver com ela. Ou com eles.

BB

Ela não saberia dizer como fora parar ali. Explicações científicas, de como sua mente pode trabalhar no automático, podiam ser corretas, mas não significavam nada para ela naquele momento. A verdade é que ela ficara surpresa de não ter ouvido nada sobre ele durante aqueles dois dias. Achava que ele apareceria e demandaria uma resposta dela, no fundo, ela esperou até que ele simplesmente aparecesse para gritar com ela, e então os dois falariam o que queriam.

Com uma pasta que continha um único relatório que ele precisava assinar, ela caminhou lentamente até a porta dele, hesitando antes de finalmente bater na madeira.

Segundos depois, a porta se abriu, revelando um Booth sem camisa e com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, claramente irritado por terem interrompido o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo. Seus olhos abriram em surpresa ao vê-la parada na sua frente. Em silêncio, ele esperou que ela falasse primeiro.

"Cam exigiu que eu trouxesse isso aqui pra você assinar. Do último caso. O que fechamos antes de... o último que concluímos." – Ela estendeu a pasta para ele e esperou.

Booth se afastou e abriu a porta, indicando com a cabeça que ela deveria entrar. Ao pegar o que ela trazia, seus dedos roçaram os dela e aquilo foi o suficiente para que ele perdesse a cabeça. Em um movimento imprevisto por ela, ele arremessou a pasta e seu conteúdo para longe, avançando na direção dela e prendendo-a entre o seu corpo e a parede do corredor.

"O que você acha que está fazendo comigo, Temperance?" – Seu tom de voz, autoritário e raivoso, quase a fez tremer.

"Eu não estou fazendo nada. É você que está fazendo comigo." – Ela tentou empurrá-lo, segurando-o pelos dois braços – agradeceu mentalmente por já estar sem a tipóia - mas sem sucesso. – "Me deixe ir, Booth." – Ela pediu ao encontrar os olhos dele.  
"Não. Eu preciso ter certeza que você vai me escutar antes de fugir de mim por mais dois dias." – Ele deu mais um passo e seu rosto ficou a centímetros do dela. – "Por que, Bones?" – Seu tom se suavizou. – "Por que você está agindo dessa maneira?"

"Por que todos acham que eu estou diferente?" – Ele deixou escapar uma risada cansada.

"Porque você _está. _Não se faça de cega."

"Eu não sou cega. Minha visão está perfeitament..."

Ele a beijou. Segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e puxou a cabeça dela na direção da dele, seus lábios explorando os dela. Sugando-os. Ela não reagiu, e uma das mãos dele se posicionou nas costas dela, colando os corpos, no mesmo momento em que a língua dele invadia a boca dela, sem pudores, sem delicadeza. Ela segurou o gemido, tentou se soltar, apenas para ser pressionada ainda mais forte contra a parede, os quadris dele nos dela. Ele queria que ela o sentisse. Excitado.

"Você não pode ficar longe disso, pode, Temperance?" – Ele sussurrou baixo ao encostar a boca no ouvido dela. – "Você está acostumada demais a me ter, por isso inventou uma desculpa para aparecer na minha porta." – Booth puxou-a pela cintura na sua direção e roçou-se contra ela. – "Você quer isso e não pode mais fugir de mim." – Ele espalmou sua mão na perna direita dela e a elevou até colocá-la do lado da sua própria cintura. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, seus dentes mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir que um gemido escapasse e ele vencesse.

As pontas dos dedos dele passearam pelo lado do corpo dela, indo da barra da calça, por dentro da camisa, até o limite do sutiã. Ele a tocava de uma forma firme, forte, e decidida. Conhecia cada pedaço do corpo dela e queria que ela soubesse disso. Que ela era _dele _e que aquilo não mudaria.

Dando um passo para trás, ele abriu um espaço o suficiente para abrir um botão da camisa dela, e rasgá-la em seguida, os botões voando para todos os lados. O sutiã, com seu fecho na frente, também saiu do corpo dela antes que Brennan pudesse fazer ou dizer alguma coisa. Com a boca, ele explorou um seio dela, mordendo-o e chupando-o de uma maneira beirando ao selvagem, sua mente não registrando que aquilo poderia deixar uma marca no outro dia. Ele quase sorriu vitorioso ao sentir os dedos dela se emaranhando nos seus cabelos enquanto a cabeça dele se mantinha mais abaixo, ele ora ocupado com um seio, ora beijando ou lambendo o espaço entre eles.

"Você sabe que não pode se controlar, Temperance." – Ele falou, ao parar para retirar o cinto dela, tão rápido e rude como retirou a blusa. A calça e a calcinha deslizaram e ela sentiu um frio percorrer todo seu corpo. – "Você sabe que me pertence."

Ela não teve tempo de responder, as palavras permanecendo entaladas na sua garganta ao ser conduzida até o quarto dele. Em nenhum momento a boca dele deixou a dela, e ao caírem na cama, ele afastou-se apenas para retirar as próprias roupas. Apoiando-se nos dois braços, ele não se uniu a ela imediatamente, observando como ela se controlava para não se entregar a ele. Naquele momento, ele sorriu, descendo a cabeça, passando pela barriga enquanto suas mãos afastavam as pernas dela, abrindo-a totalmente para ele. Com sua língua, ele a explorou. Introduziu-a e depois mais um dedo, e sentiu Brennan agarrando-se aos lençóis. Quando o segundo dedo a penetrou, ela gemeu. Mais alto do que em todas as outras vezes em que eles fizeram amor. Mais necessitado do que ela se lembrava. Ele intensificou o movimento da sua língua, indo mais fundo, até onde podia, e parou. Retirou os dedos e voltou a beijá-la. Obrigou-a a sentir o gosto dela.

"Você pode sentir o seu gosto, Temperance?" – Ela fincou suas unhas nas costas dele em resposta. – "É nele que eu sou viciado."

Booth entrou apenas um pouco nela, provocando-a. Fazendo-a antecipar o momento.

"É em você que eu sou viciado." – Ele a penetrou, mais uma vez sem pudores e sem delicadeza. Segurou-a pelo ombro, puxando na sua direção, e ela arqueou o corpo cedendo a ele. Buscando um contato mais profundo, mais intenso. Quando ela se moveu no mesmo ritmo que ele, Booth sabia que havia conseguido o que queria. E ela era dele, por completo.

Brennan tremeu embaixo dele, chamando-o mais uma vez, e duas, até que, cansada, retirou os braços que envolviam o pescoço dele e deixou-os parados ao lado do seu corpo. Booth saiu de dentro dela, beijou-a na testa e deitou-se ao lado. Ele a observou controlando a respiração, e depois acariciou os cabelos dela até que ela caiu no sono. Em nenhum momento ela falou, reclamou ou brigou com ele. Apenas dormiu. Fugiu. Mas não esqueceu.

BB

Ela acordou na escuridão. Com um lapso de memória, se sentiu sufocada ao acreditar que estava de volta no porão da livraria. Sentiu frio e percebeu que estava nua. Desesperada, tateou ao redor e encontrou o tórax dele. Ela respirou aliviada e quando soltou o ar, sentiu um pouco de dor no seu braço baleado, agora com uma simples gaze cobrindo o ferimento. Lembrou o motivo imediatamente e retraiu a sua mão. Ele nunca havia se comportado daquela forma. Tão _passional _e _sem inibição_. Ainda assim, sua confiança que ele não a machucaria era tão grande que, no fim, ele tinha conseguido o que tanto desejara.

Brennan retirou o lençol de cima do seu corpo e com o cuidado para não acordá-lo, saiu da cama. Pegou a camisa dele no chão, recordando-se que a sua estava rasgada, vestiu-a e, no corredor, achou a calça. Completamente vestida, ela abriu a porta e saiu. Deixando-o para trás. De novo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quinze.**

_"Você sabe que não pode se controlar, Temperance."_

O hálito quente dele no seu ouvido.

_"Você sabe que me pertence."_

A sensação das mãos dele percorrendo a lateral do seu corpo.

"_Você pode sentir o seu gosto, Temperance?"_

O gosto dela na sua própria boca.

"_É em você que eu sou viciado."_

Ele se unindo a ela, enfatizando o seu ponto.

"_Você não pode ficar longe disso, pode, Temperance?"_

A mente dela, implorando por uma resposta.  
_Posso._

_Você sabe que não._

_Sim, eu posso!_

_Não!_

_Sim!_

"Dra. Brennan?"

Por pouco a ulna não foi parar no chão, a voz do seu assistente quebrando seus pensamentos e discussão interna.

"Logo aqui atrás, Zack."

Ela voltou a sua total atenção ao osso na sua mão, seu cenho franzindo à medida que sua concentração aumentava. No fundo, os passos de Zack ecoavam até pararem, o cientista postando-se no lado oposto da mesa em que ela trabalhava.

"Acabei de identificar mais uma vítima." – Ele a informou enquanto a observava trabalhando. Ele nunca admitiria, mas adorava ver sua mentora com aquela expressão no rosto, sua dedicação aos ossos evidente.

"Excelente trabalho, Zack. Avise a Cam, ela é a responsável em liberar para imprensa nossas descobertas." – Ela estava genuinamente satisfeita. Desde que voltara ao Instituto, ela e Zack haviam decidido trabalhar nas vítimas do vôo em que ela supostamente estaria. Até agora, 20 passageiros tinham obtido suas identidades de volta, por mais carbonizados que estivessem.

"Farei isso, Dra. Brennan."

"Okay."

Em nenhum momento ela levantou o rosto, e só quando o jovem antropólogo pigarreou, ela olhou para cima.

"Agente Booth está no seu escritório. Ele parece zangado."

Ouvir essas palavras foi como levar um soco, e ela torceu para que sua reação não a tivesse traído.

"Ele sabe que estou aqui?"

"Não." – Zack a olhou curiosamente. – "Vocês brigaram?"

"O quê?" – Brennan posicionou o osso na mesa metálica, com medo de que, na próxima fala de Zack, ele se espatifasse no chão. – "O que o faz pensar dessa forma?"

"Bom..." – Ele hesitou, percebendo a mudança no humor de Brennan. – "Você está aqui embaixo, no Limbo, quando nos últimos dias fez esse mesmo trabalho na plataforma. E o agente Booth vai fazer um furo no chão se continuar andando de um lado para o outro como eu o vi fazer antes de vir até aqui."

Brennan riu nervosamente.

"Você sabe que isso é improvável de acontecer, Zack. O buraco, eu digo." – Ele assentiu. – "E eu e Booth estamos... bem. Não tire conclusões precipitadas." – Ela sorriu, tentando passar algum tipo de segurança no seu comportamento.

Zack abriu um sorriso constrangido e girou o corpo para sair dali.

"Hey, Zack?" – Ele a encarou e esperou. – "Não diga ao Booth que estou aqui. Ele vai aparecer e querer me arrastar para tomar café da manhã e você sabe como isso me atrasa." – Ela piscou um olho, torcendo para que ele não a pudesse ler como os Booths faziam tão bem.

BB

A porta do lugar abriu mais uma vez. Ela suspirou frustrada. Ali supostamente era o local mais calmo do laboratório e esse era o segundo motivo para sua escolha em permanecer ali. Ouviu passos, mas não se importou para onde eles iam. Ou a quem pertenciam. Provavelmente outro cientista.

"Seu assistente é um terrível mentiroso." – Dessa vez, o seu rápido reflexo foi a única coisa que impediu as falanges se espalharem por todos os lados. A voz dele, agressiva e sarcástica, mostrava a ela o que a sua saída sorrateira da casa dele na noite anterior havia provocado nele.

"Talvez seja um defeito dos antropólogos." – Ela replicou friamente. Suas mãos rearranjaram os pequenos ossos anatomicamente e ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito, seus olhos finalmente erguendo-se para avaliá-lo.

Os braços do seu parceiro imitavam a posição dos seus, seu rosto sério e sua boca em uma linha fina. Ela esperou ele falar, afinal, ele havia descido até ali em primeiro lugar. Enquanto isso, recusou-se a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos, uma parte dela com medo do que veria.

"Por que você foi embora?" – Ele foi direto ao ponto e deu um passo pra frente, suas pernas encostando na mesa. Brennan estava exatamente do lado oposto.

"Aquela não é minha casa. Eu precisava ir embora eventualmente. O que você esperava?"

Ele soltou uma risada sarcástica que a fez encará-lo.

"Sério, Bones? O que eu esperava?" – Ele balançou a cabeça. – "Eu _esperava _que fosse encontrar você ao meu lado, como costumava ser depois que fazíamos amor. Eu _esperava," _– Ele continuou, sem dar chances para ela argumentar. – "Que você fosse _racional_ o suficiente para perceber o que está fazendo com nós dois."

"Não tem nada a ver com racio..."

"Eu _esperava,_" – Ele deu a volta na mesa tão rápido que a pegou de surpresa, a distância entre eles meros centímetros. – "Que você pudesse me explicar o que raios está se passando na sua cabeça." – Ele parou. Ela deu um passo para trás. E o silêncio substituiu a voz dele.

Ele esperou. Teve esperanças que ela se abrisse após falar com ela daquela forma. Tão agressivamente e o oposto de como ele sempre conversava com ela. Mas acordar e sentir o espaço onde ela deveria estar vazio e frio, apenas o enlouquecera. Ele a acharia, não importava o que custasse, e a faria explicar o que estava acontecendo. Talvez ele pudesse ajudar. Talvez não.

"Droga, Bones!" – Ele espalmou uma mão na mesa em que ela estava trabalhando, alguns ossos tremeram. Ela também. – "Fale comigo!"

Brennan inspirou e expirou algumas dezenas de vezes, sua mente organizando o que ela o diria a seguir.

"Eu quero terminar o que existe entre nós dois." – Ela disse aquilo olhando-o nos olhos e se não estivesse tão certa da sua decisão, teria retirado suas palavras ao ver a dor que se instalou nos olhos do seu parceiro.

"O que você disse?" – Ele deu outro passo pra frente. Ela pra trás.

"Você não tem qualquer tipo de deficiência auditiva, Booth. Você me escutou."

Ele buscou algum traço de brincadeira no rosto dela. Alguma ironia que ela estivesse tentando fazer. E não achou nada além da verdade nas palavras dela.

"Por... Por que?" – Sua voz quebrou, mas naquele momento em que ele sentia uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida escapando-lhe pelos dedos, ele não se importou.

"Porque se não fosse pelo nosso relacionamento, nada, absolutamente nada do que aconteceu em Nove York teria afetado seu filho. Nem sequer estaríamos lá, já que o único motivo da viagem foi porque, _nós_ iríamos levá-lo para a exposição."

"Você enlouqueceu." – Ele constatou e olhou-a descrente. Ela só podia estar brincando.

"Não!" – Ela elevou seu tom de voz surpreendendo aos dois. – "Você não vê? Quando nós decidimos cruzar a linha, não percebemos o perigo em que estávamos botando aqueles que estão a nossa volta. Foi um grande erro, Booth."

"Um erro?!" – Ele andou em direção a ela até que Brennan sentiu suas costas se chocarem com algumas gavetas. Sem saída. – "Você realmente acredita que nós dois juntos foi um erro?"

Ela engoliu, desviou os olhos e tentou concentrar-se em qualquer coisa que não fosse a sensação do corpo dele tão perto do seu.

"Sim."

Ele abriu um sorriso. Novamente um irônico. E ela percebeu que não gostava daquele sorriso. Daquele Booth. Não era o Booth _dela_.

_Pare, Temperance!_

"Sorte minha que você também é uma péssima mentirosa."

Ele recebeu um olhar indignado por essas palavras.

"Você não tem como saber se eu estou mentindo, Booth."

"Você sabe que sim, Bones. Você sabe que eu posso ler você como ninguém mais pode." – As mãos dele foram para a parede em cada lado da cabeça dela.

"Isso não é verdade."

"É sim." – Ele sorriu e inclinou na direção dela, as respirações se misturando. Ele a viu fechando os olhos, observou-a calado enquanto ela tentava controlar sua respiração pesada e agitada. No fim, ela o pegou de surpresa, ao empurrá-lo com força para longe dela.

"Vá embora, Booth. Por favor... apenas vá embora."

Booth olhou na direção em que ela estava, agora de costas para ele.

"Bones... Eu não posso... Eu, você... Nós fazemos,"

"Não existe mais 'nós'!" – Ela se virou abruptamente. – "Aceite isso, Booth!"

"Não! Não faz sentido nenhum!" – Ele deixou seu tom no nível do dela. Existia uma boa possibilidade de uma parte do laboratório poder escutá-los. Pela segunda vez naquele dia, ele não se importava. Nem ela, aparentemente.

"Faz todo sentido! Você que não quer enxergar!"

"Me faça enxergar!"

Ela respirou fundo.

"Você não sabe como foi... como foi estar lá." – Ela começou mais calma e ele decidiu não interrompê-la com suas próprias perguntas. Com sua frustração. – "Ouvir Par... Parker gritando desesperado por mim. E eu não podia fazer nada para trazê-lo de volta. Para diminuir o medo que eu sei que ele sentia. Droga, Booth, _eu_ estava aterrorizada com a maioria dos cenários que minha mente criava para ser o fim daquele cativeiro." – Ela sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos e as controlou. – "Eu nunca colocaria Parker naquela posição se não estivesse envolvida com o pai dele. Ele nunca teria viajado para Nova York comigo e assim nunca seríamos dados como mortos. Você não precisaria ter passado pelo inferno que passou. Você não vê, Booth? Teríamos ficado todos seguros. Você estava certo afinal, duas pessoas que trabalham em situações de alto risco não podem se envolver romanticamente."

Ele se encontrou sem respostas. E se amaldiçoou pela milésima vez pela sua linha.

"Eu não estava certo, Bones."

"Você sabe que estava. Você sabe que seu filho está mais seguro comigo longe dele."

"Escute o que você está dizendo, Temperance!"

"Eu posso escutar perfeitamente o que eu estou dizendo, Booth. Também não tenho qualquer tipo de deficiência auditiva."

Ele murmurou algo que ela não foi capaz de escutar.

"Eu sei que alguma hora você vai entender a minha decisão, Booth. Você sempre foi um homem esperto. Espero apenas podermos continuar trabalhando juntos."

Ele queria correr e beijá-la, mostrar a ela o quanto a tal decisão era totalmente errada e sem sentido. Queria que ela enxergasse que o que eles tinham não podia ser relacionado a uma linha ou a um maluco que seqüestra seus ídolos. Ao invés disso, ele deu um passo para trás, ainda encarando-a.

"Você quer que eu consiga, de alguma forma milagrosa, voltar a ser apenas o seu parceiro?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Você quer que eu ignore tudo que eu sinto por você?"

"Não, Booth. Eu preciso que você esqueça o que sente por mim."

Ele sentiu seu peito doer, balançou a cabeça, sorriu tristemente e saiu correndo do Jeffersonian, esperando que seus passos o levassem para outro lugar. Qualquer lugar que não o lembrasse constantemente o que ele estava perdendo. Ou que já havia perdido.


	16. Chapter 16

**N/Bru:** Desculpem a demora. Uma única cadeira na universidade foi responsável por ocupar bom tempo da minha vida nos últimos dias. Livre agora! \o/ Obrigada pelos comentários. Mesmo. E por lerem, claro.

* * *

**Capítulo Dezesseis.**

O dia tinha sido longo. Dolorosamente longo. E, além disso, estranho. Havia sido o começo do primeiro caso deles depois do fim abrupto no relacionamento e três dias depois da última discussão entre eles. Booth ligou cedo para ela naquela manhã, informando-a em um tom automático que eles tinham um caso, a localização do corpo e antes que ela pudesse pensar em dizer alguma coisa, ele desligou dizendo que a encontraria lá.

Brennan seguiu sua rotina. Quando todos os materiais necessários para seu trabalho em campo estavam empacotados, dirigiu-se à cena do crime tentando não pensar em como se comportaria diante dele. Ou como ele se comportaria diante dela.

Assim que o viu, teve a confirmação para o que previra. Ele desencostou-se com um óbvio desinteresse da SUV, seus lábios que sempre se transformavam em um sorriso quando a avistava, agora permaneciam selados, firmes. Raivosos. Ele a cumprimentou com uma cabeça e estendeu a mão para entregá-la um copo de café, cuidadosamente evitando um simples toque com a pele dela. Brennan agradeceu baixo e teve certeza que ele não ouvira.

Silenciosos e com uma boa distância entre eles, chegaram à cova onde restos mortais estavam espalhados, esperando por uma identificação. Booth novamente esticou um braço, aquele gesto parecendo ser o único meio que ele se permitiria comunicar-se com ela, e Brennan moveu-se na direção em que ele apontava, sabendo que tinha permissão para começar seu próprio trabalho.

Em nenhum momento ele tentou iniciar uma conversa com ela. Limitou-se a fazer perguntas estritamente profissionais enquanto ela rondava o corpo. Ora levantando um osso, ora abaixando a cabeça para pegar alguma evidência no solo. No único momento em que se referiu a ela, foi ao telefone, e ele o fez da forma que sempre fazia o peito dela se apertar. Doer.

"Ela está quase terminando." – Silêncio. – "Sim, tem insetos. Brennan os levará para você."

_Brennan._

"Hodgins?" – Ela perguntou quase timidamente, levantando-se da sua posição agachada e fingindo limpar um pouco de terra da roupa, apenas para não ter que olhar para ele.

"Sim. _Seus_ squints estão apressados. Como sempre." - O tom irônico que ela não apreciava.

_Nossos._

Ela assentiu, sem saber se ele sequer a olhava, e saiu de dentro do buraco, tropeçando na própria bolsa e caindo no chão em seguida. Em um segundo, ele estava ao lado dela, puxando-a pelo braço para tirá-la daquela posição. Ao sentir uma mão dele no seu braço, congelou.

"Você está bem, Bones?" – Ela olhou-o ainda mais surpresa, seus corpos tão perto, e a voz dele tão parecida com a do Booth que ela gostava, que Brennan sentiu tudo que sentia por ele alcançando a superfície. Tudo que ela não podia lembrar.

"Eu estou bem, Booth." – O seu tom de voz frio e indiferente, assim como o jeito brusco com que ela retraiu o braço do aperto dele, trouxe-o de volta para a realidade. Seus olhos, que pelos segundos em que ela esteve tão próximo dele, mostraram preocupação, voltaram a mostrar ressentimento.

"Você terminou?" – Modo agente do FBI.

"Sim." – Ela baixou e pegou a bolsa, olhando uma última vez para o corpo em que trabalharia nas próximas horas. – "Nós devemos mandar tudo..."  
"Está sendo enviado para seu Instituto." – Ela assentiu, e relembrou de todas as vezes em que ele a completava, mostrando-a como eles estavam em sintonia, um sorriso sempre estúpido no seu rosto.

"Ok. Estarei esperando.'

E durante toda aquela manhã foi apenas ela e os ossos. Ultimamente sua única companhia. _"Os ossos duravam; era-lhe fácil depositar confiança em algo tão sólido e previsível."_ – Ela lera isso em algum livro e não podia concordar mais do que naquele momento. Ele ligou na hora do almoço e uma parte dela, uma grande – se ela ousasse admitir – esperou um convite para o almoço. Uma reclamação por não comer nunca. Mas a voz do seu parceiro, tão monótona como antes, pediu por atualizações. Que ela deu, lendo dos relatórios que estavam espalhados pela sua mesa.

Agora, deitada no sofá do seu escritório com uma dor de cabeça pela falta de alimentação, Brennan torcia para dormir de exaustão. Implorava para que a mente dela parasse de reviver momentos de um dia que ela tentaria não racionalizar sobre, muito menos _sentir_. O som da porta sendo aberta a fez levantar-se em um único movimento, seus olhos se fechando momentaneamente pela dor que pulsou na sua testa.

"Você está bem, querida?" – Angela adiantou-se e tocou a melhor amiga de leve em um braço.

"É só uma dor de cabeça. Eu estou bem." – A antropóloga reabriu os olhos e encontrou os da amiga. Desconfiados. Outra parte dela, a que ela estava tentando loucamente calar, se sentiu pela segunda vez desapontada por não ser seu parceiro chamando-a para uma refeição, arrastando-a do trabalho e dos problemas. – "Provavelmente porque eu não como desde ontem." – Ela elaborou ao perceber que Angela se mantivera calada.

"Como você, tão bem informada sobre aspectos de saúde, não consegue se alimentar direito?" – Brennan deu de ombros e retirou das mãos dela a pasta com arquivos sobre o caso. – "Você pode ser bem estúpida para alguém tão inteligente, Brennan."

A forma como ela falou aquilo, tão agressiva e acusadoramente, fez Brennan encará-la. Ambas sabiam que alimentação era uma parte da história. A outra permaneceria implícita.

"Esqueça, Angela."

"_Você_ pode esquecer?" – A artista devolveu ainda no seu tom. – "Porque tudo o que eu vejo desde que você voltou, Brennan, é o quanto você está miserável. Infeliz. Você sequer se sente viva?"

"Óbvio que eu me sinto viva. Eu continuo respirando e meu coração ainda..."  
"Esqueça, Brennan." – Angela a cortou chacoalhando a cabeça. – "Você já está com meu relatório e além disso, eu vim aqui avisar que você tem uma visita."

Ela franziu o cenho. Ninguém, além da pessoa que insistia em invadir sua mente todas as horas - e ele certamente não precisaria de introduções -, parecia uma opção plausível para àquela hora do dia. Quase 21 horas.

"Rebecca. A mãe do Parker." – Angela respondeu a pergunta não verbalizada. Brennan abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nada saiu. Ao invés disso, fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, acompanhou Angela com os olhos até ela sair pela sala e fez o mesmo com Rebecca, que entrou hesitante no seu escritório.

"Desculpa incomodá-la essa hora, dra. Brennan."

"Sem problemas, Rebecca." – A loira sorriu sem jeito e olhou para os lados, evitando contato visual. – "Então, o que a trás aqui?"

"Parker."

Aquilo fez Brennan soltar o arquivo na mesa em frente ao sofá e se posicionar bem perto da outra mulher.

"O que há com o Parker? Aconteceu algo? Ele está bem, não está?" – Rebecca sorriu meio fascinada, meio surpresa com a reação da cientista, seus olhos finalmente encontrando os dela.

"Ele está bem, Dra. Brennan. É só que..." – Ela não sabia como continuar. Nem sequer sabia o motivo de estar ali, com aquela mulher. Mas o pequeno havia pedido, e ela sabia o quanto falar com a doutora era importante para ele.

"O que, Rebecca?" – Brennan tinha urgência na voz. Preocupação.

"Ele quer ver você." – Ela finalmente declarou. – "Ele não me disse o motivo. Pediu apenas que eu a encontrasse e a levasse até ele. Seeley recusou-se a fazê-lo. Quer dizer, não diretamente, mas eu sei quando ele enrola Parker para conseguir se livrar de algo que ele não quer realmente fazer." – Ela sorriu com aquilo, não vendo a mesma reação no rosto da sua interlocutora. – "Enfim, ele precisa ver você. Foi o que ele disse."

"Onde ele está agora?" – Brennan a questionou antes que sua parte lógica protestasse, alertando-a que ver o filho do seu parceiro não era uma das idéias mais brilhantes que ela podia ter no momento.

"Em casa com a babá. Estava a caminho de casa e ele ligou, pedindo um jantar diferente." – Ela levantou uma sacola do McDonald's que segurava em uma mão. – "E me perguntou se eu já tinha falado com você. Decidi passar logo aqui."

"Você uh... poderia trazê-lo aqui amanhã depois da aula dele? Assim eu e ele poderemos conversar."

Rebecca sorriu satisfeita, concordou entusiasticamente e a agradeceu da mesma forma, deixando-a mais uma vez sozinha. Pelo resto da noite, ela não foi incomodada.

BB

O dia passou tão rápido, todo o seu tempo dedicado exclusivamente aos ossos da investigação iniciada 24 horas antes, que ela nem pensara nele. E foi com uma agradável surpresa, e uma pontada de angústia, que ela ouviu o garoto gritar por ela embaixo da plataforma.

"Bones!" – Ele acenou euforicamente, fazendo o sorriso dela crescer ainda mais. Em dois rápidos movimentos, Brennan se livrou das luvas sintéticas e correu ao encontro dele, que a envolveu em seus pequenos braços assim que ela se abaixou ao nível dele. – "Eu senti saudades." – Ele sussurrou e Brennan apertou-o ainda mais contra si.

"Eu também, Parker." – Ela admitiu, como sempre admitia tudo para ele. – "Hey, Rebecca." – Ela apertou a mão da mãe da criança quando ficou de pé.

"Dra. Brennan." – Sorrisos educados foram trocados e um silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles até Parker virar-se para mãe.

"Mãe, você pode me pegar quando eu ligar, ok?"

"Parker, você não perguntou para a Dra. Brennan se terá algum problema ficar aqui."

Ele girou seu corpo para fazer o que fora instruído, mas a mão de Brennan em seu ombro era a sua resposta.

"Está tudo bem, Rebecca. Não haverá problema algum."

"Viu, mãe? Eu ligo." – Ele falou em seu tom decidido, empurrando a mãe na direção da saída.

"Calma, Parker." –Ela sorriu e se abaixou, envolvendo o filho em um rápido abraço. – "Não tenha tanta pressa em se livrar da sua mãe, mocinho." – Ele recebeu rápidas cócegas, sorriu, e beijou a mãe antes de vê-la partir.

Brennan esperou calada. E não emitiu nenhuma palavra nem mesmo quando os olhos castanhos dele encontraram os dela.

"Parceiros?" – Ele perguntou, fechando o punho e sentindo a tensão quebrar no momento em que ela sorriu e bateu o dela próprio no dele.

"Parceiros."

Mãos em mãos, eles seguiram até a sala dela, onde Brennan percebeu que ele ficou ansioso assim que se sentou no sofá. A razão por estarem ali finalmente seria revelada.

"Então, Parker, sua mãe disse que você queria falar comigo." – Ela optou por ser direta, se sentia mais confortável assim.

"É." – Hesitação. Vergonha. Ela aproximou-se mais dele no sofá, pegando uma mão do garoto na sua e colocando as duas no seu colo. Ele sorriu, parecendo subitamente mais confiante do que diria a seguir. – "Eu continuo vendo ele."

"Vendo? Quem?" – Ela sabia a resposta quando terminou de fazer a pergunta, e olhou-o assustada.

"O... maluco. Eu o vejo... Todas as noites. Meus pesadelos, eles... eu não consigo dormir, Bones." – Brennan absorveu aquilo apertando a mão dele mais forte, sua cabeça impossibilitada de formar uma frase coerente.

Desde que voltaram, não havia passado sequer um dia com a criança. Não sabia como ele estava lidando com a situação pela qual haviam vivido e não se preocupara em perguntar ao parceiro, preocupada demais com os próprios sentimentos e decisões. Ouvindo-o agora, tão vulnerável e amedrontado, fez Brennan perceber o quão egoísta havia sido.

"Oh, Parker..." – Ela colocou o menino no seu colo, apertando-o contra o seu corpo, sem saber o que dizer e sem agüentar ficar longe dele por mais um minuto. Até ali, não havia notado o _quanto_ sentia a falta dele.

"E ele está machucando você ou... ou dessa vez você não acorda quando é baleada." – Surpresa, Brennan sentiu sua camisa molhada com as lágrimas quentes dele. Com uma mão, inclinou a cabeça do garoto na sua direção, desencostando-a do seu peito.

"Eu estou aqui, Parker, ok? E o maluco está preso. Para sempre. Seu pai, ele... Ele se assegurou que aquele homem nunca mais vai chegar perto de mim ou de você. E eu também prometo isso." – Ela beijou-lhe no rosto, usou seu dedo indicador para limpar as lágrimas que desceram pelo rosto dele e o abraçou de novo, balançando-o para frente e para trás. Eventualmente, ele caiu no sono, fazendo um sorriso aparecer nos lábios dela. Ele claramente precisava dormir. E ela também. Deitando de lado com ele nos seus braços, Brennan também adormeceu no sofá. Pela primeira vez em noites consecutivas, os sonos dos dois ficaram livres de pesadelos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Dezessete.**

Ela considerou suas opções: continuar deitada, com ele dormindo pacificamente em seus braços e fingindo que não tinha um caso novo para resolver com o seu não-mais-do-que-parceiro; ou voltar para a realidade, ir até a plataforma e saber o que tinham de novo no tal caso.

A movimentação, a que ela usualmente escutava de dentro do seu escritório, estava anormalmente baixa e a alertou que os dois haviam caído em um sono mais profundo do que o planejado.

O simples movimento de levantar o braço e confirmar que eles haviam passado mais tempo ali do que deviam – o relógio marcava quase 19 horas – foi o suficiente para acordá-lo, seus olhos ainda embaçados tentando identificar onde ele se encontrava.

Ao senti-lo tencionar-se, Brennan levou a ponta de seus dedos até o rosto dele, e em um sussurro, informou-lhe que eles estavam no Jeffersonian, e não em algum tipo de pesadelo. Ele assentiu, girando seu corpo vagarosamente para olhá-la de uma posição melhor.

"Dormiu bem?" – Ela perguntou enquanto um braço o pressionava melhor contra ela, impedindo-o de cair.

"Eu finalmente _dormi_, Bones." – Eles trocaram sorrisos satisfeitos, o primeiro que Brennan via no rosto da criança em dias. – "E bem." – Ele completou, suspirando e posicionando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dela.

Ela decidiu pela primeira opção. Ou parte dessa. Ficaria ali por mais um tempo, apenas apreciando a companhia que Parker lhe proporcionava. De alguma forma, e ela nem sequer ousava racionalizar sobre isso, a simples presença dele a acalmava. Sua infinita inocência e bondade faziam-na esquecer o mundo cruel ao redor deles. E aquele sorriso a impeliam a sorrir de volta, não importava em qual situação ou o que ela estava sentindo.

"Você e o papai brigaram?" – A pergunta, vinda do nada, mas tão intuitivamente certa, a faria rir se o assunto fosse outro. O garoto realmente era esperto e Brennan desistiu de lutar contra a parte dela que dizia ser impossível ele lê-la igual ao pai.

"Não."

_Ele _riu.

"Eu já disse, e é incrível que logo você não aprenda isso rápido, mas você não sabe mentir, Bones."

Brennan abaixou o rosto para finalmente encará-lo. O sorriso dele já havia se dissipado, e naquele momento, ela percebeu que ele também merecia uma explicação.

"É complicado, Parker." – Uma última tentativa de cortar o assunto.

"Farei o meu melhor para entender, Bones." – A típica insistência.

Antes de começar, e ela nem sabia por onde ainda, Brennan deitou-se de lado, obrigando o garoto a fazer o mesmo e assim os dois estariam cara a cara.

"Você concorda," – Ela começou, decidindo usar a lógica nele. – "que se eu e seu pai não estivéssemos em uma relação, eu não estaria tão próxima de você e essa viagem até Nova York nunca teria acontecido?"

"Não. Não concordo." – Ele respondeu mais rápido e com uma resposta totalmente inesperada por ela. - "Primeiro, você e meu pai vão sempre ter uma relação um com o outro. E não importa se vocês se beijam ou não. Se ele te irrita quando a chama de namorada. Mesmo só parceiros, vocês ainda assim se importariam muito um com o outro. _Muito_, Bones." – Ela abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la quando não soube o que replicar. – "E segundo," – Ele continuou, olhando tão sério que ela teve certeza que a idade dele havia avançado no mínimo uns 5 anos naquele momento. – "Você e eu nos aproximaríamos com você sendo namorada do papai ou não. Eu sempre gostei de você, Bones, e quando menos esperássemos, estaríamos viajando os três juntos, para qualquer lugar, só para fugir do trabalho de vocês. Só para nos divertimos. Ou exatamente para visitar um museu, por que você achou que o filho do seu _apenas_ parceiro gostaria de ir." – Ele sorriu satisfeito com o efeito que suas palavras estavam causando no rosto dela. – "Além do mais, pense bem," – Ela podia jurar que o outro Booth estava falando com ela. Ou talvez até ela mesma, com os argumentos que ele continuava a usar. – "Ninguém pode adivinhar, nem controlar, tudo que acontece ao nosso redor, Bones. Eu podia estar com minha mãe, e alguém decidir nos seqüestrar só por que é imbecil o suficiente para achar que somos fantasmas."

Ela fechou os olhos, impossibilitada de sustentar o olhar dele por mais um minuto. Ele esperou paciente, sabendo que, pelo menos, suas palavras a deram algo para pensar.

Parker começou a considerar a hipótese de que ela teria voltado a dormir. Quando seus olhos azuis focaram-se nele, a boca dela começou a abrir, mas seu futuro discurso sendo abruptamente interrompido pela última voz que ela gostaria de escutar.

"Brennan?" – Os passos pararam, e os dois ocupantes do sofá simultaneamente levantaram suas cabeças para recebê-lo.

"Não a chame de Brennan, papai." – A expressão no rosto dele se suavizou ao ver o filho, mas na mesma rapidez voltou a ser uma fria, ao avistá-la e perceber como eles estavam abraçados e confortáveis um com o outro.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Parker?" – Brennan observou-os interagindo, e delicadamente se levantou, botando o garoto de pé ao seu lado. A última coisa que ela gostaria era a raiva do parceiro resvalando no filho dele.

"Rebecca trouxe ele aqui, Booth. Nós pegamos no sono e,"

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Parker?" – Ele repetiu a pergunta mais firme, ignorando-a.

"Como _Bones _estava dizendo," – Ele deu um passo involuntário para mais perto dela, pegando uma mão da antropóloga. – "Mamãe me trouxe aqui. Eu precisava falar com ela e você não quis me trazer nas outras vezes em que eu pedi, papai."

"Então isso é minha culpa também?!" – Ele gritou, sem conseguir controlar o volume e a intensidade da sua voz.

"Ninguém disse isso, Booth." – Brennan retomou cautelosa, sua mão sendo esmagada pela do garoto. – "Eu já ia ligar para Rebecca buscá-lo. Nós caímos no sono."

Sem dizer uma palavra, Booth se aproximou deles o suficiente para pegar no braço do filho, puxando-o para longe dela. Sem sucesso.

"Nós estamos indo para casa, Parker." – Ele informou em um tom que não abria espaço para protesto. Ainda assim, a criança permaneceu segurando firme na mão de Brennan, enquanto metade do seu corpo estava esticando na direção do pai, que continuava com um firme aperto no seu braço.

"Papai, você e Bones precisam conversar."

"Nós não temos nada para conversar, Parker. Brennan não é mais a minha namorada." – Ela sentiu seus olhos vagarosamente encherem de lágrimas. As palavras dele doeram mais do que ela admitiria para si mesma.

Um silêncio caiu sobre os três e Parker aproveitou para estudá-los. Seus olhos pegando fogo quando finalmente se encontraram.

Brennan sabia que não devia sustentar a conexão pelo olhar entre eles. Impedir que ele enxergasse, como só ele era capaz de fazer, a confusão que ela sentia. A vontade que ela tinha de esquecer suas razões para se separarem e abraçá-lo como se daquilo dependesse a sua vida. Ou a vida deles. Pelo breve momento em que ela teve certeza que ele a lera, Brennan viu seus olhos voltando a ser os que ela conhecia. Aqueles que a pertencia.  
"Eu levo você para casa, Parker. Vamos." – Apenas para ser substituído pela constante raiva que ela sabia ser a causa. Com um último puxão, o menino cambaleou na direção do pai.

"Espere, papai." – O menino voltou a parar de se mover ao alcançarem a porta. – "Você não pode me impedir de falar com a Bones só porque vocês brigaram. Eu quero me despedir dela." – Booth permitiu, soltando o braço dele, que correu de volta para a cientista e a abraçou.

"Pense no que eu falei, Bones." – Ele sussurrou assim que Brennan se abaixou para dar um beijo no rosto dele. – "Por favor. Por mim."

"Pensarei." – Ele a olhou meio cético. – "Eu prometo. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de pensar."

Aquilo arrancou um sorriso do rosto dele, que acenou e de mãos dadas com o pai – que já o esperava do lado de fora do escritório – saiu do Jeffersonian.

BB

O caso havia progredido na sua ausência. Zack havia limpado os ossos e espalhado-os anatomicamente em uma das mesas da plataforma. Ele também havia feito uma análise preliminar, confirmando as descobertas dela: caucasiano, homem, 15-17 anos, impacto com um objeto afiado na base do crânio, possivelmente a causa da morte.

Hodgins informou-a que os insetos estimavam a morte tendo acontecido há 2 dias, e as outras matérias orgânicos confirmavam que o local da morte era o mesmo da disposição do corpo.

Por fim, ela foi até Angela, que a mostrou a reconstrução facial assim como a ficha da vítima, encontrada entre relatórios de pessoas desaparecidas.  
Ryan Blake. 16 anos. Estudante. Desaparecido há 2 dias.

"Booth informou aos pais que o encontramos?" – A cientista perguntou ao terminar de ler.

"Sim." – Ela não deixou de notar a mágoa que apareceu nos olhos da melhor amiga. – "Ele veio até aqui dizer a você como foi interrogatório com os pais."

"Ele não falou nada." – Brennan disse, suspirando e se jogando no sofá da artista.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Ele não gostou de ver Parker comigo. Alterou-se e levou o filho para casa."

"Ele esqueceu sobre o caso."

Brennan concordou.

"Eu estava com a Cam, quando ela o interceptou a meio caminho do seu escritório e perguntou como foi na casa dos Blakes."

"O que os pais disseram?"

Angela sentou em uma cadeira na frente de Brennan.

"O filho saiu para ir a um jogo de hockey com o melhor amigo e não voltou mais."

"Onde está o melhor amigo?"

"Seguro na casa dele. Booth irá interrogá-lo amanhã de manhã."

Brennan anotou mentalmente que ela deveria se preparar para não ser convidada a acompanhá-lo.

"Booth também falou com Emma."

"Quem é Emma?"

"Emma Harley, a namorada de Ryan."

"Ela nos contou algo relevante a investigação?"

"Não. Quer dizer, segundo Booth, ela não conseguia parar de chorar ao confirmar que os restos mortais eram mesmo do namorado."

"Então sua reconstrução está certa."

"Sempre está certa, querida." – Angela sorriu e esticou sua mão na direção da mesa ao lado de onde ela estava sentada, pegando um saco transparente de evidências. – "A verdade é que ela reconheceu esse anel que achamos entre os pertences da vítima." – Brennan imediatamente se inclinou e tomou posse do material para sua própria inspeção.

"Um anel?"  
"Sim. Anel de compromisso. Desses que namorados usam depois de um determinado espaço de tempo."  
"O que é totalmente desnecessário." – A cientista adicionou com seu tom decisivo. Quase sempre certo.

"Pra você." – A artista replicou suavemente. O fim abrupto do relacionamento entre ela e o seu agente preferido do FBI ainda a irritava. E mesmo não sendo da sua conta, tudo que Angela queria era chacoalhar a melhor amiga e gritar no rosto dela como essa decisão era a mais estúpida da sua vida. – "Eles se amavam, sabe?"

"Ela lhe disse isso?" – Brennan levantou os olhos, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo.

"Não. O anel me disse."

"Anéis são seres inanimados, desprovidos da capacidade de articular palavras e incapazes de se comunicarem com seres humanos."

Angela soltou uma risada cansada.

"Ossos não falam, mas lhe dizem muita coisa." – Brennan concordou após perceber o que ela quis dizer.

"O que exatamente a fez chegar a essa conclusão?"

"A inscrição, na parte inferior do anel."

"O que diz?"  
"Nosso amor é complicado, mas é real."

"Do que você está falando?"  
"É o que tem no anel, Brenn."

"Oh."

_"Existe essa linha e não podemos cruzá-la. Você entende o que eu estou dizendo?"_

Era complicado. Era o que ele queria dizer. Complicado e impossível os dois se envolverem de alguma forma, mesmo que isso fosse desejado por um deles ou pelos dois. Ainda assim, nenhuma linha impediu que o que eles sentiam, ou o amor – como ele diria – crescesse a cada situação de alto risco, ou a cada simples olhar entre eles. Antes de impossível ou complicado, era real.

"Além do mais, e você sabe como Booth tem esse poder de ler as pessoas, ele disse que a garota estava genuinamente triste. Eles namoravam há quase dois anos, e agora ela o perdeu. Assumo que seja devastador."

"Booth não tem um poder, isso é,"  
"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."

Angela a cortou, sabendo pelos breves minutos antes dela voltar a falar que algo tinha se passado na cabeça da antropóloga. Algo relacionado à inscrição, que fez, no momento em que a própria Angela leu, lembrar-se de Booth e Brennan.

"Algo mais?"

"Emma diz ser culpa dela."  
"Ela confessou o crime?"

"Não." – A artista inclinou-se na direção da melhor amiga, tendo o objetivo de olhá-la bem nos olhos ao dizer suas próximas palavras. – "Emma disse que foi ela quem deu os ingressos do jogo para ele, que ela só não o acompanhou porque ficou gripada e o melhor amigo dele que foi no lugar dela de última hora. E se não fosse pelo presente dela, ele nunca teria ido, nunca teria saído de casa naquele dia e dessa forma nada disso teria acontecido." – Angela se levantou, apanhando sua bolsa e desligando o Angelator. – "Booth a confortou, dizendo que ela não podia controlar tudo. Que crimes vão continuar acontecendo, não importa com quem estamos."

"_Ninguém pode adivinhar, nem controlar, tudo que acontece ao nosso redor, Bones."_

Tal pai. Tal filho.

"Nossa vítima era _um verdadeiro cavaleiro de armadura branca_, segundo a namorada."

Brennan também se colocou de pé, seus ouvidos mal captando as palavras da amiga, sua cabeça ocupada demais com milhões de informações e idéias. Sem que ela percebesse, seus pés a levaram para a saída da sala, sendo parados apenas pela voz de Angela.

"Sabe a última coisa que ela disse a Booth?"

Pergunta retórica, Brennan identificou, e esperou.

"Que ela faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta. Porque mesmo se culpando, o que ela sentia era forte demais para ser ignorado e que eles ficavam mais protegidos de todo o mundo quando estavam um nos braços de outro."

Para surpresa das duas, Brennan sorriu. O primeiro sorriso que era visto naquele rosto em dias. Com um último olhar para a melhor amiga, ela girou o corpo e praticamente correu para fora do Instituto. Para _ele._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo Dezoito.**

_"Meus relacionamentos mais significativos são com pessoas mortas."_

Três anos atrás, essa era a triste realidade. Nenhum homem parecia suportá-la. Ela definitivamente não tinha paciência para nenhum deles. Seu trabalho era sua prioridade e junto com ele, vinha a sua tão estimada razão, ou lógica. Ou como quer que ela chamasse, tornando-a em algum nível fria demais para eles. Desconhecida demais para que eles se aventurassem à simples tentativa de conhecê-la.

Três anos depois, com o trabalho ainda sendo uma das coisas mais importantes na sua vida, ela não sabia mais onde estava a antes tão distinta linha entre razão e emoção. Na verdade, a emoção era algo que ele introduzira de uma forma mais efetiva nela. Como nenhum outro. Ele arriscou seu próprio coração para ensiná-la. E ao sentir sua mão tremendo para acertar o buraco da fechadura do apartamento dele, Brennan tinha certeza do que sentia e do erro que cometera ao racionalizar tudo. Sempre.

"Booth?" – Sua voz saiu baixa e quebrada, então ela limpou a garganta e repetiu a pergunta. Alto e claro. – "Booth, você está aí?" – E ainda assim, nenhuma resposta.

Uma rajada de ar frio cortou o seu corpo e ela involuntariamente tremeu, olhando na direção da janela aberta. Na cozinha, um único copo de uísque repousava no balcão. Onde – ela inevitavelmente lembrou e sua urgência em achá-lo aumentou exponencialmente – eles uma vez fizeram amor.

"Booth?!" – Seus passos ecoaram pela casa e a cada cômodo vazio com as janelas abertas – o chão sendo ensopado pela chuva que começara no minuto em que ela entrara no edifício -, uma nova onda de preocupação a invadia.

Uma música, que só agora chamara a sua atenção, tocava baixo no som dele. Brennan parou, tentando entender o cenário a sua frente: um copo, janelas abertas, uma música. - _"você sussurra que me ama e eu começo a desaparecer em direção ao nosso lugar secreto." _– Uma música _deles._ Não que ela fosse romântica a esse ponto. Mas ele era. Sempre fora. E ela nunca esqueceria o dia em que ele a abraçou por trás e meio sussurrou, meio cantou, aquela letra no seu ouvido. Ou como eles depois foram até a sacada do prédio – o lugar secreto dele, ou deles, como ele definiu a partir daquele dia -, e onde ele costumava passar tempo sozinho. Pensando sobre tudo ou sobre nada. Sobre ela.

Um sorriso quase apareceu em seus lábios ao finalmente descobrir onde ele estava, mas ao concluir sua análise da sala dele, podia visualizar o Booth raivoso e ao mesmo tempo triste em que ela o transformara.

Ela chegou à sacada sem prestar a mínima atenção pelo que passava ao seu redor, sua mente e corpo no automático. Ao deparar-se com ele de costas e na outra extremidade, olhando diretamente para a cidade que se expandia por todo o horizonte, ela parou.

A roupa preta dele estava encharcada, e tudo nele pingava. O vento frio a fez tremer pela segunda vez, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Ou sentir. Sua forma estática. Quase sem vida.

"Booth?" – Ela o chamou, seu próprio corpo ainda protegido da chuva. Ele não reagiu, e ela preferiu acreditar que ele não a escutara. – "Booth!" – Ela gritou e viu as mãos dele se fecharem em punho. – "Podemos conversar?" – Ela gritou de novo, e esperou por uma resposta.

"Não temos nada para conversar." – Ele replicou, sem se dar ao trabalho de girar o corpo para olhá-la. – "E se você disser que temos sim, e for sobre o caso, não estou na hora de trabalho."

Se alguém pudesse vê-la naquele momento, poderia achar que ela havia congelado com o frio. Brennan não se moveu, como se as palavras dele e seu tom indiferente a tivessem prendido de alguma forma.

"Booth, por favor, apenas me escute. Depois, se você quiser, eu vou embora." – ela retomou a coragem para falar depois de fechar os olhos, reabri-los e respirar fundo. – "Pra sempre." – Adicionou e teve o efeito desejado.

Ele deu suas costas para a cidade e fixou seus olhos nela, que deu um passo involuntário ao ver o rosto dele e ficou tão molhada quanto ele em poucos segundos.

"Estou escutando." – Para ela, aquele tom de voz frio era pior do que o do vento.

Brennan abriu a boca e a fechou, sem saber o que exatamente viera falar para ele. Poucas vezes ela se encontrava naquela situação, desamparada pelas palavras, sua cabeça totalmente vazia e se amaldiçoou por não ter pensado em nada antes.

"Nós uh... podemos entrar?" – Não. Não era essa a pergunta. _"Você pode me perdoar?" _- Mas ela decidiu ganhar tempo até saber por onde começar.

"Fale o que quer que você ainda tenha pra mim e me deixe aqui, Brennan. Apenas... fale."

"Não me chame de Brennan!" – Nem aquilo seria o certo a dizer, mas a forma como ele a chamava nos últimos dias não era certa. Não era ele. _Sua culpa._  
"O que raios você quer de mim, Temperance?!"

"Eu... eu quero você." – Ela se ouviu dizer antes que pudesse conter suas palavras. Oh, agora elas estavam vindo. – "Eu quero que fiquemos juntos de novo, Booth."

Ele soltou aquela risada sarcástica que desde a primeira vez que ela ouvira já odiara.

"Nós estamos juntos. Somos parceiros, não somos? Como você queria."

"Não! Droga, Booth. Você sabe do que eu estou falando." – Ela deu outro passo para frente, sem perceber. Ele também.

"Me diga do que você está falando, Temperance."

"Eu quero..." – Ela desviou os olhos, observou os pingos de chuva refletindo nas luzes de Washington e voltou para ele, que ainda a encarava. – "Eu e você. _Bones_ e Booth. _Mais _do que parceiros."

Ele a olhou intensamente, mais do que em qualquer outra vez que ela podia se lembrar no momento.

"Você sabe que às vezes – várias vezes – eu não entendo uma palavra do que você me diz. Mas eu não precisei pedir pra você repetir naquela vez em que você deixou bem claro que nós dois foi um erro." – Ela assentiu, relembrando dolorosamente do dia ao qual ele se referiu.

"Tudo que eu falei que foi um erro, Booth." – Ela retomou confidente.

Uma necessidade de retirar aquele olhar do rosto dele, mudar de vez aquele tom de voz, a fez dar os últimos passos na chuva até estar frente a frente com ele. Quase peito com peito.

"Eu estava com medo. Estou com medo. Racionalizar sobre tudo o que aconteceu foi o que me restou quando as memórias daquele cativeiro me assombravam. É uma das coisas que eu faço melhor, e então eu fiz. Pensei que sem a nossa relação, Parker não teria passado por aquilo. Mas..." – Ela pausou, reuniu e organizou as frases na sua mente, sem desviar do olhar que se estabeleceu entre eles. – "Mas eu percebi que era apenas uma desculpa para eu me fechar. Por que o desespero que eu senti, por ser tão próxima dele, a cada vez que Parker era levado para longe de mim, seria o mesmo e possivelmente ainda pior se algo acontecesse a você. E eu não... suportaria, Booth. Se nós não estivéssemos juntos, eu achei que seria mais fácil." – Ele assentiu e ela se sentiu um pouco mais aliviada. Seu discurso fazia algum sentido. – "Eu tentei me preparar para um futuro que eu não posso controlar. Eu sei que pode acontecer algo com qualquer um de vocês dois sem eu estar perto. Sem existir absolutamente nada entre nós. E eu também sei que eu vou sentir tudo o que eu senti antes da mesma forma, porque eu já me importo muito com os dois."

"Bones..."  
"Não, escute." – Ela o interrompeu, certa de que se parasse de falar para escutá-lo, não diria as palavras a seguir. – "Eu espero que você me perdoe um dia, Booth. E se você ainda me quiser de volta, eu estarei lá." – Um sorriso nervoso escapou dos seus lábios. – "Você é o único que me atura mesmo."

Ele também sorriu. Mas não nervoso. Um sorriso genuinamente feliz, puxando-a pelas duas mãos e envolvendo-a em seus braços, apertando-a contra si cada vez mais forte, a realidade boa demais para ele se convencer facilmente. Ao senti-la repousar sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, apertando-o tão forte quanto podia, ele sorriu ainda mais, virando seu rosto na direção do cabelo dela e inalando o cheiro que ele tanto sentira falta. Imóveis e perdidos nos seus pensamentos – e nos braços um do outro – eles permaneceram por um longo tempo, a chuva apenas como um detalhe no plano de fundo, os dois a ignorando.

"Você sabe que eu sempre vou querer você, Temperance." – Ele quebrou o silêncio, sua voz baixa diretamente no ouvido dela. Brennan tremeu e colou seu corpo totalmente ao dele. – "Eu entendi suas razões para terminarmos. Porque eu conheço você, sei como você pensa." – Booth sentiu a cabeça dela fazendo um sinal positivo. – "Mas eu não concordava. Nós não podemos prever o que vai acontecer, nem nos culpar pelas coisas loucas que todos fazem por aí. E eu fico feliz que você entenda isso agora." – Ele se afastou, pegando um lado da face molhada dela em um das mãos. – "Sorte minha que você aprende rápido, huh?" – Ela sorriu envergonhada. – "Então uh..." – Ele sorriu daquele jeito que ela sabia que algo estava sendo tramado. – "Você já pode se considerar a minha _namorada_ de novo." – Ela gargalhou, balançando a cabeça e dando um leve tapa no tórax dele. – "Mas você tem que me prometer duas coisas."

Ela franziu o cenho e ele encostou as testas dos dois.

"Primeiro, prometa não me afastar dessa forma se algo horrível acontecer com qualquer um de nós. Ser um casal, ser parceiros em qualquer nível, significa enfrentar as coisas juntos, Bones." – Ele notou o pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios dela ao ouvir seu apelido. – "Nós podemos racionalizar juntos."

"Eu prometo." – Nenhuma hesitação.

"Segundo,é bom que eu seja sempre o único a aturar você, ouviu? Você é _minha _Bones." – Ela novamente soltou uma risada e ele esperou algum tipo de lição sobre seres humanos não serem objetos.

Ao invés disso, foi pego de surpresa quando os lábios frios dela cobriram os seus, o corpo dela voltando a estar pressionado contra o dele. A mão que antes estava no rosto dela, foi para detrás da nuca, aprofundando o beijo. Ele deixou que ela fizesse o que bem entendesse com sua boca e reprimiu um gemido ao sentir os lábios dela sugando os seus, a língua dela explorando cada pedaço da sua boca como se fosse a primeira vez que ela fazia aquilo. Ela estava devorando-o e ele resistia à vontade de arrancar as roupas dela ali mesmo, fazê-la sua apenas para que ela tivesse certeza que ele seria sempre o único.

"Booth..." – Ela chamou por ele quando o ar foi necessário para seus pulmões. – "Nós devíamos entrar." – ela repetiu aquilo, dessa vez com intenções e idéias totalmente diferentes.

Ele concordou, conduzindo-a em silêncio pela mão até seu apartamento, e dali até seu quarto, os dois parando em frente à cama. Ainda sem dizer absolutamente nada, pelo menos não verbalmente, ele ocupou-se em desabotoar a camisa dela, seus lábios cobrindo cada pedaço de pele que era gradativamente exposta.

A sensação da boca dele na sua pele molhada, ora sugando a água, ora acrescentando saliva à mistura com lambidas quentes que provocavam algo perto de um choque térmico, arrancou o primeiro gemido dela. Brennan posicionou suas mãos no ombro dele – agora abaixado e retirando o cinto e logo em seguida a saia que ela usava – apertando-o sempre que a boca dele achava um novo alvo em seu corpo.

Livre das roupas dela, menos das íntimas, ele se pôs de pé, empurrando-a delicadamente até a cama e observando-a se deitar, ficando por cima no instante seguinte. Ele a fitou em silêncio, absorvido pelos olhos azuis que sempre, em todas as vezes que eles faziam amor, mostravam a ele tudo que ela sentia.

Brennan moveu os quadris, sentindo-o excitado, e sorriu ao vê-lo piscar, saindo do seu transe particular. Ele sorriu de volta, beijando-a e abafando o gemido que ela soltaria quando uma das mãos dele se livrou do sutiã e a outra encontrou o seio esquerdo, acariciando gentilmente. Seria dessa forma naquela noite. E, no fundo, era como ela queria que fosse. Gentil. Com ele.

Ele soltou os lábios dela e os substituíram pelo outro seio, fazendo Brennan arquear seu corpo e respirar mais irregularmente.

"Booth..."  
"Eu sei, Temperance." – E ele sabia. Conhecia cada pedido dela sem que ela precisasse explicar para ele. Cada gemido ou cada chamada por ele, ele também sabia o que significavam. Até onde devia ir. Que parte dela tocar.

Ela antecipou o momento segurando os lençóis ao seu lado com força, e mordeu os lábios quando ele tirou sua calcinha e abriu suas pernas para dar acesso aos dedos dele. Quando o primeiro entrou, ela automaticamente passou suas pernas pelas costas dele. No segundo, soltou uma mão do tecido e puxou o rosto dele para mais um beijo. Mais faminto que todos os outros. Quase urgente. Sem dúvida necessitado.

"Booth..."  
Ele sorriu maliciosamente ao ouvi-la gemer na sua boca. Era tão ou mais excitante do que ouvi-la gemer em outro lugar. Ele introduziu o terceiro, sentido-a apertando-se contra eles.

"Espere por mim, Temperance."

"Sempr," – Ele mexeu-os, calando-a efetivamente. Enfiou-os até onde podia e retirou-os, assim como se afastou dela e se livrou das suas próprias roupas molhadas. Ao voltar a deitar em cima dela, o calor entre eles e o contraste com seu corpo ainda frio, apressou-o ainda mais a entrar nela.

"Me prometa de novo que você não vai fugir." – Ele pediu, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para olhá-la melhor. Os olhos apertados, as pernas dela tentando ignorá-lo e empurrá-lo para baixo, para ela, quase fizeram-no esquecer do pedido. – "Temperance."

"Você sabe que eu prometo." – Ela disse, aumentado sua força no quadril dele e levantando o seu para senti-lo.

"Diga, Temperance." – Ele a provocou, ameaçando entrá-la mas se afastando logo depois.

"Eu prometo." – O tom de voz dela, quase impaciente, o fez sorrir e ele a penetrou. Devagar. Seu cérebro o apressava. Seu corpo o apressava. Mas aquele momento deveria durar, e ele o faria da forma mais lenta que suportasse.

Booth foi pego de surpresa quando ela em um único movimento ficou por cima, se movendo contra ele freneticamente. Ele a acompanhou, seus planos de prolongar aquilo tudo devidamente esquecidos. Quando ela tremeu, desabando sua cabeça no peito dele, ele pela segunda vez a acompanhou, passando seus braços por detrás das costas dela e a abraçando.

"Bones?" – Ele a chamou quando os dois já haviam assumido suas posições de dormir. A cabeça dela no peito dele e os braços dele a envolvendo e mantendo-a perto.

"Hum?" – O seu tom sonolento e exausto o fez sorrir de leve.

"Não há ninguém mais no mundo que eu queria que estivesse com meu filho em Nova York além de você. Porque eu sabia que, onde quer que vocês estivessem, você faria de tudo para protegê-lo." – ele deu uma breve pausa e ela sorriu sonolenta e então fixou o olhar no dele. Ele sabia que ela sabia que ele tinha algo mais a dizer - "E eu sinto muito pela última vez que fizemos isso. Eu não,"

"Shhii, Booth." – Ele se calou, e antes que ela dormisse, voltou a falar.

"Eu podia ter machucado você, Temperance."

"E eu podia ter parado você se eu quisesse. Nós dois sabemos disso."

Ele concordou e balançou a cabeça. Ela estava sempre certa. Ou quase sempre. De uma forma ou de outra, no fim, Temperance Brennan consertava o que estava quebrado ou o que ela mesma havia quebrado.


	19. Chapter 19

**N/Bru:** Pessoal, chegamos ao último capítulo. Essa fic foi a segunda de uma trilogia, que começou com The Scientist with the Child. Então, podem esperar a continuação dessa para breve. Obrigada por todas as reviews, mesmo!

* * *

**Capítulo Dezenove.**

"Bones! Eu preciso da sua ajuda!"

Ela o acompanhou com os olhos enquanto ele entrava apressado por sua sala. O mini-jaleco azul que ela finalmente o presenteara meses atrás envolvendo sua pequena forma. Brennan não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que apareceu no seu rosto ao compará-lo ao pai. Os mesmos olhos. O mesmo coração. E claro, a mesma forma explosiva e sem cerimônia com a qual entravam pelo seu escritório.

"O que é engraçado?" – Ele franziu o cenho, parando em frente à mesa dela e momentaneamente esquecendo o motivo pelo qual estava ali.

"Nada." – Ela retomou sua postura, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e os olhos atentos nele. – "Do que você precisa, Parker?"

"Nós precisamos fazer uma festa de aniversário para o papai! E eu preciso comprar um presente. Claro que mamãe poderia me ajudar na segunda parte, mas eu _sei _que você o conhece melhor do que qualquer um de nós."

Brennan levou um tempo para voltar a falar, e quando o fez, soltou um leve suspiro.

"Você tem certeza de que não precisa da minha ajuda para uma coisa mais fácil? Como, por exemplo, alguma tarefa da escola? Do clube de ciências do Jeffersonian?"

No início do mês, os dois haviam conseguido a permissão dos pais do garoto para inscrevê-lo no novo clube de ciências do Instituto. Uma idéia de Brennan que foi aceita com um pouco de relutância pelo diretor do local. Desde a viagem com a intenção de visitar o museu em Nova York, 5 meses atrás, Parker nunca mais havia ficado tão empolgado.

"Por favor, Bones." – Ele a implorou, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos com uma expressão que ainda não tinha falhado em convencê-la a fazer o que quer que ele pedisse.

"Parker, essas datas comemorativas,"

"Eu sei o que você vai falar, ok?"

Dando uma volta rápida na mesa, ele rapidamente estava ao lado da cadeira dela; e com um esforço, a girou na sua direção. Antes que Brennan percebesse o que estava fazendo, abriu suas pernas, e o garoto se posicionou entre elas como se fosse natural aquela posição para eles. Talvez fosse.

"Escute, Bones." – As pequenas mãos dele pegaram cada lado do rosto dela. – "É para o papai. Para o seu parceiro e namorado. É claro que vamos comprar presentes, porque é isso que fazemos em aniversários, mas a data não é apenas para gastarmos dinheiro. Você sabe disso. Vamos comemorar juntos em um dia especial para ele. Dinheiro e presentes, apesar de fazerem parte do momento, serão as últimas coisas nas nossas mentes. Certo, Bones?"

Ele sorriu vitorioso ao vê-la pendendo a cabeça para trás, saindo das mãos dele. Segundos depois, ela o surpreendeu sentando-o no seu colo.

"Sério, Parker, quantos anos você tem?"

"7 anos, Bones."

"Eu preciso confirmar na sua certidão de nascimento."

Ele gargalhou, ela imitando-o logo em seguida.

"Você me ensinou que um argumento bom é uma das melhores armas que podemos ter ao nosso favor."  
"Ensinei?" – Ela perguntou e fez cócegas nele

"Ensinou, Bones." – Ele conseguiu dizer entre risadas.

Ele respirou fundo quando ela eventualmente parou, e com o fôlego de volta, angulou sua cabeça para encará-la.

"Você vai me ajudar, não vai?"

Ela teria que ignorar aqueles olhinhos pidões e o tom de sua voz doce para dizer não.

"Vou." – Ela falhou ao tentar fingir irritação. Ele riu de novo. – "E você tem que parar de me convencer a fazer o que você quer tão facilmente, mocinho."

"Tarde demais, Bones. Você já caiu nas garras dos Booths."

Em um salto, ele saiu do colo dela, sabendo que estaria em apuros se continuasse ali.

"Eu vou falar com a mamãe." – Ele continuou no sofá, sua cabeça apoiada no braço mais distante e de onde ela ainda permanecia em seu campo de visão, uma expressão de puro divertimento em seu rosto. Ele adorava essa Bones, a que parecia ter a idade dele pelo seu entusiasmo. – "Amanhã, depois do clube, vou dizer a ela para não me pegar. E então, se você puder, nós dois saímos para comprar o presente do papai e o que mais precisarmos para a festa dele. Você pode?"

"Se nenhum caso aparecer e eu e seu pai precisarmos investigar, eu posso."

"E desmarque o jantar com papai."

"Como você sabe que eu e ele íamos jantar?"

"É o que vocês fazem todas as noites desde que são parceiros." – Ela ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas ele continuou. – "Quer dizer, desde que são amigos. Melhor assim? De todo jeito, fuja do papai amanhã, se isso for possível."

Brennan desligou o computador, arrumou alguns papéis dentro de uma pasta e foi sentar perto dos pés do garoto.

"Certo. Fugirei. Não será fácil, mas ao fim da tarde, seremos só você e eu."

Ele assentiu, seus olhos brilhando de excitação.

"E Bones?" – Ele tinha uma expressão de quem aprontaria alguma coisa e ela fitou-o desconfiada. – "Um conselho: não tente mentir pessoalmente para o papai sobre o que você vai fazer amanhã que não pode jantar com ele. Você não consegue fazer isso."

Ela soltou uma risada, e ele se colocou em uma posição sentada ao lado dela.

"É, você tem razão. Vou dizer que será uma noite de garotas. Contarei a Angie nosso plano, ela nos acobertará e amanhã de manhã falo com seu pai pelo telefone. Está bom assim?"

"Está perfeito."

BB

Brennan estava orgulhosa com ela mesma. Após se despedirem no estacionamento do prédio dele aquela manhã, ela conseguira se ver livre do parceiro pelo resto do dia. Na verdade, Angela fora sua salvação, informando a Booth que ele teria a antropóloga de volta pela noite, na hora em que fosse melhor para as duas amigas.

"Você está pronta?" – O pequeno parou na porta do escritório, um lado do seu corpo encostado no batente.

"Estou. Vamos?" – Após assinar um último papel, ela retirou o jaleco e o substituiu pelo casaco. Com a bolsa devidamente pendurada em um ombro, ela encontrou-se com Parker na porta e os dois trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. – "Você avisou a sua mãe para não dizer seu paradeiro a Booth? Caso ele ligue?"

"Sim, eu disse."

"E a lembrou que eu mesma o deixarei em casa?"  
"Sim, mãe!" – Ele brincou, e viu os olhos dela aumentando em surpresa. Adorava provocá-la.

"Certo." – Ela procurou automaticamente pela mão dele, que da mesma forma, deslizou para dentro da dela.  
Dez minutos depois, eles chegaram ao seu destino.

BB

"O que você tem em mente?" – Ela o questionou assim que entraram no shopping center.

"Sobre o presente ou a festa?"

"A festa. Eu já sei o que nós vamos dar ao seu pai."

Ele parou, e ela fez o mesmo ao não sentir a mão dele na sua.

"Você sabe?"

"Sei." – Ela falou, seu tom misterioso. A curiosidade dele era seu ponto fraco, pelo menos quando _ela_ queria provocá-lo.

"E você falou "nós"?"

"Claro."

"Mamãe me deu dinheiro para eu comprar o que eu quisesse para o papai, Bones, você não precisa,"

"Olhe, Parker." – Ela localizou um banco e o arrastou até lá. Eles tinham alguns pontos a esclarecer antes de comprarem qualquer coisa. – "Eu sei que você tem seu dinheiro, e eu o ajudarei a comprar algum presente que será exclusivamente seu para seu pai. Mas, esse presente que eu tenho em mente, é grande demais para ser só meu. Além do mais, Booth ficará mais feliz ainda se o presente for nosso e como estamos comprando juntos, nada mais lógico que ser algo meu _e_ seu para ele."

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, maravilhado.

"Esse negócio de bons argumentos realmente funciona." – Ela sorriu com a fala dele.

"Me conte sua ideia para a festa."

"Na verdade, quando eu pensei em fazer algo para o papai, eu só inclui eu, ele e você."

"O que exatamente?"

"Eu não sei. Você sabe como é o papai. Se ficarmos nós três na casa dele, sem fazer nada, ele vai gostar tanto quanto se sairmos para um estádio de futebol."

"Você está certo. Vou pensar em algo daqui para sexta, ok?"

"Ok. Pensarei também."

Eles voltaram a andar, e durante todo o tempo que foi necessário para levá-los à loja onde Brennan compraria o tal presente, Parker insistiu em saber qual seria. Ela apenas sorria, deliciando-se com os pulos que ele dava ao lado dela, e as caretas de insatisfação que ele tentava fazer antes de cair na risada.

"Uma loja de eletrodomésticos?" – Ele questionou assim que entraram por um corredor composto de geladeiras e fogões.

"Qual o aparelho que seu pai mais usa em casa, Parker?"

Ela olhou para baixo a tempo de ver os olhos dele de repente brilharem. Compreendendo.

"Uma televisão!" – Ele repetiu os movimentos saltitantes balançando o braço dos dois.

"Exatamente! Aquela televisão enorme de plasma que ele tanto sonha."  
"Ele vai enlouquecer!" – O pequeno apressou seus passos, conduzindo-a na sua velocidade até a área das televisões.

"Por que ele iria enlouquecer? Não é uma reação racional ao presente."

"Não, Bones. Foi uma forma de falar. O que eu quis dizer é que ele vai ficar muito feliz, ainda que no começo, talvez tente recusar seu presente."

"Por que ele recusaria meu presente?" – Às vezes podia ser complicado se comunicar com Parker.

"Porque é um presente caro. E enorme. Ele vai dizer que você não devia gastar dinheiro dessa forma."

"Booth sabe que eu tenho muito dinheiro. Eu posso convencê-lo com aqueles nossos argumentos infalíveis que o presente não é um problema. E, é meu e seu. Ele não pode reclamar muito." - Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ela estava certa e de qualquer forma, seu pai aceitaria qualquer coisa que fosse da sua Bones.

Parker parou ao se deparar com os aparelhos, uma quantidade enorme de várias marcas e tamanhos. Um vendedor se aproximou sorridente e após avaliar o garoto, fixou seus olhos em Brennan.

"Posso ajudá-la?"

"Acredito que sim."

Minutos depois, a transação estava completa. A televisão seria entregue no endereço do agente na tarde do aniversário. Os dois teriam que aprontar um plano para manter Booth longe de casa até o momento exato, mas isso era assunto para outra hora.

"Onde vamos agora?" – Parker perguntou ao chegarem em um corredor.

"Você ainda quer gastar seu dinheiro?"

"Quero!" – Ele a olhou cheio de expectativa.

"Eu pensei que você podia comprar algo mais simples que essa televisão e que ainda assim seu pai vai adorar."

"O que, o que?" – Os pulos de novo.

"O que ele mais gosta de vestir?"

"Oh!" – Ela sorriu com a realização dele. – "Eu sei uma loja, Bones! Na última vez em que eu vim com o papai até aqui, ele me levou nesse lugar onde compramos várias meias coloridas e gravatas engraçadas. Eu lembro onde é!"

"Então nos leve até lá."

A loja ficava um andar acima. Parker disparou, levando-a junto, para a sessão que seu pai o mostrara da outra vez e os dois se divertiram escolhendo as peças que Booth provavelmente mais gostaria. A caminho do caixa, Brennan desviou do caminho, encontrando a sessão infantil e surpreendendo sua companhia ao pedi-lo para escolher quantas meias quisesse.

"Não é meu aniversário, Bones." – Ele brincou, percorrendo as opções que estavam disponíveis.

"Não me impede de presenteá-lo." – Ela deu de ombros e apenas manteve distância, deixando-o livre para suas escolhas.

A cada meia que chamava sua atenção, ele a levantava para que ela visse, e esperava sua aprovação. Ela gostava daquilo. Da confiança que ele tinha nela para assuntos até tão triviais quanto as melhores escolhas de uma parte da vestimenta. E ele se deliciava com esses momentos com a antropóloga. Onde eles pareciam, para qualquer um que os observasse de fora, mãe e filho.

"Eu já disse que você é a melhor?" – Eles estavam saindo da fila do caixa, seus estômagos implorando por comida.

"Ei, moça!" – A jovem que acabara de atendê-los chamou-os antes que Brennan pudesse responder. – "Seu filho esqueceu de pegar essa sacola." – Parker voltou correndo para perto da mulher e pegou o que ela o oferecia. Ele mesmo havia puxado da mão de Brennan uma para ajudá-la e quase a esquecia.

"Obrigado." – Ele agradeceu timidamente e voltou para o lado de Brennan, pegando sua mão.

"Seu filho é um fofo." – A desconhecida continuou.

"Ele não é,"

"Obrigado." – Parker a interrompeu e a puxou em direção a saída. – "Vamos, mãe!" – Ele gargalhou ao chegarem do lado de fora e mais ainda ao ver a expressão que ela possuía no rosto. Meio fascinada. Meio confusa. – "Você está bem aí, Bones?"

Ela fixou seus olhos nele e abriu um sorriso divertido.

"Estou ótima, Parker." – E ela se sentia exatamente assim. Ótima. Mais do que isso. A sua relação com o garoto a proporcionava nada mais do que felicidade. A provava que ela podia, se assim quisesse e fosse importante, relacionar-se com crianças. Amá-las.

Os dois comeram calmamente, apreciando a companhia um do outro. Ele lhe falou sobre o dia na escola e no Jeffersonian. O novo trabalho sobre insetos – e ela imediatamente se ofereceu para ajudá-lo, mesmo que fosse a especialidade de Hodgins – e as experiências que realizaram no clube de ciências.

Ela lhe contou sobre os ossos do Limbo que estava analisando durante os últimos dois dias. Explicou-lhe mais sobre a época à qual a pessoa pertencera e como as guerras eram freqüentes naquele tempo. Ele fez perguntas e ela as respondeu.

O jantar durou o dobro do tempo normal com as conversas e ele quase adormecera no carro dela antes de conseguirem chegar a casa dele.  
"Aqui estamos." – Brennan saiu do carro, abriu a porta para ele e o desamarrou do cinto de segurança. Ele pulou para fora, pegou-a pela mão e os dois seguiram até a entrada da casa.

Rebecca atendeu a campanhia e tentou esconder sua surpresa ao vê-los de mãos dadas. Cumprimentou Brennan e esperou o filho se despedir da cientista.

"Você vai ter tempo de embrulhar os presentes mesmo, Bones?"

"Sim, Parker. Não se preocupe." – Ela pendurou na mão do garoto a sacola onde estavam apenas as meias dele.

"Ok. Até sexta então, Bones. Pensarei em algo para fazermos. Se tiver uma idéia, me avise."

"Deixe comigo. Até sexta, Parker." – Ela abriu os braços e ele deu um passo a frente, envolvendo-a pela cintura.

"Boa noite, Bones. Eu amo você."

"Boa noite, Parker." – Ela beijou o topo da cabeça dele. – "Eu também amo você."

Rebecca teve certeza que sua surpresa, dessa vez, não pôde ser escondida.

BB

O plano estava armado na quinta-feira. Ela tivera a idéia do que fazer na manhã seguinte a compra dos presentes. Ela sairia mais cedo do Jeffersonian, pegaria Parker na escola e os dois iriam direto para o apartamento de Booth. Quando ele chegasse em casa, ao fim da tarde, estaria tudo pronto para a comemoração que teriam. Uma que ele nem sequer imaginava. Além dela sempre ter dito que essas datas são sem significado, Parker ainda fez um enorme esforço para não mencionar nada sobre o aniversário para o pai. Como se até ele tivesse esquecido. Não foi difícil notar um pouco de desapontamento nos olhos dele na manhã do grande dia.

Ela se despediu, como de costume, no estacionamento do prédio dele. Ele tinha um sorriso de expectativa no rosto, torcendo para que ela lembrasse, ou notasse que havia algo diferente com ele naquele dia. Uma alegria maior logo pela manhã. Mas ela apenas entrou no carro, acenou e partiu.

Parker não ligou assim que acordou e antes da escola, como fazia todos os anos. Dessa forma, ele sabia que Booth teria certeza sobre o seu esquecimento. Era cruel, eles estavam cientes, mas no fim, valeria a pena.

Ao largar, o pequeno encontrou Brennan no portão da sua escola. Eles trocaram um abraço e sem perderem tempo, foram até o apartamento de Booth. Parker fez questão de ajudá-la em todos os aspectos da pequena festa deles. Especialmente na parte em que ela faria o macarrão com queijo. A comida preferida do seu pai, junto com torta, e que ela decidira ser mais uma parte da surpresa dele.

A televisão chegou na hora marcada e foi pendurada na sala por um funcionário especializado da loja. Brennan o agradeceu e ela e Parker passaram alguns segundos admirando o novo equipamento na pequena sala de Booth. Ele também admiraria.

No momento em que ouviram a fechadura sendo girada, os dois pararam de falar. O macarrão com queijo estava pronto. A mesa estava posta. Os presentes a mais de Parker embrulhados. E eles estavam devidamente vestidos.

A expressão no rosto dele ao acender a luz, entrar na sala – ainda sem ver a televisão as suas costas – e encontrar seu filho e sua parceira sorridentes e cantando a típica música de parabéns mudou com o passar dos segundos. Primeiro, surpresa. Depois, alívio. E por fim, adoração. Ele teve que reagir rápido quando Parker pulou em seus braços e se prendeu a ele. Timidamente, Brennan também se aproximou, e com um simples puxão, ele a incluiu no abraço. Os três se permitiram ficar naquela posição, Parker entre eles, os braços de Brennan passando por ele e envolvendo Booth pela cintura; por longos segundos. Era bom. E certo.

"Parabéns, papai!" – O garoto quebrou o silêncio, deu um beijo na bochecha do pai e foi recolocado no chão após receber outro beijo.  
"Parabéns, Booth." – Brennan repetiu as palavras da criança no ouvido dele, dessa vez seus corpos colados. Ele sorriu, e se afastou, capturando os lábios dela para um rápido, e ainda assim, profundo beijo.

Quando se separaram, Brennan e Parker trocaram um olhar, e pediram a Booth que fechasse os olhos. Desconfiado, mas acima de tudo, curioso, ele obedeceu, e ao reabri-los, teve certeza que sua boca estava aberta. A televisão encarando-o de volta.

"Presente meu e de Parker." – Ela apressou-se em dizer, esperando que ele não começasse um discurso sobre como aquilo era demais.

"Eu estou delirando." – Ele disse quando recuperou a fala. Brennan e Parker soltaram uma risada, cada um pegando-o por uma mão e conduzindo-o até a cozinha.

Mais tarde, eles decidiram estrear a televisão. Pai e filho encontraram um jogo de hóquei ao vivo e após checarem mais de uma vez com Brennan que não tinha problema em assistirem, os três se jogaram no sofá.

Booth dividiu sua atenção entre observar todos os aspectos do novo aparelho – o jogo em segundo plano – e a sensação que o invadia. Calma. Perfeição. Um de seus braços estava em volta do ombro dela, a cabeça de Brennan repousando na curva do seu pescoço. O outro braço envolvia o filho, mantendo-o perto e aconchegado. Era o melhor aniversário da sua vida.

"Ficaremos a sós em alguns minutos." – Ele sussurrou para ela e voltou-se para Parker, informando-o que era hora da cama. Ela tencionou, imediatamente se arrependo da sua reação. Com um pedido de licença, Brennan se retirou até a cozinha, respirando fundo e não percebendo a chegada do seu parceiro logo depois.

"Bones? Você está bem?"

"Eu estou ótima, Booth." – Ela respondeu com as costas viradas para ele, fingindo procurar algo na geladeira aberta. – "Onde está Parker?"

"Na sala. Bones, olhe pra mim."

"Estou ocupada." – Suas mãos vasculhavam, e cada objeto encontrado era descartado. Ela nem sequer sabia o que queria.

"Qual o problema?"

"Não tem problema."

"Temperance." – Ela automaticamente se endireitou, sua postura reta. As mãos dele, inesperadamente em seus ombros, a giraram. – "Fale comigo."

"Não é nada, Booth." – Por que ele sempre via um problema onde não havia um. Ela estava apenas... _Mentirosa._

"Ouça, Bones. Se isso tudo – esse aniversário e todo o tempo em que você precisou passar com o Parker – foi demais para você, eu entendo, ok? Se você precisar ir embora para ter um pouco de espaço, eu... entendo."

"Não!" – Ela imediatamente rebateu ao ouvir uma ponta de tristeza na voz dele, ainda que sincera.

"Você não está racionalizando de novo, está?" – Ele precisava checar.

"Sim."

"Bones! Você prometeu!"

"Não, Booth. Não sobre nós. Eu não estou racionalizando nossa relação." – Ela apressou-se em explicar. Por vezes, eles não se comunicavam com a clareza necessária.

"Então o que é?"  
"Você precisa me deixar pensar um pouco antes de falarmos sobre isso."

"O que é 'isso'?"

"Exato, eu não estou pronta para falar ainda. Por favor, Booth, não agora. Não hoje. Eu prometo que não vou afastar você. Só preciso de uns dias."

"Bones..."

"Booth, não precisa se preocupar. Não é nada _ruim_, ok?"

"Ok..." – Ele disse inseguro. Ela sorriu, pegando um lado da face dele na palma de uma mão.

"Booth?"

"Sim?"

"Quando você vai ter certeza que eu e Parker adoramos todo o tempo que temos juntos?"

Ele corou e abriu seu próprio sorriso.

"Eu falo sério, Booth. Eu sei que não gostava de crianças, na verdade, elas ainda me deixam um pouco desconfortável, ou o pensamento de estar com elas, várias delas. Não sei." – Ela parou e chacoalhou a cabeça. Problemas na fala agora? – "Só estou dizendo que você precisa parar de pensar que é um enorme esforço pra mim estar com ele. Parar de se preocupar com isso. Não é. Hoje e os últimos dias não foram diferentes. Eu amo seu filho, Booth."

Ele aumentou seu sorriso, e ela fez o mesmo.

"Você só ama meu filho, huh?"

Ela soltou uma risada, mais aliviada de ter conseguido mudar o rumo da conversa.

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade."

"Diga."

"O que?"

"Que me ama."

"Você já sabe isso." - Ela foi puxada de encontro a ele, seus quadris colados.

"Fale agora. Você me ama, Temperance?"

"Você sabe a resposta." – Ela sorriu quando ele fechou os olhos frustrados.

"É meu aniversário. Você supostamente deveria fazer tudo o que eu quero."

"E o que você quer, Booth?" – A pergunta direto no ouvido dele, o quadril dela se movendo contra o dele.

"Bones..."

Ele ia mostrá-la um pouco do que queria, a ideia de fazê-la falar totalmente esquecida, mas a voz do seu filho, chamando por ele, os interrompeu.

"Eu volto já. Você, não se mova."

Ela deu de ombros e se afastou, voltando até a geladeira. Uma garrafa de água era seu objetivo agora.

"E Bones?"

"Hum?"

"Boa tentativa."

"O que?" – Ela virou apenas sua cabeça para fitá-lo.

"Eu não esqueci que tem algo incomodando você."

"Depois, Booth. Parker está chamando."

Ele se deu por vencido. Pelo menos naquela noite. Na sala, Parker estava enroscado em um lado do sofá, quase nocauteado pelo sono.

"Cama, rapazinho."

Ele sorriu sonolento e esticou os braços.

"Um dia eu não agüento mais você." – Booth brincou, já se abaixando e pegando o filho nos braços.

"Até lá, eu me aproveito disso."

"Você e Bones precisam passar menos tempo juntos. Você está esperto _demais_."

Parker gargalhou, seu corpo vibrando nos braços do pai.

"Eu e Bones nem passamos todo o tempo que gostaríamos de passar juntos. E ainda tem gente querendo nos separar. O ciúme é uma coisa triste, não é mesmo, papai?"

Booth o acompanhou na risada, e colocou o garoto delicadamente na cama.

"Onde está Bones?"

"Na cozinha."

"Ela está bem?"

"Ela diz que sim." – Booth percebeu a expressão pensativa no rosto do filho, e depois como ele se iluminou, compreendendo algo que era desconhecido pelo agente. – "Você sabe o que ela tem?" – Ele perguntou após analisar a face da criança por mais um tempo. Ele sabia algo sobre Brennan.

"Sei. Mas você tem que guardar esse segredo até Bones contar a você."

"Sem problemas."

"Prometa, papai."

"Eu prometo. Você não confia no seu velho?"  
"Confio." – Ele instruiu o pai a se sentar na cama, aproximando-se calmamente até alcançar o ouvido dele, onde sussurrou o que sabia conspiratoriamente. – "Bones está grávida, papai."

**FIM.**


End file.
